Lack of Emotions
by linaeleanor22
Summary: Hermione Granger was paid to marry her worse enemy Draco Malfoy for the safety of his family for a period of 3 months...but what happened when the three months is over...
1. Chapter 1

**HI everyone...this is my first story...I've being reading dramione fanfics for about four years now...and I'm addicted to it...hahaha...I like alot of it, mostly marriage law ones...so I wanted to write one...I love this pairing so much so I hope you like this story too...I'm not very good with the English grammar...maybe because English is my second language...(excuses)... but feel free to correct me...Please review.. **

**LACK OF EMOTIONS**

**CHAPTER ONE**

In my seventh year, I Hermione Granger was forced to marry Draco Malfoy, well not exactly forced, I was kind of paid to do the job. It all started when Draco's family was in danger, his father, Lucius Malfoy decided to fight for the light side since he knows that Voldermort doesn't have any chance of defeating Harry Potter. The deal made was that I marry Draco for 3 months then we divorce; since I Hermione Granger was a war hero, best friend of the boy who lived and a muggleborn, people will believed that the Malfoys have truly changed. Dumbledore knows that the people will never trust Lucius; so that plan was made, I marry their son, three months later we divorce and I will be paid 2 million galleons. Don't get me wrong I didn't do this for the money, I'm a person who believes in second chances that's why I agreed with Dumbledore's decision, but the Malfoy's still wanted me to sign the contract to have the money, when our divorce is announced. Well who am I to deny.

Everything started out just fine, both me and my husband were elected to be Heads, I was really excited to have the Head Girl position, its what I always wanted. Our marriage was announced at breakfast in the Great Hall, we were told to act like we were in love, so that is how the 3 months went. We smile and hold hands in front of everyone and he even kissed me on the cheek in public and then I will looked up at him and smile like a fool in love. Everyone thinks that I was so lucky to be the wife of the oh so great Draco Malfoy, Slytherin prince, Hogwarts sex god or whatever... We even sit together during classes and I also cheered for his Slytherin Quiddwitch team like a good Malfoy wife, cheered for her beloved husbands team. All this acting in public makes everyone admired and loved the Malfoys more. There businesses were growing faster, people tend to use and buy their services just because they believed that Mr Lucius and his pretty blond family have really changed. Oh how wrong they were.

My husband and his family should be given an award for best actors. My husband hates me even more, when we are inside our common room he screamed and insulted me over and over again of how I ruined his reputation and appearance because I was ugly and a mudblood and so on and on. Its been two months and that's what we do every day. We act like lovesick puppies in public and when we are in private he insulted and screamed at me till I fall asleep. He even washed his face a hundred times, because he says that mudblood germs were all over him. You think that's all, he even sleeps or should I say have sex with nearly all of the Slytherin girls, like everyday, well its not a real marriage so its kind of okay but it still hurts a little bit. Because he can do that and I cant, not that I want to, but every Gryffindor believes that I'm madly in love with Draco Malfoy, my friends didn't accept it the first time but now they accepted it, saying that its my choice and that what ever happened they will always be there for me.

You think my husband is the worse well check out his parents they are the worst of the worst, they don't talk to me or even looked at me, not that I cared. But its kind of scary because they invited us to the weekends to spend time with them but when we reach the manor its like I'm invisible, his mom comes running down the stairs hugged her precious son then commanded the house elves to take his luggage to his room not even looking at me so I have to carry mine all the way to my room, which I'm familiar with where it is now after coming to the manor a lot. They have breakfast, lunch and dinner in their dining room while I have mine in my room. Then come the day we returned to school, a house elf will informed me of the time to leave then were back at school before I know it. But nothing bothers me because I am a strong person so I don't worry about how the Malfoys treated me. Just a few more days to go and everything will go back to normal. Well that's what I hoped it will happened but that's not what happened during the last day of our marriage.

The Malfoys and I agreed that the reason for our divorce is because there's no more chemistry between me and my husband. We will announce to the whole wizardry world, since we are such a famous couple, that we are still friends but there's no more spark in our relationship, so we are happy to go our separate ways and still remain friends. So on the last weekend spend with my in laws, something happened that made me the most hated person in the wizardry world. They planned it all, him and his friends and his bastard parents. Oh how can I be so stupid to trust those slimy snakes. Well this is what happened on the last weekend of our marriage. I was invited to the Malfoy manor again to finalise the agreements of the divorce and some other stuff. You know things to say when ask by reporters, friends and the public.

"O.K Miss Granger sign here" said Lucius, pointing to where I have to sign on the paper. So I went along and sign my name here and there, unknown to me that this was just for show, they have plan something far from the plan we agree on.

"Hey mudblood, what are you going to do with all that money" Draco said from across the room. His mother glare at him.

"well, that is none of your business" I reply with a bit of sarcasm in my voice ignoring the foul word he said. His mother who was sitting from across him, look at me with that look that will make your insides scream with fear; like I care, her son started it, she should teach him some manners. I'm just so happy it had finally come to an end. This stupid marriage idea. I'll have my 2 million galleons and I will be back to my normal life, even though they told me I should act sad on the first month of the divorce, hmmph! Why would I be sad, this is like the best weekend of my life. Finally I'll be able to concentrate on my school works again and enjoy the company of my friends.

Lucius who was still standing and reading some of the writings on the contract turn to look at his wife and son then at me and said " I think that is all Miss Granger, you may retire to your room now" I look at them all, and bid my goodnight to my soon to be ex family.

"Goodnight Mister Malfoy" then I turn to Narcissa "Mrs Malfoy" then finally to Draco who was smirking at me. Oh how I hate that smirk, but who cares this is the last time I'll see that stupid smirk. I just nod my head at him and head for the door when he called out " mudblood, don't you wish your husband a goodnight, or should I say ex husband" then he laugh out loud. If his parents wasn't in the room I'll be saying goodnight to my late husband. Well thinking of that relax me a little bit. But before I could answer back his father turn to him and said "Draco that's enough" I turn towards Draco and he was grinning at me, so I ignore him and continue walking towards the door before I'll do something I'll regret like having the Malfoys prepare for the announcement of the divorce and funeral of their bastard of a son tomorrow. Oh I don't think I'll regret that...hehehe... So I exit the living room headed for the stairs and up to my room.

After I prepare for bed I pick up one of the books I brought and start reading. I think it was after 3 hours before I finally put it away and pull up my blankets and turn off my light.

"hmmm you smell so delicious" I sit up when I hear that, and realise that I was not alone. Someone was breathing air beside my right ear. I turn my head to where the breathing was coming and yep I was definitely not alone. Then I feel something sliding up my thighs. I pull away the blankets and there it is, not something but hands. I grab the hands trying to remove it from the places no one had ever dare to slid their slimy hands before when the someone jump on top of me and grab my hands and run his or her( well I think its a he since it was freaking heavy)tongue up my neck, that's when I feel the fear inside me so I did what any sensible person will do when in a situation like this. I scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Get off me you bloody bastard" I try to push him by the chest after removing my hands from his grip but he was so heavy so I scream again while his hands were going towards my breast "AHHHHHHH! Somebody help me" Then he speaks "whats the matter love, your husband wouldn't mind" he growled, while at the same time biting my right ear lightly. Oh this was so scary. I was so scare I don't know what to do since he was so heavy so I scream again and scratch at his chest and back trying to push him away from me. "please...don't...please..." I began to sob.

BOOM! That's the sound I heard when my bed room door flung open and praise Merlin there stood in the doorway was the Malfoy clan. I didn't care that it was the Mafoys but I was thankful that I was save. Then the lights were turn on and my oh my. I was naked as a potato and my someone was naked too. I was terrify and confuse at the same time. I was thinking was is going on, why am I naked and who is this asshole who try to rape me. Before I could think of the answer to my questions a voice interrupt my thoughts.

"whats going on" Mrs Malfoy exclaim from the doorway "who are you" she continue turning her head to look at the man who was on the floor by now. I grab the blankets and pull them up to cover my chest when I realise I was parading my breasts to the Malfoys.

"I'm h..her...lo..lo...lover" stuttered the stranger while looking at me and trying to suppress a grin, now the light was on I can see him clearly. His hair was black, same style as Harry, come to think of it he looks a little bit like Harry but his features were more manly, his chin was kind of square shape not that it makes him look weird actually he's a good looking fellow, no not fellow, a good looking bloody rapist. I glare at him while at the same time try to form some words in my mind to spit at the guy but my mind was blank blank blank because I was scare to the bones, nothing like this had ever happen to me before.

"what do you mean lover?" Narcissa ask again. "Oh don't tell me madam that you don't know what a lover is" the man chuckle at his answer. "you mean" Narcissa point her index finger at me then at him, and said "you two" she finish with a shock expression on her face. I finally understand what was happening, the asshole was involving me in his pathetic lie. I glare at him again finally having the courage to speak "HOW DARE YOU" I scream "I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU" I finish while trying to control my breathing. "well well well, I didn't know you were spreading your legs around" I heard Draco speaks while walking towards the man who was still sitting on the floor. Then he look at me and smirk "well dear, this is interesting and here we are planning our divorce tomorrow" I was speechless and when I look up, his father who was watching the whole thing with no interest at all finally speaks "yes, interesting indeed" he drawled "I knew you were always below dirt" he turn and walk away leaving Draco and his mother in the room. "you are a whore!" scream Narcissa "you are lower than dirt, how dare you ruin this room with your filthy germs" she continue while glaring at me with pure hatred in her eyes "you better be out of this house by the time I come back, you bloody whore" then she left the room. Then his precious son turn to the man on the floor and said "you better leave before I do something to you" the man look at him and then a smirk was form on his face and he said "really" then he laugh "I really need to finish what I came here for" but he still stood up and I turn my head away from him because he was facing me with his AHHHHHHH... he pick up his clothes and put them on. Then I hear him chuckle as he left the room, before he closes the door he said "hey malfoy, your wifes body is fucking delicious" he then laugh again and close the door I can hear his footsteps going down the stairs. I was still staring at the door, forgetting that I still have company in the room when he laugh out so loud. I look at him, tears threatening to fall down my eyes and said "you think this is funny" then I cry I just couldn't control my emotions anymore, what happen was terrifying and instead of people comforting me they accuse and insult me. "you think your tears will help" he speaks I look up with tears still flowing freely down my eyes "you think you can just fuck your lover in my house...hah!..." he came closer to my bed "hah!...what do you have to say for yourself" I stare at him "I don't think people will like a cheating wife...oh what the public will think of you...Hermione Granger...oh Malfoy...a cheating whore" then he laugh again.

"I don't know him" I said still trying to hold my stupid tears from falling down. Its embarrassing because the person I'm talking to is disgusted with me right now. Out of the blue he hand me a glass of water, I don't know where it comes from but it is what I needed right now "drink this it will calm you down" I hear him say I just took the glass from him and gulp it down in a second. The moment the glass was emptied I blacked out...

"Did you give her the potion" asked Lucius when Draco walk in the room. Narcissa was sitting in one of the chairs facing her husband, who was standing beside the fireplace watching the fire. Draco continue walking until he was standing on the right side of the chair his mother was sitting. "yes, she's asleep now" he reply back to his father then he look at his left side and said "when I tell you to get the hell out, you listen, you nearly ruin the plan you asshole" glaring at the third person in the room. "well she was naked and she tasted so delicious, how am I suppose to resist such a.." before he could finish what he was trying to say Draco interrupt him "shut up...I don't need to know the details of that mudbloods body" the man sitting on the chair look at Lucius instead and said "how long am I going to be in this disgusting mans body" he said while looking up and down his body then he shake his head with disgust. "Zabini...a polyjuce potion takes an hour before the effects wears off...if I'm right you have five more minutes before you change back." He then turn his eyes and look at his son and said "Did you get all the pictures needed..." Draco nod his head then he asked "what exactly does the potion do" His father turn his head again and look at his wife and reply "your mother will answer that"

"Its called a 'Memois Ateris' it will alter the memory so no matter how she tries to prove her innocence her memory will show what happen...well not what happen...but what the provider of the potion wants to happen" Narcissa finish her story with a smile "WICKED" Blaise yell "what about Dumbledore, she will surely run to him" added Draco "well he may be a smart old man but this potion was created by my father to cover the mistakes of my family...so the old hag knows nothing of it" Mrs Malfoy finish again with a smile she was so happy with her contribution to the master plan they come up with. She really hates that mudblood. When she looks at the pictures taken by the reporters of the Daily Prophet, it always make her angry seeing the mudblood clinging to her son and smiling up at him while he kiss her on the cheek. Finally she will be put to shame when the news of her affair or made up affair surface the wizardary world tomorrow. She can't help but smile. Lucius interrupts her from her evil thoughts "Tell the house elves to take the mudblood back to Hogwarts...you Draco go with her...Blaise I need you to take the pictures to the Daily Prophet...and since she sign all the papers given to her today she will not touch a single penny of the two million galleon we promise..so it will also be hard for her to hire a lawyer..since she is as poor as those blood traitors the Weasleys" he smile at his own words.

"what do you mean father?" asked Draco not understanding what his father was saying "well the mudblood sign an agreement that when either party committed adultery the money for the divorce settlement will not be given to the guilty party"

"but hey!... what about Draco I've caught him in the act a hundred times" says Blaise then he laugh at his own words but Narcissa defend her son by saying "well any girl is better than that mudblood...I'm so happy to be rid of her"

So they attend to there given task. Draco went back to Hogwarts with his ex wife. Blaise took the pictures and left for the Daily Prophet with the fake heartbreaking story of the Malfoys. Narcissa and her husband enjoy their victory with a bottle of wine...

( But hey we all know that... what goes around comes back around...RIGHT...hmmmmm...MAYBE)

Next Chapter: we see what happens at Hogwarts when everyone reads the Daily Prophet...(poor Hermione)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thank you minka22 for the review..my one and only fan...hehehe...well its better than none aye...this is chapter 2 dedicated to you...hahaha...hope you enjoyed it like the first one...REVIEW PLEASE**

**CHAPTER 2**

HOORAY! Thats the first thing that came to my mind when I opened my eyes and realised that I was back at school. I really am happy to be back and be single again..HOORAY! yeah just can't stop cheering inside my head... I really am happy...extremely happy...HOORAY!...yeah sorry about that...hehehe... wait a minute... how did I get here in the first place...hmmmmm...so that means what happened yesterday must be a dream, no a nightmare, yes I think so...anyways who cares about that, I'm here and that means yesterday never happened and HOORAY again... I'm a rich girl now, can't wait for the weekends to go book shopping with Ginny. Oh how I love Mondays. I looked at the clock beside my bed to check the time and AHHHHHHH!...I'm late...the time is twenty to ten..Potions is at ten and I'm not even ready...ARGHH!...I'll just have to skip breakfast then...DAMN...Oh I hate Mondays.

After getting ready, that is, put on my school uniform and have my messy hair put in a ponytail, I picked up my books and shoved it in my bag, I checked the time again. Yes! eight more minutes to ten. I still have time. I opened the door and sprint to the Dungeons. I really don't want to lose points for my House on the first day of the week. When I reached the classroom, everyone was already there, DAMN, I'm late...oh no I'm not late... Snape is not here...looks like I'm a fast runner after all. I looked at where I've been sitting or should I say forced to sit for about three months and it was occupied. Oh how I loved that it was occupied by someone; sitting next to Malfoy is not pleasant at all. Pansy seems quite happy to be sitting next to Malfoy again, she was whispering stuff to him and he smiles and smirks at some of the things she was saying. Maybe she was his girlfriend, It must be hard for her then to have me take her place in public,... because I'm pretty sure she still have her place in private. HELLooooooooooO Hermione why are you thinking of Malfoy and his girlfriend. Yeah back to earth Hermione, you are free now, no need to think about Malfoy again. So I looked around for a spare seat and found one.

Malfoy who was sitting beside Pansy; turned his head and saw Granger standing at the doorway trying to calm her breathing...she must've just woken up and ran all the way down here. So that means she haven't read the Daily Prophet. Oh this is perfect. She looked his way and he smirked at her and even though she was breathing heavily she frown at him.

Hermione walked straight to the front to the only available seat, beside Neville. Harry and Ron were sitting together they looked at her then wave their hands; but their eyes were looking at her curiously. Hermione waved back and smiled at them then sit herself next to Longbottom who seems to be very busy, finishing the Potions essay Professor Snape had given them on Friday. Hmmmm lazy boy.

"Hi Neville, where's Professor Snape" Hermione interrupted Neville, who jumped a little in his seat placing his right hand on his chest.

"Oh hi Hermione...I don't know" Neville answered back he turned his head to finished his work but turned it back to stare at Hermione, like he just remembered something.

"I thought you won't come to class today" he said

"what do you mean, you know I can't skip Snape's class, he'll propably take away all our House points" she answered back calmly with a big smile on her face.

"you know what I mean,...you know... the story on the front page of the Daily Prophet" Neville said surprised at the calmness of her voice and especially the big smile she was giving him.

It was her turn to stared at Neville now, her mind was going round and round trying to figure out what he said then she remembered...DAMN...I forgot about the agreements I'm supposed to act sad...no wonder hes looking at me weirdly..he must be thinking..what kind of person who just got divorced yesterday and acted happily on the next day..especially when they were head over heels with each other. I'm an idiot, no wonder my ex husband is smirking at me.

"Oh that...well I know its quite sad aye..but everything is settle now..theres no hard feelings between us now..everythings been cleared" she replied back happy with her answer.

Now Longbottom was beyond surprised he was shocked.

"yo..you..me..mean the story is true" he asked again his face was turning red now.

"well yeah..but as I said before everything is fine now..no hard feelings" she replied back. Hermione really doesn't want to talk about the divorce, she doesn't like lying. She really wants to tell him that it was a fake marriage but she can't; because if she tells, everyone will hate the Malfoys again. Oh I think I should tell..hehehe...

"you mean the pictures are real...oh wow...I just thought..you know..not like that" he then turned back to his essay not looking at her again. Hermione tried to process her mind at what Neville had just said..pictures..well I don't remember taking any pictures with the Malfoys..she was still looking at Neville her face showing confusion then it went back to normal..it must be some pictures of Mafoy crying or something...pathetic.. She then turned her head around looking at the students in the classroom and realised that everyone in the class was looking at her..two Hufflepuff girls near the back were looking at her then the other leaned towards the ear of the other and whispered something then they both looked up and stared at her like they want to tear her apart...well thats weird..I don't even know their names and they are looking at me like maniacs..must be girls of Malfoys fan club...and speaking of Malfoy I turned my head to look at him and find him staring at me too then he nudged Pansy who was busy looking at her perfect nails, she looked up at me then at Malfoy then back at me and then they both smirked at me...well people today sure are acting weird.. I must look quite pretty this morning...yeap it must be that...and where the hell is Professor Snape, he should be here by now. I turned back to the front and opened one of my books and start reading. All this staring is making me quite uncomfortable.

Malfoy who was watching Hermione from the start, couldn't help but smiled. Oh everything was going according to plan. He turned his head to look at the person behind him then said.

"hey, Zabini...guess whose here" he point his thumb at Hermione who was now reading her book.

Blaise looked up at Malfoy then to where he was pointing then said " oh..my dear lover is here..she looks quite beautiful today" then he laughed but not loudly. He then continued " mate I really like to continue this conversation but if the professor comes and I haven't finished this essay yet, then its detention for me again...and I really don't want a detention...you see I got a date today...with a pretty hot blonde I met at the Daily Prophet yesterday when I was delivering your story ..man she..."

" I thought you said you have to finish your assignment" Draco interrupted him he really wasn't interested to what Zabini was trying to say. Its the same story...met a girl, had a good shag then bye bye see you when I see you... so he turned back to the front and took Pansy's right hand and kissed the tip of her nails and said " sweetheart your nails are beautiful, so stop looking at them...look at me if you don't want to look at the front"

Pansy smiled at him and said "oh I know they are beautiful but I want them to be perfect for our celebration tonight"

"what the hell does your nails being perfect have to do with the celebration tonight" he asked not understanding what she means, like looking at your nails will make them perfect. She's a little bit brainless sometimes.

She giggled at him "oh Malfoy you are so funny...thats another reason why I love you...but you know what I mean" she finished. And then she removed her right hand which he was still holding and put it on his thigh then she started to slid it towards the middle but she quickly removed it when Snape came into the room. Malfoy looked at her then he smirked understanding what she meant.

Hermione put down her book and quickly pull out her essay from inside her bag when she saw Professor Snape coming, she looked at Neville and he was still scribbling on his parchment. Well she forgot to ask him if he needed help. But too late for that Snapes here, so that means hes getting detention today. Looks like everyones having a bad day except her because she was having a good day. She smiled at her thoughts when someone interrupted her.

" Miss Granger, is there something you want to share with us" drawled Snape quite annoyed by the smile on her face " because I believe you had.. had a very interesting weekend"

" Um its nothing Professor,...but I didn't have an interesting weekend just a tiring one" she replied back facing him but she can see from the corner of her eye that everyone was looking at her, like she was telling a very interesting story. Snape then walked towards her and picked up her essay which she put on the desk. He looked at it for a moment like he was trying to find the correct answer on it then he raised his head to look back at her and said sounding quite bored " I understand Miss Granger about your... not interesting weekend but you should put more time on doing your essay...this is too short I asked for a three feet length and you came up with just a foot length...it seems you are giving your concentration to... other stuff" he then put her essay back down on the table, but before he turned around to walk towards the blackboard Hermione called out to him.

"I remembered quite well what you said sir, you said a foot length essay about the importance of potions to a healer" DAMN why didn't I keep my mouth shut. Snape looked at her then snapped out at her "twenty points from Gryffindor...for not listening..and not finishing the assignment" She looked towards Harry and Ron just to let them know that she was sorry for losing them House points and they were staring at her..ARgHHH..whats with all the staring..she didn't realise that she said that out loud.

"tsk tsk tsk Miss Granger... looks like you are in a very foul mood this morning..I assume its because of your tiring weekend" Snape said looking at her again.

"I'm sorry Professor... I'll finished it today" she replied back feeling quite tired even though she woke up late today. So I guess I'm not looking quite pretty today because I'm having the worse day recorded in the History of Hermione Granger... it must be this damn divorce..I'll get the Daily Prophet as soon as this class finishes because damn Malfoy looks like hes having the best day of his life. I better not see a crying picture of him on the front page.

So I stayed quiet the whole time during Potions, I didn't feel like talking, because everything I'm saying seems to be translated into another language and the people listening doesn't understand.

Finally Potions finished after a very long lecture and a very long list of students getting detention like Neville and Zabini at the top of the list. Hermione put her books in her bag and headed for the door, she'll wait there for Harry and Ron because these damn students are still staring at her. She finally concluded in her mind that she was not quite pretty this morning she was damn beautiful this morning. Before she reached the door Malfoy stopped her. Oh what now.

"Hey Granger you seem quite unaffected by what happened?" he said

She looked at him trying to figure out what he was trying to do. Maybe hes trying to make me angry so the people here will think I caused the divorce. Oh he is surely a very smart bastard. But I'm happy now hes back to calling me Granger, I really miss my last name. She then looked at him making her face looked like she was confused at what he was saying. If the students wasn't in the room she'll give him a slap on the face. But she can't do that, because they have an audience or should I say a staring audience.

"Please malfoy... I'm as affected as you...theres nothing more between us and you know it...what happened yesterday was the right thing" she replied back.

Now everyone in the room gasped when she said that and she didn't know why. She turned her head to look at a Hufflepuff girl who was covering her mouth with her hand then she asked her "why are you so surprised..its not like I killed anyone" and then they all shook there head like they were all saying I can't believe it. She looked back at Malfoy and he was smirking at her again.

"Bye Granger" then he left with Pansy and Zabini who was smirking at her too. Whats with all the smirking and staring. ARGhhh...DAMN DAMN DAMN..She turned around and saw Harry and Ron in the audience and yes they were staring too.

"hey guys whats up with all of you" she walked towards them and finally everyone send her a final glare then left the room leaving her and her friends.

"umm Mione I don't mean to pry into your personal life but me, Harry and everyone are quite shocked at..you know...all this" Ron finished with his hands being hold out in front of him

"Its O.K Ron but everything is clear now...what happened yesterday was suppose to happen...its just that we don't love each other anymore"

"Bloody hell..so everything is true...I can't believe it...but Mione many people...you know doesn't like it.."

"well I don't care if they like it or not but we can't stay living together like were inlove when you know.."she answered back hating every second of this conversation. She didn't bother to finished what she was trying to say.

Harry who remained silent for quite a moment finally said "well its good you are not bothered with whats happening but its just that we thought you needed some comfort considering those very private pictures of you and that guy...we just thought it wasn't real...coz we know you... and that you on those pictures..well...very unHermione"

"yeah thats what I thought" Ron added

"wait a minute what pictures" Hermione said, confusion masking her face

Harry and Ron looked at each other, then Harry answered back first " you know the picture of you and Mike Taylor...your lover"

Oh this can't be happening, its not real its not true. Breathe Hermione. She looked at her friends and said "Do you have a copy of the Daily Prophet with you guys" her voice was sounding shaky now. They both shook there heads. So she dashed out of the room leaving her bag and ignoring her friends calling after her. She headed for the Great Hall, she needed to see a copy of the Daily Prophet. When she reached her destination she was gasping for air. She was breathing heavily but she still have her strength to walk towards the Gryffindor table, everyone was there now because it was lunch time and they were all looking at her. She can hear some students saying 'thats her' , 'she doesn't deserve him', she reach Ginny who was now looking at her from beside Lavender holding the Daily Prophet in her hands.

"Ginny...is that the Daily prophet..can I please have it" Hermione asked Ginny her eyes looking at her pleadingly. Ginny concerned for her friend stood up and walked towards her.

"Hermione are you alright...you look sick" Ginny said

"Please Ginny...the paper..please" she asked again holding out her right hand

Ginny looked at her again, then hand her the paper. Her hands were shaking and as she read the front page 'HERMIONE MALFOY SEX SCANDAL" she didn't have time to read the story because there on the front page was the photo of her naked with her so called lover who was naked too and on the bed, he was licking her right breast with his tongue and she was smiling and running her hands on his hair and since its a moving picture it repeats the licking and the smiling again and again. She can see below the picture there was writing saying... for more pictures turn to page four and five and the exclusive story on page two. She dropped the paper to the floor she looked at Ginny who was now staring worriedly at her.

"Hermione...sit down...you look sick..."

I can't breathe, oh this can't be happening. Breathe Hermione breathe. She turned around when she heard her name called and saw Ron and Harry running towards.

"Hermione yo...you...fo...forgot your...bag" Ron said while at the same time tried to take in some air.

She was shaking she looked at them still shaking then she screamed so loud that Harry and Ron have to cover there ears in fear that they might lose there hearing...She turned and looked at Malfoy who was like everyone else staring at her. This she said in her mind is beyond cruel this is evil. Then she faint with the thought that at least it wasn't a picture of Draco Malfoy crying... landing right beside her friends feet.

**Next chapter**...Hermione's misery will continue on the next chapter...review please...I enabled the anonymous review thing..so you can review without signing in...hope you like it...


	3. Chapter 3

**HI again...Thank you for the reviews...8 reviews...well that is alot...hehehe...i hope you enjoyed this chapter like the last one...review please...oh and please don't hate the malfoys..hahaha..just kidding...**

**CHAPTER 3**

"Is she going to be all right" Ginny asked again for the hundredth time while staring at Hermione's still form lying on the hospital bed.

"I'm only going to say this once and thats it;...your friend is going to be all right" answered Madame Promfrey quite tired with the young girl's questions. She moved towards Hermione's bed and touched her forehead to feel her temperature again just to make sure she haven't come down with a fever. Then she looked up at the red haired girl and added..

"Well her temperature is still perfectly fine...so its probably from shock she fainted...you should leave now...visiting time is over"

Madame Promfrey was really tired of Ginny babbling on and on about Hermione's condition. She admired the girl for her concerns to the brunette but asking the same question every ten minutes really does gets on her nerves

Ginny who was still staring at Hermione finally stood up and walked towards her bed, she bend down and kissed her forehead then she turned and nod her head to the healer then she walked out without another word. She had been sitting beside Hermione's bed for about four hours and Hermione hadn't made any movements at all, that's why she kept asking Madam Promfrey if she was going to be all right. Harry and Ron have classes so they left early but she stayed because she only had two classes on Monday which were all done in the morning. Poor Hermione, she thought, she was totally shocked to see those pictures of her on the paper. But why?... she asked her mind..., maybe its because she thought no one knows about her affair... or its because it's not real... She, Harry and Ron had talked to Professor Dumbledore about Hermione's situation and he said that they will use a pensieve on her to clear her name, because even the Headmaster doesn't believed the Malfoys story. Ginny continued walking in the hallway passing some classroom on the way, she was heading for the Gryffindor common room , she was still deep in thought when she heard giggling coming from one of the classroom. She stopped and listened to see where the noise was coming from when the door of the classroom she was facing opened and out walked Malfoy and some Slytherin girl she doesn't know, she was smiling at something he was saying and at the same time she was trying to buttoned up her shirt, she looked up to see Ginny then she smiled at her. Malfoy looked at the red haired girl who was now standing very still with her eyes ready to pop out.

"Hello Weasel,... did you need something" he said,... one minute passed and Ginny was still staring, he then turned and looked at the blond girl next to him and said "I think little red here need some action to get her tongue back"

The blond girl giggle again then he grab her hand and pulled her towards him and kissed her full on the lips hungrily he then released her and smirked, he turned his head to look at Ginny and she was still staring but her mouth was opened now. H e can't make out what she was feeling , her face was showing different emotions every second, she looked surprised, confused and then shocked.

Ginny was definitely surprised to see that it was Malfoy coming out of the room, she was also confused by the way he act and absolutely shocked that he just kissed some girl in front of her considering the Daily Prophet incident.

"y..yo..you: she stuttered at him finally coming to her senses.

"yes me" Malfoy mockingly replied back, happy to see that the red haired girl couldn't find any other words to say to him

"what did you do to her?" she squeaked back at him, she didn't know why her voice comes out as a squeak, because she was far from scared, she was just surprised, confused and shocked.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow when Ginny asked him that question his lips started to form a grin but he changed it into a smirk he then turned his head to look at the blond girl who was just standing there waiting for him to tell her what to do and what to say.

"did I do anything to you?" he asked jokingly to the blond. She giggled again.. then she raised her hands towards the collar of his shirt to straightened it but she didn't get to finish her job because Malfoys right cheek was greeted with a ringing slap delivered by Ginny. They both turned their heads to look at the red haired girl who wasn't surprised, confused or shocked anymore but definitely angry.

"Damn you Malfoy...I was talking about Hermione.." yelled Ginny. Then she sprinted immediately away, heading straight to the Gryffindor common room, she was scared Malfoy might hex her for slapping him, but he deserved it she thought. Snogging girls while Hermione is lying in hospital because of him. Damn him.

He was surprised by the slap that it took him thirty seconds to recover, he was very angry now and the blond next to him wasn't doing anything to calm him down, she was rubbing his cheek with her hand and he slapped it off. He was so mad that she-weasel was very lucky, because if she hadn't ran away she will definitely pay for the sin she had done to him and that is touching him. That lowlife piece of crap, oh she will pay he thought. He turned to look at the blond next to him who was looking at him worriedly, he then smiled at her and said "so...what's your name?"

Hermione woke up at about eleven at night, she looked around and discovered that she was in the Infirmary. She started to sit up but suddenly everything that happened to her earlier came splashing back into her mind so she cried, the pain in her heart was too much for her. She heard someone coming but didn't look up to see who it was.

"dear are you all right" Madam Promfrey asked. She was doing what she usually does at eleven and that is, check on the patients .She then walked towards the crying girl and put her hand on her back.

Hermione was resting her head on her knees while her hands were holding her legs and she was rocking back and forth.

"are you in pain dear?" She asked again softly and at the same time rub Hermione's back with her hand up and down just to soothe her. Her crying then started to get louder so she tried and removed Hermione's hands from her legs to enable her to lay back down.

"please...madam...let...me...cry" Hermione said in between sobs and holding her legs tightly that Madame Promfrey was having a very hard time trying to untangle it.

Madame Promfrey finally gave up after some minutes.

"O.k dear... but you have to keep it down...you know there are other students here... I don't want you to disrupt them from there sleep..O.k...I'll let you cry for now because I understand the situation you are in..."she softly whispered to the crying girl.

Hermione looked up at the woman, tears still streaming down from her eyes .

"you do?" she asked the healer

"of course dear" she replied back

Hermione then stopped crying and whispered back to the women "if you understand...then you should know what I want right now"

"and what is that dear?" the healer questioned her

"I... want to die" Hermione answered back calmly and slowly, she looked at the healer whose facial expression was masking surprised. But before the woman could answered back Hermione beat her to it.

"Thank you madame Promfrey...I'll rest now...I promise I won't cry again...and if I do I won't be loud" she finished smiling up to the woman.

"O.K...have a good night then dear...I'll check you again in the morning" she said still concerned about what Hermione had just said but since she wasn't crying anymore she took that as a ticket to leave.

When madame Promfrey left, Hermione continued sitting up in her bed, she wasn't crying anymore, but her mind, her heart, her soul and whatever that's inside her was screaming from the pain she was feeling., not physical pain but emotional pain...Dear Merlin why is this happening to me...am I such a bad daughter, a bad Head Girl or a bad person that you let this happened to me she thought to herself. She knows in her heart that it was the Malfoys that did this to her.. but why?...she questioned herself. I did everything they wanted me to do. I married their son, I acted like a lovesick fool and I even visit their damn home every weekend... If this is about the two million galleon then they could have just told her that they don't want to give her the money. She will gladly handed it back to them. She doesn't need money to continue life, they are the ones who want her to have it in the first place. Now I'm completely ruined, people looked at me like I'm some piece of trash. She still remembered the moment she entered the Great hall yesterday and saw all the students looking at her. They were whispering stuff to each other, and she can definitely figured out what they're saying. Oh Merlin please help me. She lay back down on her bed and tried to let herself fall asleep but the moment she closed her eyes everything she that she tried to forget appeared back into her mind and ruined any chance of getting herself to sleep. She tossed and turned but nothing seems to work.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Hermione screamed for the hundredth time this week, she seems to be screaming a lot these days. She was breathing faster and heavily... and she did a pretty good job at waking all of the patients in the Infirmary with her screaming.

Madame Promfrey comes running towards Hermione. She was in her sleeping gown. She was holding a candle and her face showed a worried expression.

"whats the matter dear...are you in pain...is there something you need...did you have a bad dream" Madame Promfrey hurriedly questioned Hermione, her voice sounding tired but worried.

The young girl looked up at the healer, her face looked tired and stressed. She tried to answer back but she couldn't find her voice. So Madame Promfrey leaned towards Hermione and whispered her next question to her.

"Do you want me to give you a sleeping potion to help you get to sleep"

The brunette just nod her head. Madame Promfrey then patted Hermione's head lightly, like she was telling her that it's alright in sign language but before she turned to leave she looked at everyone who was staring at them and said "shows over...go back to sleep now" then she left to get the sleeping potion.

After Hermione drank the potion, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Hermione opened her eyes when madame Promfrey woke her up, it was morning. She was holding a silver cup.

"good morning dear" she greeted her

She handed her the cup "...this potion will help you with the stress and side effect of the sleeping potion you took last night" she continued softly.

"Thank you" Hermione said before she gobbled the potion down. She was still tired about everything that happened yesterday.

Madame Promfrey was looking at the brunette while she drank her potion. She read about the scandal she was involved in. She had to admit that it was cruel to published such personal stuff on the media but its the media and they can do that. Poor girl, she thought, they say ' actions speaks louder than words'... and those pictures..well...they are definitely louder..she looked at the girl again and she was staring inside her cup.

She took the cup from her and said "Hermione dear...your friend will be here soon to pick you up...so you better get out of bed" she finished with a smile on her face. Hermione turned to her then smiled back. Madame Promfrey then walked towards other patients to check on them.

Ten minutes passed and Ginny came running inside the hospital.

"Hermione you're awake" she said happily then she hugged her. " how are you feeling" she continued the she released Hermione from her hug.

Hermione looked up at her friend then she pulled her back into a hug.

"thank you Ginny for being here...my mind isn't working anymore...I just can't think about anything else" Hermione said to her friend. Her eyes was starting to watered again.

Ginny tried to lean back her head to look at Hermione but she was holding her tightly and her head was resting on her shoulder. So she rubbed her back.

"Hermione...you have to be strong...you have to stop crying..if they see you crying they'll think the whole story is true" Ginny said in a motherly tone. She then untangled Hermione's hand and make her sit back down on the bed.

"Its not real Ginny...those pictures...its not real" Hermione said as she looked down at her hands.

"I know Hermione...I believe you...but you don't have to worry about anything...Professor Dumbledore said that he will use a pensieve to retrieve your memory of that night and we will show the world the truth and the Malfoys will pay...even though I don't know why you marry him in the first place"

"I love him..thats why I married him" Hermione answered back tiredly. She was tired of everything

"SHUT UP...SHUT UP...SHUT UP...you fool" Ginny yelled. Hermione looked up, surprised at the sudden outburst of her friend

"How could you say that...he doesn't deserve you...he played you all along...didn't you know that...yesterday I saw him with some girl snogging while you were lying here" Ginny finished, she looked at Hermione anger showing on her face.

"I'm sorry Ginny" she replied back at her friend then she returned her gaze back to her hands.

"Stop saying your sorry Hermione...you did nothing wrong" Ginny said suddenly bored at Hermione's attitude.

"I hate Dumbledore"

Ginny confused at what Hermione had just said quickly added "what?"

"I believe she said she hates me" a voice coming from behind Hermione interrupted them.

They both looked towards the voice and saw the Headmaster coming towards them.

"I'm sorry child about the way things had turned out..but we will fix this...come with me to my office...we will get your memory of that night and show the world the truth"

Hermione then stood up since she was still sitting on the bed and said "I'm sorry about what you heard...its just that..."

"its all right child it is I who should apologise for putting you into this mess..but come now...I had brought someone along to help you... so that the Malfoy will pay greatly for what they have done to you" Dumbledore finished his little speech and held out his hands towards the door to show Hermione the way to go.

Ginny who was silent the whole time during the Headmaster and Hermione's conversation put her hand on her mouth and coughed, to show the two that she was there. They both turned to look at her.

"Can I come too Professor" Ginny asked

"Of course Miss Weasly" Dumbledore answered back with a smile.

They used some secret backdoor of the Infirmary to go to Professors Dumbledore's office to avoid students meeting up with Hermione. When they reach the office a woman with girly blonde hair, who was wearing a dark green blouse matching her skirt with black high heel shoes was sitting in one of the visitors chair in the Headmasters office. She looked up when she saw them coming then she stood up and walked towards the Headmaster and shook his hand she turned her head to look at Ginny and Hermione and there eyes nearly popped out when they recognised who was it.

"Hello Miss Granger...Miss Weasly...How are you this morning" Rita Skeeter excitedly asked the two girls.

"What is she doing here?" they both said, then they looked at each other not believing what they are seeing.

"Miss Skeeter is here to witness the truth...and she will published it in the Daily Prophet tomorrow" Dumbledore answered the two girls question.

Skeeter then turned to look at Dumbledore and said "O.k. we must start now " she was anxious to get what she came for.

So Dumbledore moved towards Hermione, he pulled out his wand and point it to her head, he said some spell and then a silver swirling liquid appeared at the tip of his wand and he pulled it out. He then walked towards the small fountain inside his office and drop the swirling silver liquid in it. He turner his head and looked at Rita Skeeter then he said

"You can have a look now"

Rita Skeeter walked excitedly towards the silver pool fountain and put her head inside then she suddenly disappeared. After twenty minutes she she reappeared and her face was not what they expected. They all gazed at her expecting her to say something but Rita Skeeter was speechless. She straightened her skirt and then she looked at Hermione a smirk forming on her lips then she turned back to look at the Headmaster.

"I believe I got what I came here for..so its time for me to leave...Thank you for..." she squint her eyes to show the people in the room that she was trying to find the right words to finish what she was trying to say. She finally relaxed her facial expression and finished "the truth" then she turned to the door and leave.

The three people in the room were completely confused by what Rita Skeeter had just said. Each take turns and looked at each other to see if one of them had an answer. Ginny suddenly run towards the fountain and put her head in it to get an answer.

Twenty minutes later she appeared and her face showing the same look Rita Skeeter gave them when she reappeared. Ginny finally relaxed by the shock at what she saw turned to Hermione and screamed.

"How could you?...I thought you were telling the truth" then she sprint out of Dumbledores office slamming the door and leaving Hermione and Dumbledore who were looking at each other with so much confusion.

Next Chapter : Hermione will enter her memory to see the problem with it...oh don't hate me for this chapter please...cause the story will not make sense if I skip all this...hehehe...review please...


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Hey Boohoo…nice name…. hehehe…..thanks for the review…..well I'm writing this to explain some of the part you seemed to be confused with.

First of all, Dumbledore let Rita Skeeter see Hermione's memory first because she was anxious to know the truth and also because I said so…hahaha…no offense….Dumbledore believed that Hermione is innocent, that's why he didn't bother to let himself witness the memory first because he knows that whoever sees it first they will all see the same thing... the truth…Dumbledore doesn't know about the potion the Malfoys used on Hermione because it was created by Narcissa's family…so in his mind, whoever witness the memory first will see only the truth….but we all know they won't..they will see the memory the Malfoys created.

And about Dumbledore being stupid…well come on its just a story…hehehe…don't hate me..….in the next chapter Hermione will be tested with the truth potion(I don't know how to spell it…you know Versitee..ahhhhh) and then explained to you guys other effects of the potion the Malfoys gave her….

And finally about her being a virgin...well…I'll say she is…but she won't be able to prove it too and you will find out why in the next chapter…..oh and about the love thing….Hermione is lying when she said that she love him...because she was still scared to admit the truth about the marriage... I just forgot to mention it in the conversation…...but no need to worry I had the story all planned out…. you see I have another new character coming…a relative of Hermione and that person will…well I won't tell you guys because it will ruined the fun aye..hahaha…and by the way you're all forgetting something important about the story..its TITLE…doesn't it tell you guys anything…well you'll find out why I named it using that title.…well it was supposed to be NO EMOTIONS but I was too busy looking at other stuff that I didn't realise I wrote down LACK OF EMOTIONS..but I won't changed now, its too late.;…and hey minka22..don't worry about the money i'll hand it over to you...hehehe...just kidding...

Thanks again to you all for the beautiful reviews…I'll update soon…


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey yall thanks for all your reviews...my friend boohoo...hoped I cleared up the confusion..hehehe...hope you you all enjoyed this chapter like the last ones...oh and don't be afraid to correct me about any grammatical or spelling error...hehehe...but don't scold me if you find any...please...**

**CHAPTER 4**

Draco Malfoy returned to the Heads common room after his classes. He sits himself in one of the armchairs in the living room of their common room. He was having a really bad day. Pansy caught him with some blond making out in the dungeons. He tried to say sorry but end up with slap. He received one from the weasel yesterday and today from Pansy .He thought... that blond sure gives him bad luck. He wondered how Granger is doing, she didn't attend any of the classes today, maybe she's still in the Hospital Wing. Oh how could he ever forget her screams in the Great Hall yesterday when she saw the pictures. He grinned at the thought. Well he had to admit that him and Blaise did a really good job with those pictures. All they needed was a picture of her naked then wah lah, next day it was on the front page of the Daily Prophet. It was incredible to play with the bushy haired mudblood. He grinned again at the memory when suddenly he heard someone pounding heavily on the door. He stood up walked towards it and opened it. His dark skinned Italian Slytherin friend was standing outside the door, he also looked like he was having a bad day.

"Damn man...curse this painting on your door...it won't let me in after I told the damn thing that you were expecting me...lucky you opened it...I nearly hex the damn mans balls off" Blaise yelled at Draco, he looked furious.

"I said no password no entering" the man in the painting replied back at Blaise.

"shut up before I really hex your balls off" Blaise answered back. He then walked in and slammed the door very hard that the man in the painting called out "you are a very rude young man" even though he cannot see Blaise anymore.

"hey!... you're lucky I closed the door because if I hadn't you'll be sorry" Blaise yelled back to the man in the painting. He listened to see if he answered back but he didn't. He smiled at his victory.

"so you came to yell at a painting...well you see in order to do that, you need to open the door...go back outside and start yelling" drawled Draco, he begged Merlin for some peace but it looks like his peace was not coming very soon.

"shut up mate...I just don't like that painting of yours...so why did you call me here for" Blaise asked changing the subject of the conversation.

They walked towards the sofas of the living room and sit themselves down. Draco looked up lazily at his friend still not answering his question. He lifted up his legs and put them on the nearby table in the middle of the living room.

" I didn't call you here" he answered lazily back to his friend.

"what do you mean...Pansy said you needed to see me immediately...you do know I nearly choked that man outside your door a minute ago...and you're saying you didn't call for me " Blaise retorted back.

"Pansy caught me making out with some blond I met in the Dungeons today...I think she wanted you to know that"

"why would I want to know about some girl you snogged in the dungeons...I don't give a damn about what you do...so I came all the way here to hear the news that Pansy caught you cheating...well you got to be kidding me...I witnessed far worse cheating from you...well this is just great...so mate... any other important news you need to tell me before I leave " Blaise answered back.

"I didn't see Granger today" Draco added

"oh...so you are missing the ex wife already...tsk tsk tsk...I told you man to taste her first" he then laughed and lifted up his legs to put on the table Draco's legs were already on.

"shut up...I'm just saying that she must be still in the hospital" he replied back

" I don't think so mate...you'd remembered that Slytherin guy you punched in the face yesterday ...well he was at the Infirmary too and he said that the old man picked her up this morning...I think they are using the pensive on her today...and I don't think they'll like what they'll see...and you wanna know something else... he said that she was screaming her head out in the Infirmary too last night until madame Promfrey gave her some sleeping potion...man I got to say we did a pretty good job in bringing down the lioness aye"

Draco chuckled at his friend's revelation. He then smirked at him and said "I saw Sketeer today"

"Was she here for you?" his friend asked.

"nope...I saw her coming out from the Headmasters office...she looked happy...so that means she was there to witness the truth...and what an interesting truth it is" Draco answered back while at the same time lifted his left hand and pretend to check his nails like what he was saying wasn't all that interesting, he then looked up to see his friend who had his mouth opened by now then about thirty seconds later they laughed and hi five each other like they were congratulating themselves for a mission accomplished. After a minute of laughing Blaised looked at Draco again like he just remembered something important.

"hey man what about the truth potion...surely they'll use that too"

"It won't work"

"Why?"

"the potion mother created takes cared of everything...in her mind she knows the truth but when asked under the influence of _Veritaserum_ she will say exactly the same thing as the memory we planted in her"

"wow...your mother is a genius...what about the whole virgin thing coz I'm sure she is...unless you did something naughty to her" Blaise asked again then he chuckled.

"I will rather die than touch her" Draco answered back quickly quite offended by what Blaise said. He then continued. "well if she is... then its already been taken cared of...well not by us but... lets just say our house elves took care of it"

"what do you mean...did they rape her?" Blaise questioned back his friend.

"Heck no!...even our elves will be tainted if they touch that mudblood...they just put something in her dinner that night which will make the '_Virgillis Potion'_ turned red" answered Draco. Blaise smirked at his friend and said "man you are bloody brilliant" Then they continued their conversation about other subjects like Quidditch and girls.

In the wizardry world, hospitals doesn't used the dirty method of checking under you to see if you are a virgin or not. They used a potion called the _Virgillis_. You drop a sample of your blood in it, if it turned blue you are a virgin and if it turned red then you are a very naughty person.

Hermione who was looking at Dumbledore with so much confusion as to why the two people who just witness her memory left with strange reaction on there faces. Because Rita Skeeter left with such a happy face and Ginny left with such an angry face. Well she better go check her memory to see if she comes out happy or angry. She looked up at Dumbledore who was looking at her too.

"I think they changed my memory Professor" Hermione told the Headmaster.

He touched his glasess and then shakes his head and said "Its not possible, they can't do that child...there is no potion or spell in the wizardry world that can alter your memory that I know of...unless you changed it yourself"

"then I better go and look at my memory to see whats wrong with it"

Hermione then walked towards the silver pool fountain, she looked at it and then slowly leaned her head inside. The moment she was in it she was transported to the manor. She recognised the place instantly, she was in the room the Malfoys gave her to sleep in every weekend. The Hermione in the memory was lying on the bed. Hermione then walked closer to the bed to see herself clearly when a knock was heard on the door. The her in the memory immediately stood up and walked towards the door , the first thing she noticed wronged with this memory was the sleeping wear she was wearing, she doesn't wear silky revealing nightgown to sleep. The **memory** Hermione opened the door and there stood in the doorway was the bloody rapist.

Hermione screamed she looked at the **memory **her and yelled " Hermione get away from him he's the bloody rapist...get away from him...NOW" she tried grabbing the **memory** her from moving closer to the man but she can't her hands went right through the **memory** her.

"Mike...your here" the Hermione in the memory happily said to the man who was standing at the doorway. Then she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside and closed the door. Mike then grabbed the **memory **her and pulled towards him and kissed the **memory** her full on the lips.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Hermione screamed again and tried to remove the **memory** her again from the man.

The **memory** her then pushed the man lightly away from her and then smirked up at him.

Bloody Merlin I definitely don't smirked. Thats Malfoys thing she thought.

"How did you get in here...the Malfoy property cannot be entered by just anyone" the **memory** her said.

Mike looked at the **memory** her and then leaned down and kissed the **memory** her again. Then he pulled back and looked at the **memory** Hermione's eyes and said " I have my ways.. how can I not come to see my beautiful lover" he then leaned down again and kissed the **memory **her.

"I'm not your lover...you..you...you...and stop kissing me...her...whatever" Hermione yelled again

"so...you want to play a game with me" the **memory** her said. Mike smirked and then leaned down again but instead of kissing her he whispered something to her ear.

"you know you always win love" he whispered softly and then licked her ear. The **memory** her got hold of his face and pulled it back to face her then kissed him squarely on the lips hungrily. Their hands start touching each other. His hands were going down towards her bottom and when it reached it he grabbed it. The **memory** Hermione's legs automatically went up and wrapped around his waist and the **memory** her had one of her hand holding his neck tightly and the other on his head pulling it back using his hair while her mouth devoured his.

"Professor!...Professor!...Professor! get me out of here...PLEASE" yelled Hermione at the top of her lungs. She couldn't take it any more. Everything in this memory was wrong. She closed her eyes tightly she just can't looked at the other two people in the room. Suddenly, like a force she was out.

"Miss Granger are you all right" asked the Headmaster, he looked at Hermione who had her eyes tightly shut. She opened them slowly and looked at the Headmaster then she turned her head to look around the room to see if she was really back.

"I think I need to see this memory Miss Granger" Dumbledore said worriedly.

"No!...No Professor...its not mine...I don't know how they do it..but its not mine" Hermione quickly replied back to the headmaster when she heard what he was suggesting.

"is there something we can do about this Professor...this is all wrong..." she asked again.

"there is something we can do... but it requires a large amount of money to do it,... you see there are people who can help you retrieve your real memory... but they are very expensive...if you have the money to pay them you can get your real memory and then you can drop a lawsuit against the Malfoys ...and taking people to court required a lawyer too...and lawyers in the wizardry world aren't cheap either...so to achieve all that you need millions"

"MILLIONS!" yelled Hermione.

Millions where the heck would I get millions she thought. Damn the Malfoys they did a pretty good job in turning her into a wreck . ARGH!...I hate the malfoys!... Oh wait a minute the Malfoys promised to give me two million when the divorce is finalise. Oh this is fantastic. Thank you Merlin. She turned to look at Dumbledore who was looking worriedly at her and she smiled up at him and excitedly said to him.

"The Malfoys promised me two million galleons when the divorce is finalise...so I'll go with that plan"

"Miss Granger didn't you read the Daily Prophet yesterday" asked the Headmaster

"well...I didn't get to read it sir...and you know why...but what about it Professor?" Hermione answered back, hating the Professor for reminding her of yesterday.

"its about the money they promised you"

"what about the money" Hermione quickly answered back

"its says that you sign a contract stating... that the money won't be given to the you if you cheated on your husband"

"WHAT!" yelled Hermione. Oh...this is the worst conversation she had had with anyone. Oh damn she wanted to kill the Malfoys for what they have done.

Dumbledore who was watching Hermione suddenly remembered something.

"Oh Miss Granger no need to worry about the money and all that...I just remembered something" Dumbledore said

"what is it Professor?"

"_VERITASERUM"_

Hermione's face lit up when the Professor said that word. Oh what a fool she is. The easy way out,... and here she was ready to spend millions on some memory retriever people and lawyers. She can't helped it but smiled and said

"Oh Professor I got another great idea too.."

"what is it child"

"Test me with the _Vergillis Potion_" then she smiled again. Finally everything is falling back to place.

**Next Chapter**: Hermione will invite everyone to witness the truth...when I say everyone I mean everyone...poor Hermione...hahahaha...don't hate me...please review...i need to know if you guys like it or not...Oh and don't laugh about the Vergillis thingy ...hehehe...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi yall...thanks again for the reviews...I made up my mind to speed up the story a little bit...so enjoyed...and please please please review... oh and correct me if you see any errors in the writing...don't be afraid I don't bite...hahahaha...**

**CHAPTER 5**

Narcissa Malfoy was drinking a cup of tea in the living room of their manor when Lucius burst into the room. He looked angry.

"The owner of the S.K Companies has filed a lawsuit against us, claiming the land The Malfoy Potion Entreprises is built on is theirs"

"what do you mean?" Narcissa asked while she put down her cup of tea and looked up at her fuming husband.

"you know damn well what I mean woman ... The Malfoy Potion Enterprises is our biggest company and if the S.K Companies took it from us were doom" he shouted back at Narcissa

"there's no need to shout...I'm sure its a mistake...there's no way that land is theirs" Narcissa calmly answered back.

"the representatives of the S.K Companies came to my office today and drop that lawsuit right in my face and they brought lots of evidence to prove their claim"

"what kind of evidence?"Narcissa worriedly questioned her husband who was still standing in front of her. She then motioned her right hand and pointed it to one of the chairs on her right. Her husband looked at her then move himself to the chair she was pointing to and sit himself down.

" A magical contract... my father stupidly sold the land to them" he replied back

"Oh my goodness...a magical contract...then tell them you will buy the land...offer them a large amount of money" she gasped, a magical contract is always a winning case.

"you think I didn't try that...they want the land ...and you damn know that a damn land signed under a damn magical contract will have everything that is on the land automatically transfer to the new owner...so that means the S.K Companies will own the Malfoy Potion Entreprises and theres nothing we can do about it" he finished, his face showing annoyance at his wife's suggestion.

"well... its not like that is our only company...actually we have a lot...so there's no need to worry over the lost of one...you can always built another Malfoy Potion Entreprises" she answered back trying to reason her husband that there's still other ways to solve their problems without resorting to anger.

"I can't built another Malfoy Potion Enterprises...when they take the land they will also take the formulas of the potions we took years creating...so if I built another one and use those formula... they will sue us, even if they were created by us... because of the damn magical contract...and that is not all...nineteen of our other companies are claimed to be theirs too...so that means we only have two left...but those two are damn restaurants" Lucius got up from the chair, he was feeling angry again, all these years he worked very hard in ensuring the wealth of the Malfoy family and now everything is ruined. His damn father was stupid in signing those magical contract, now everything will be taken away because of his stupidity. Theres only one thing he can do, kill the owner of the S.K. companies but that won't be possible considering the man had been dead for over eight years now. No one knows who the owner of the S.K companies is now, some said his wife but he cancelled that out considering the man never married but all he knows is the S.K. Companies is run by trustworthy wizards and witches and there's nothing you can offered them to betray the company. He looked at his wife expecting her to say something but she was wordless. He turned to leave but Narcissa finally said.

"but we have enough at Gringotts to last us a lifetime"

"yes I know we have enough to last US a lifetime but not Draco, he is not a wise spender and without the companies I don't know what will happen to him because those damn restaurant cannot managed this manor alone and other financial stuff we may face...since all the companies are signed under magical contracts theirs nothing we can do...our case will lose...so I'm going to hand them over without taking it to court because we may lose a lot of money too if we fight against them...S.K Companies is very powerful...even than us " then he left.

Narcissa hated the S.K. companies for doing this to her family. She thought about Draco and his future, a life without wealth, his children will be poor, she shudder at her own thoughts.

Hermione was beyond surprised when she failed Veritaserum given to her by Dumbledore in the presence of Harry, Ron and a very angry Ginny who was forced to come even though she didn't want to. They looked at her, their mouths opened with shock to what she was revealing them about Mike Taylor being her lover and admitting to having an affair. They just can't believe the things she was saying even though she was under the truth potion.

Dumbledore was relieved that it was only her friends invited, because Hermione wanted to invite Rita Skeeter again to clear some misunderstanding from yesterday but he suggested that they test it first, with only her friends present before she can invite the whole world. How lucky, he thought... I don't even know how to comfort her when another scandal about her is published on the paper. Because the Daily Prophet he received today had Rita Sketeer's article about what happened yesterday front page titled "THE TRUTH". He felt bad for putting the girl through the whole marriage idea, she had sacrificed a lot in order to save an enemy, even lying to her friends. But he can't believed the Malfoys would stoop so low, damaging the poor girl like this. He thought they were over their prejudiced against Muggleborns but it looks like some people never changed. He ordered madame Promfrey to prepare the Virgillis Potion for Hermione because she suggest that she still had her virginity intact, but not to his surprise the potion turned red. He knows by the look on Hermione's face that she was telling the truth but he was out of method to prove it. He wondered if the Malfoys had used dark magic in order to accomplished all this stuff happening to Hermione. He was out of ideas so he suggest to the girl to be strong and don't mind anything other people is saying to her, but he will do his best to solve this problem since he was the one who put her into it the first place. He also suggest to the girl to keep the truth about her marriage a secret. Telling it might result in something far worse than what is happening right now. But he also add that if the Malfoys have a better explanation about why they did this to her then he might reconsider sending them to Azkaban when the truth comes out.

Her friends were comforting Hermione, because she was crying again after what they witness. She keeps on saying that what they heard was not true and they believed her entirely, because Dumbledore said so and also because she's Hermione, she was always there for them and if it was any of them this was happening to she will be the first one there to help and comfort them, but they have to admit that she made a very stupid decision of marrying that bastard Malfoy. After about an hour of soothing Hermione, Harry and Ron left because they have classes and also because Ginny told them to. She advised them that she'll take Hermione to her common room to clean her up since its been three days she hadn't showered.

Ginny got hold of Hermione's hand and lead her to the heads common room and since many of the students were at their classes they didn't encountered any on their way.

"O.k Hermione you go clean up and I'll wait for you here" said Ginny, then she sit herself in one of the sofas in the Heads living room. She looked up at Hermione and she can see by the look on her face that she was tired and stressed.

"Ginny there's something I need to tell you" Hermione said tiredly then she also sit herself in one of the sofas that faced the red haired girl.

Ginny looked at Hermione straight in the eye and said "don't tell me you're going to kill Malfoy...I don't mind if you do...but Hermione he's the only real blonde in our school"

Hermione stared back at her friend then she smiled.

"Ginny I have to tell you that's a nice plan but that's not what I was going to tell you" replied Hermione

"Then what is it then...cause I have to tell you that I have some pretty good ideas of how to kill him...you know the kinds that no one will ever suspect us of doing it"

Hermione laughed at what Ginny said and answered back "like you're the only one with good ideas...but will get to that in a minute I want to tell you the truth about the marriage"

Ginny held Hermiones gaze with concentration now, she was always suspicious about their marriage, because every time she saw them together Malfoy only kissed Hermione on the cheek, hellooooooooo people in love don't kissed each other on the cheek and also they never looked at each other when they have meals in the Great Hall. In love couples don't do that they will stare lovingly at each other all time, but she vanished all those thoughts when Hermione told them over and over again that she loved him. Well so much for love and where it got her today. Then she listened to her friend explained the reason of the marriage.

" I married him not because of love but to save his family" Hermione started but Ginny gasped and interrupted her and said "what!... Why?...have you gone crazy"

"to answer your questions don't interrupt me...but I guess you're right about the crazy part...I am crazy for marrying him...but you know me...I'm crazy...I agreed because it was Dumbledore who asked me...I agreed because I thought they're changed people but I also agreed because it was only for three months...I thought that after the three months everything will go back to normal... but this is far from normal...did you know that his father escaped Azkaban because of the marriage...their wealth from their businesses increased dramatically because of the marriage...the people admired and feared them more also because of the marriage...many dropped their complaints against the Malfoys because their case will never win...you see with their son being married to me, their points will be hard to prove...they can't say the Malfoys hate muggleborns because I'm a muggleborn, and I'm Harry's friend and you know people will do anything for the Golden trio or whatever name you prefer to call us " Hermione finish her long speech then dropped her head to look at her hands, but quickly turned it back up when she heard Ginny said

"well...then we have a new plan...kill Malfoy and then kill Dumbledore"

"Ginny!"scolded Hermione trying to sound serious but she can't help the smile forming on her face then they both laughed. Ginny then told Hermione to go shower they'll talk after she cleaned herself up. So Hermione left for the bathroom leaving Ginny alone in the Heads living room after telling her not to tell anyone about what she just told her . Ginny thought well finally the whole mystery behind the marriage is being solved. The Malfoys really are bad...they should thank her for the sacrificed she made but I guess they are just ungreatful people.

"weasel what are you doing in the Heads common room"

Ginny hopped out of the chair and looked up to see who said that, she stared at Malfoy who was standing in front of the closed door of the common room, he was in his school robes and beside him stood a guy as tall as him. Ginny thought well this is what I get for thinking about Malfoy . I get to see him in the flesh. She really hate the guy.

"well looks like little red couldn't take her eyes off you mate" chuckled Blaise who was standing next to Malfoy.

Ginny cut the stare and sit herself back down the sofa. She was in no fighting mood. So she takes the easy way out and that is ignoring them.

"weasel I asked you a question...and you better answer it...I can kicked you out you know...cause this is my room" snarled Malfoy at the red haired detesting her for ignoring him. How dare she ignored him, first she slapped him and now she ignored him.

Ginny looked up at the two boys and answered annoyingly "If you can invite your friend in here... then so can Hermione"

"Grangers here" asked Malfoy he then smirked up at Blaise. Then they walked towards the sofas of the living room. The sofa Ginny was sitting on is a single, the one beside her left and across from her are single sofas too, and the one on her right is a double sofa, and that was the sofa Draco and Blaise sit themselves on. They dropped their bags beside them on the floor. Malfoy always the git put his legs on the table in the middle of the circle of sofas. He then smirked up at the red haired girl who was looking at him with disgust.

"so where's Granger?" he asked

"why should I tell you" Ginny snapped back at him

"Feisty witch" laughed Blaise

"Red...if I asked you a question... you answer...understand" Malfoy hissed at the red haired girl.

"why do you want to know where she is?...so you can marry her again" replied Ginny calmly she added that answer to her question to get a reaction from him and she sure did. His eyes gaped at her, but he changed it immediately to looking bored at what she had just said.

"why would I want to marry the cheating whore again" he replied back, then him and his friend both laughed. But Malfoy was a little bit shocked at what Weasly said, he now knows that she knows the marriage was a sham. Granger must've told her. He wondered who else knows, probably her friends. Well he had to tell his parents about this but he was not that worried, everything was going great or should he say better than what they've planned. Stupid Granger or stupid Dumbledore called Skeeter yesterday to witness the truth and now today's news is way better than the last one.

Ginny looked up angrily at the two, but before she can answered back Hermione appeared from inside her room, she was wearing jeans and a purple plain t-shirt, her hair was as usual in a messy ponytail. She was holding a book and was looking at it.

"Ginny...can you tell Harry..." Hermione began but was rudely interrupted by someone.

"to come and brush your hair...if you can call that a hair" Malfoy mockingly finished Hermiones sentence.

Hermione quickly turned her head to look up and nearly screamed where she saw who is it but she quickly found her courage then she scowled at him. Man seeing Malfoys face nowadays sure is scary, she thought.

"shut up Malfoy...lucky you have money to buy expensive potions to grow hair on that baldy head of yours" Ginny said

"weasel..why don't you shut up...I'm sure theres some potion at Malfoy Potion Enterprises to fix that ugly face of yours"

"yeah... I'm sure you've been using one for years aye" Ginny replied back

"Draco have some manners there are ladies in the room" Blaise interrupted the arguments.

Hermione walked towards Ginny and sit herself in one of the single sofas.

"ladies...I don't see any ladies here just a beaver and a red mouse" Malfoy snort after saying that.

"Malfoy haven't you done enough...is there something else you need" Hermione finally said something.

Malfoy turned to look at her and said "What have I done?"

"oh I wish I'll get a dollar when I start telling you what you've done I'll be a millionaire by the time I finished" Hermione replied angrily back .

"Really?...then start..I'll give you a dollar for each wrong I've done to you" he replied back

"you do know you will pay greatly for what you've done to me" Hermione said changing the path of the conversation.

Ginny and Blaise were quite now, they both turned their heads to look at Hermione when she talked then turned to Malfoy when he replied back.

"And why would I paid for something that I don't know of" He replied back

"you can keep on pretending...but I will find the truth...I know I will"

"pretending!...who says I'm pretending...you are the one whose pretending...cheating behind my back" he chuckled, he was not a bit scared at what Granger was saying

"oh I have to agree that you did a pretty good job in framing that whole cheating thing...but I'll get you back...you know very well you're the whore during our marriage" Hermione said pointing her index finger at him. She was thankful to Merlin for bringing her courage back. She thought if I can face Malfoy then I can face the whole wizardry world too.

Blaise laughed he couldn't help it, it was so funny to hear someone called Draco a whore. He thought that word was only applied to girls but it looked like it fits Malfoys reputation perfectly.

Ginny who was also quite during the conversation, turned to look at Blaise who was laughing his head out. She was really confused to what was so funny about what Hermione had just said.

"shut up Blaise" snapped Malfoy at the Italian Slytherin boy. Blaise looked at Draco and see him gazing angrily at him, he quickly shut his mouth and turned to look at the two girls in the room who were staring at him with the look on their faces showing confusion as to why he burst out laughing.

Suddenly Hermione stood up, she wasn't interested in talking to the Slytherins anymore. She turned to look at Ginny. The red haired girl looked up then she also stood up. Then they walked towards the door without even looking at the two boys, just as they expected Malfoy called out stopping them in their tracks.

"what Granger?...scared already...well at least they are pointing their fingers at you...indicating you are the whore" then they laughed out loud.

Hermione nearly pulled out her wand to curse them both but Ginny stopped her, the red haired wasn't saying any words but her face showed her that they aren't worth it. So Hermione push back her wand inside the pocket of her jeans, but before they left she said.

"Mark my words Malfoy..you will pay greatly for what you've done to me...you and your parents...and I'm sure you were involved on this too Zabini so you will pay too...damn you Malfoy...If your family are so selfish you should've just ask me to give you back the damn money, I don't need it... I will gladly handed it back...but its too late now...whats done is done...I have saved your family once and I won't do it again you ungrateful bastards"

Then she and Ginny left without hearing what Malfoy called out to them.

"I'll keep your words Granger"

Ginny and Hermione went to the Gryffindor common room to see Harry and Ron. Hermione want to catch up with some of the works she missed. Harry and Ron gladly handed her their notes, she told them that'll she'll returned it after she'd copied them down because she forgot to bring her books because Malfoy was at the common room. Ginny told them about what happened, excluding the reason of the marriage. She just twisted it a liitle bit. She said that Malfoy and Hermione were really in love but she caught him cheating, Hermione then decided to tell the press but he knows that it will ruined the reputation and name of his family so he framed her in the whole cheating scandal.

Two weeks passed and Hermione couldn't take it anymore. During classes everyone stares at her, when she passed corridors she can hear them whispering to each other, some loud enough for her to hear, they were saying stuff like, how can she still be here after what she did. Some boys cornered her sometimes in the corridor and in the library when she studies, telling her "if she wants a go with them" and if she tried to pushed them away they laughed and said stuff like "she doesn't looked like she's complaining here" and pointing their fingers to one of the pictures of her from the Daily Prophet. She cried herself every night when she go to sleep. She can feel the courage which was inside her slowly fading away. Lucky Harry and Ron were there sometimes to defend her when people throw insult at her. They just shout back at them, saying stuff like "it was Malfoy who cheated" or "put back your insult into your mouth before I choked you with it" She avoided Malfoy at any cost, they rarely crossed path, even though they shared the same common room but whenever they saw each other he smirked at her. What Hermione hates the most is during meals in the Great Hall, because everyone will be there and they all stared at her whenever she entered that's why she missed some of her meals sometimes. Dumbledore had arranged her meals to be deliver to her room but she refused she said that she was fine and not to worry about her. The headmaster said he was still working on a way for the truth to be revealed but for now concentrate on her studies.

The Daily Prophet seems to be publishing more story about her lately. They even have a column which asked the public about their opinion on the whole Hermione Malfoy sex scandal. Mostly answered that she is a bad influence on the students some said her Head Girl badge should be removed some said that she should be sent to Azkaban for ruining the Malfoy name like that. She can't read them all because it was just too much. But it was one of the articles in the Witches Weekly that broke Hermione's spirit that she decided that its over.

The article reads:

_During our recent research of the '__**MOST HATED WITCHES IN THE WIZARDRY WORLD'**__ we have come up with a new number one, __**Hermione Granger**__ ex wife of __**Draco**__**Malfoy**__ which now____ takes over the place of former Death Eater the late __**Bellatrix Lestrange**__ who is now most hated witch number three. Newcomer __**Rachel Biskettle **__is now in number two,____creator of the Biskettle Cream which ruined the face of many model witches by advertising false properties of her cream, that instead of vanishing your wrinkles it created it, which ended the careers of many model witches. Many are trying to find the cure..._

Yes she decided that its over, she'll let the Malfoys win, its better than walking around in public trying to be strong when she's dying inside. She made up her mind that she had to leave, she's an embarrassment to her friends and other people she know, other Houses make fun of Gryffindor because of her which caused many to hate her.

Three days later Hermione left Hogwarts making another front page news on the Daily Prophet. She returned to her parents who were surprised to see. Their daughter loved school so much, she was always excited about going to Hogwarts, she keeps babbling on and on about how late school starts but now she's back and its not even the holidays. They know that something was wrong but everytime they asked her she keeps on saying that nothing is wrong. Two weeks later, Hermione was rarely seen at their family meals, as her being an only child her parents were really worried about her. They tried to write a letter to the headmaster of Hogwarts asking an explanation for Hermiones behaviour but she caught them. Hermione had already told Dumbledore not to write to her parents, she'll explain things on her own.

Another week passed and her parents gave up. They tried talking to her but it won't work so they went with option number two and that is calling Mr Grangers sister to come and take her, she was really good at dealing with stressed people.

"Hermione dear your aunt is coming today to pick you up" Mrs Granger softly said to her daughter.

Hermione looked up at her mother and said "Daddy's sister?" her voice sounded sick.

"yes she's coming today...I packed all the stuff you need love..you'll live there until you feel better" Her mother said

"I haven't seen her in a long time" Hermione said her voice barely a whisper.

"well its good then that shes coming aye dear...you'll have fun there...Lucy was really happy when we told her that you were coming...she said that she herself is coming immediately to pick you up" her mother said excitedly and smile at her daughter, she was happy to hear her speak again.

Hermione was kind of happy too to see her mother smile, she was feeling guilty for making her parents worried about her. So she smiled back and tried to lighten up the look on her face and said

"Well since uncle Sherman's been dead for eight years now...I'll do my best to make aunty Lucy happy too since she's all alone in that big house of hers"

"yeah poor uncle Sherman...he always treats your aunt like a queen" her mother said, she thought of poor Sherman he was such a good man, he always brings Hermione expensive presents for her birthdays, he loved Lucy so much, too bad they didn't have any children

Hermione smiled again at her mother and said

"Well...Sherman Kent is no more but Hermione Granger will be there to make aunty Lucy happy"

_**NEXT CHAPTER: we will see why I named this story Lack Of Emotions...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey yall...thanks again for your reviews...I'm still speeding up the story a little bit...this is a very long chapter...hope you like it...and come on guys...review pls pls...I'm starting to get bored with my own story because you guys don't review...hehehe...kidding...**

CHAPTER 6

Hermione finished packing other important stuff she needed for her visit and then she waited for her aunt to come pick her up, and she arrived at about two hours later. Her aunt came into the house excitedly to meet her brother, sister in law and her favourite niece or only niece. She was also a curly haired brunette with big brown eyes, some will probably mistaken her for being Hermione's sister, when you compared them from afar but she was slightly shorter than Hermione, standing at a height of five foot 6, but with her black heels on matching her all black outfit, she reached up to Hermione's five foot 8 height when she greeted her at the door.

"Hermione!...oh look at you...a grown up already" Lucy said happily and then she kissed and hugged Hermione tightly. She pushed the girl back at arm length and looked her up and down and then she smiled up at her. Hermione was wearing black jeans with a white plain shirt, she plaited her hair that day, leaving some loose curls to fall beside her ears framing her face and at the same time, covered up her bony cheeks, caused by starving herself sometimes . She didn't bother dressing herself much nowadays since she's been staying in the house for nearly a month now.

Hermione put on a big smile on her face and smiled happily at her aunt.

"Hi aunty...its been a long time...you look beautiful" she said.

"OH shush you cheeky girl" her aunt playfully scolded Hermione back.

"so how are you dear... are you ready to spend some weeks with me...oh we will have so much fun" she added still holding Hermione.

"yes can't wait" Hermione answered back ignoring the how are you question, she was putting on a fake happy act for the sake of her parents. She was tired of upsetting everyone she cared about.

Lucy removed her hands from Hermione and then they walked together to the living room to meet her parents. They hugged and kissed each other too. They had lunch and then they talked about what each others been doing each day and how's everything. Hermione joined the conversation sometimes but most of the time she was off to her own world only to come back when going to the kitchen to help her mother prepared afternoon tea. Two hours passed and finally the conversation comes to an end. Her parents said goodbye to her and then she left with her aunt.

The ride to her aunts house took a very long time that it was starting to get dark outside, and without stopping for food or anything on the way, the time they reached their destination, Hermione was fast asleep only to be awaken by the voice of her aunt. Hermione was amazed at how huge Lucy's house was when she got out of the car, since she was a kid during her last visits, the hugeness of the house didn't astonish her that much cause she was either busy playing with her toys or busy playing with her uncle and aunt, but seeing it again at eighteen, she was speechless. It was enormous, maybe bigger than the bloody Malfoys manor she thought.

Her aunt looked at her and saw her staring at the house with her mouth opened then she neared herself towards where her niece was standing.

"its the same old house dear" she said, interrupting Hermione from her awing at the magnificent of the house.

Hermione turned her head and find her aunt looking at her with a smile on her face then she closed her opened mouth slowly and turned it into a smile. Lucy grabbed Hermione's hand and walked with her into the house after calling to the driver to bring Hermione's luggage inside and take it to her prepared room. Once inside, Hermione was in awed again...the inside was more beautiful than the outside, everything was either gold or silver, there was a stair going up that seems to never end and their were lots of closed doors that she immediately wanted to run to each one and opened to see what was inside, she looked up and the lights of the house were shining like stars in the sky causing the entrance into the house to brighten up like a Kings palace.

"magnificent!" Hermione gasped.

"O.K dear enough with the surprise look, everything here is the same as the last time you saw it...you better come into the sitting room to wait for dinner" her aunt said to Hermione

"its so different here" Hermione replied back.

"that's because you've haven't visited us for a very long time Miss Granger...the last visit I remember was when you came to say goodbye to us, saying that you were going to some boarding school we haven't heard of before" drawled someone behind Hermione, she quickly turned her head to look at the voice then she squealed happily when she realised who it was.

"Paul!" then she run towards the man and hugged him.

"Its nice to see you too Miss Granger" replied the man to the hug Hermione gave him

"Oh Paul you haven't changed much since the last time I saw you" said Hermione

"well... I must be still a wrinkling old man then" Paul replied playfully back trying to mask his face with a sad expression.

Hermione laughed at the man and said "well I was going to say handsome as ever...but if you prefer wrinkling old man then O.k"

Paul laughed too "Oh handsome will be fine with me Miss Granger" he said.

Hermione was happy to see Paul again, he was aunt Lucy's old butler, he was a funny man, always making her laugh and always blaming himself when Hermione breaks something valuable during her running around in the house. He offered her sweets sometimes because she hated vegetables served during meal times. Her parents and aunt and uncle have grownup talks sometimes and Paul was always there to keep her company, playing with her and her toys even though she knows the butler has a lot to do, like ordering the other workers of the mansion to clean and cook, because he was the head of the workers but Paul never showed any indifference when he's playing with her, he was always happy to spend time with her.

"Paul is dinner ready" Lucy said after sometime, letting the two finished their little reunion.

Hermione turned her head from Paul to look at her aunt just remembering that she was there.

"it will be ready in a minute madam" Paul said then he bowed his head, but before he left he looked at Hermione again and said "Its really nice seeing you again Miss Granger"

"you too Paul" she answered back and then followed her aunt to the sitting room to wait for dinner.

Like the entrance hall, the sitting room was magnificent too, it had dark blue curtains with silver flowers embroidered on it. The mahogany chairs in the room also had the same colour cushion as the curtains but the mahogany wood and the small tables at each corner which either a splendid vase or silver lining bowl on it were coloured gold. The table in the middle was made of glass with small gold linings at the corner. Hermione was absolutely amazed at how beautiful everything was considering the fact that she had been here a lot of times before but just looking at it from an adults eyes she was flabbergasted.

"so dear...what caused you to come back without finishing school" her aunt said before sitting herself in one of the chairs in the room.

Hermione who was still neared the door and admiring the beauty of the room turned lazily towards her aunt and then walked herself to one of the chairs. She was taking her time to think of a lie to answered back to her aunt, because she can't say that she got married to protect some guy and his family from being sent to prison and instead of getting her reward she was framed into a cheating scandal, then she got stressed by news being published on the media and being named the most hated person in the world she decided to quit school. Well that will arise some more questions which will lead to the truth and that is far from what she wanted. Her aunt doesn't know about the wizardry world, so explaining Voldermort and the gang will be very difficult.

Her aunt called back, interrupting her from her thoughts.

"yes... continue thinking of a lie to tell me dear... but don't say you were expelled because I won't believe you"

Hermione finally sit herself down and looked up at her aunt who was looking at her and waiting patiently for her answer. She sighed before answering her aunt.

"well...I don't know if I'm ready to tell anyone why I left school...you know my parents doesn't even know...but you are right I wasn't expelled...I'm too smart to be expelled." Then she chuckled at the last part of her own answer

"well if you are ready to tell me... then I'm here" her aunt replied in a soft voice.

Hermione was happy about her aunt not pushing her to tell the truth. She needed some time before she revealed the truth to someone, knowing what happened to her was her own fault caused her to bottled everything inside her. She should've refused when Dumbledore suggested her to marry Malfoy, who knows maybe today she was still at Hogwarts having a fight with Harry and Ron about her studying too much when the exams are months away, or even get an insult from Malfoy for just passing his way. But its too late now, she had made her decision, she married the guy, got herself infamous and then cowardly removed herself from everything she loved,...school, her friends and the wizardry world.

"so dear...what do you want to do now" her aunt disrupted the silence which was starting to build between them.

"I don't know...but I'm pretty tired from the ride here...so I think I'll skip dinner and go get some sleep... I'm not that hungry" Hermione said.

Her aunt laughed "well, well, well, your parents were right...they say you were skipping meals a lot my dear...I'm afraid I won't allowed that...we are having a feast today...Paul prepared all your favourite food so you better appreciate what the old man did to welcome you back"

Hermione smiled back at her aunt, well she can't say no. Lucy was the type of woman that won't take no for an answer. She is a very strong and understanding person, never pushed you too far to say or do something you are uncomfortable with, maybe that's why uncle Sherman was always smiling during the times he was alive even though he was a very sickly man, his illness claimed his life too early. She wished she was strong like her aunt. She remembered seeing her aunt during the funeral, she thought people cry when someone they loved died but not Lucy, she didn't shed a single tear and she recalled clearly the answer her aunt gave her when she asked.

"_well your grandma said never to cry when someone you loved dies, it shows that you are guilty of something...and since I haven't done anything to your uncle to feel guilty about I won't cry"_

They continued with their conversation but headed in a different direction, they talked about other stuff like clothes, perfumes and books. They talked for about twenty minutes when Paul came into the room to announce dinner. They ate and talked about many different stuffs but Hermione make sure to avoid the topic of her sudden departure from the boarding school she attended. Paul was there too, even though he was standing and doing the passing of plates of food and drinks during the meal, he joined in the conversation whenever Hermione asked him a question. Hermione went to bed after another talk with her aunt in the sitting room she asked about this and that and she tried her best to answer them all.

A week passed and that is what they do all the time, they talked, eat and go out. Hermione's aunt took her to many different places, the mall, the zoo, the park and they even have picnic at many different places too but whenever Lucy asked her about her stressful problem she changed the subject about how delicious the food was or how beautiful the day was. Her aunt never pressured her too much about her problem that's why everything between them was still smooth.

Hermione and her aunt returned from one of their picnics one day to find Paul waiting for them at the entrance. He looked at Lucy with a face that says someone important was here because her aunt quickly turned to her and told her to go clean up and have a rest, Paul will called her back when its time for dinner.

Lucy and Paul walked to one of many closed doors of the house. Paul opened it and there inside were six people all dressed in black robes. There were two women and four man. They all turned and smiled at Lucy. Lucy smiled back at them.

"well this is a surprise...I wasn't expecting to see you people today" Lucy said to the group of people who were sitting in the chairs behind the large table of the meeting room. She motioned her hand towards Paul indicating him to tell the workers to prepare tea for the people.

"we are sorry madam for interrupting you during this time of the day but we have a matter of importance to discuss with you regarding your husbands businesses" said one of the man in the group.

Lucy sit herself down in one of the chairs that faced the group of six.

"Is this about the family who built their businesses on my husbands lands" said Lucy

"yes...they offered us two point five billion dollars to buy back their companies" one of the women in the group speaks up.

"oh...that is a big offer...but tell me something first... is this family considered good people in your world" said Lucy always interested in news from the wizardry world.

Her husband Sherman Kent was a wizard, she was scared the first time he revealed himself as one but when he took her to see his world she was amazed at how magical the place is. All the S.K companies was owned by her husband, he was the only heir to the Kent fortune, too bad it had to end with him because they had no children to passed it down. She considered giving it to Hermione but explaining the wizardry world to the girl will be very difficult, so she chooses the six people who are now sitting with her in the room to look after her husbands company, she'll make a decision about where the companies will head in the next ten years when she reached her fifties but if she died suddenly without giving them her decision they will have to passed it down to any witches or wizards they believed worthy of looking after the companies, but sign a contract that they can never have it . She never visited the wizardry world again when her husband died, she felt uncomfortable being around magical people, so she arranged meetings every fortnight with the representatives of the S.K companies to talk about anything concerning the companies. They just had a meeting last week about some lands that owned by her husband being used by some magical family. They said it was signed under some magical contract, so they had filed a complaint to have it back.

"oh they weren't always good people...actually they were the number one followers of the Dark Lord... they hated people from the muggle world especially muggleborn wizards and witches...you see their family are known to be purebloods... That is the term used on witches and wizards who come from purely magical heritage ...but after the war they kind of changed their ways" the man who starts the conversation said.

"how do you know they've changed their ways...maybe they are pretending" asked Lucy.

"I don't think so madame...actually their son married a muggleborn" said the other women of the group.

"oh really...then that's good...I think we shouldn't accept the money then...considering their son married a muggleborn they must have really changed then...was it an arranged marriage or a love match.." she replied back to them

"oh it was a lovematch for sure...they were such a lovely couple...too bad it didn't last" answered back the woman who mentioned the marriage.

"oh what happened...did he killed her" Lucy eagerly questioned back the woman.

"Oh no...no killing was involved...the girl cheated on the poor boy...it was such a sad story...I felt sorry for him...he caught her in the act...the pictures published on the paper during the scandal was disgusting and shameful." replied the woman.

"oh that is sad indeed...then give them back there land immediately...don't accept the money...I don't think we need it" Lucy hurriedly replied back.

Paul entered the room interrupting the conversation with a gold tray that had seven cups on it, he served the guests tea first then handed Lucy's tea last.

Finally one of the man who haven't spoken a word during the conversation said

"we will do what you asked madame...but it may take some months before the lands is completely theirs again...you see a magical contract takes a long time to dissolve...so after that happened we will come back to you with another magical contract to sign the lands back to them"

"that's o.k you do what you have to do...but make sure to tell them that the owner of the S.K companies has agreed to let them have their land back...I'll sign another contract when the other one is settle" Lucy replied, lifting the cup of tea which was in front of her to take a sip.

Each one of them in the room took a sip of their offered tea, after that they talked about other important stuff about the company then they left using the fireplace in the room.

"Madame should I called Miss Granger for dinner now" said Paul who was still standing inside the room after he came with the tray of tea.

"oh yes yes" she answered back.

Lucy was still finishing her tea when Paul hurriedly came back into the room. She looked up at him and his face was showing shock.

"what's the matter Paul" Lucy worriedly asked Paul, her butler never acted like this in front of her.

"Its Miss Granger... madam" Paul replied back, his voice was kind of shaky.

Lucy instantly stood up.

"what's wrong with her" she said, her eyes showing worried but her voice sounded demanding.

"I...I knocked on her door but she didn't answer...so I opened it and she wasn't in her room...so I suspect that she must be reading in the library...I didn't want to interrupt the girl...so...so I opened the door of the library slowly..and...and she was flying books everywhere Madame...using...using some stick" finished the shocked man.

Now it was Lucy's turn to be shocked. Her niece flying books...well that is impossible she thought...well not that impossible...but its still impossible..Hermione a witch...well that explained the boarding school thing. She turned to look at Paul who was staring at her like he was waiting for her to say something about the flying books... NOW.

"enough with the staring Paul...you know what a witch is...you've seen a lot of them too...actually you are also married to one" Lucy answered back to the staring butler.

"I'm sorry Madame...I'm just surprised about it...I never thought Miss Granger would be a witch" he replied back.

"That's O.K Paul...but how's your wife anyway...is she still working on that cream of hers" she questioned the standing man then she sit herself back down.

"Rachel is doing quite well Madam...actually she and I want to thank you again for the money you gave us...without it... my dear Rachel will probably be in prison." the man answered back.

"you're welcome...but what exactly happened to the cream she invented" Lucy said

"well she said it was supposed to remove wrinkles on the face but instead of that happening the cream caused wrinkles to appear...healers are still trying to find the cure" replied back the man, his face showing a displeased expression.

Lucy looked up at the man then she laughed, she remembered meeting Rachel for the first time, she was a very short woman with a very funny attitude, same as her husband but Rachel was always busy inventing something, the last time she heard about one of her invention was when she was inventing some kind of potion that will make your hair grow faster, but as always like her all other invention it fails to accomplish the required task so instead it causes your hair to fall off. Then she applied for a job at some famous Potion company in the wizardry world but was declined, so she started inventing again from her home and now she came up with a wrinkle cream that instead of removing your wrinkles it created it. She thought, no wonder Paul came running to her that day requiring a quarter of a million.

"I don't think its funny madame" the man said

"oh sorry Paul...that wife of yours have some very nice ideas in her head sometimes" she replied back

"its not anywhere near nice madame...she'd probably ruined the life of many in her world" Paul answered back.

"oh enough about poor Rachel...but go get my niece" Lucy ordered Paul.

"Yes Madame" replied back the man.

"Oh and Paul...do remember to knock...we don't want her to know that we know she's a witch"

The butler just nod his head then he head for the door.

Hermione joined her aunt at dinner after Paul informed her. She came into the dining room wearing a pair of blue jeans and as always a plain shirt but this time it was red. Her aunt had bought her lots of new clothes with many perfect fit heels to go with it but she wasn't interested in dressing herself up. Her aunt scolded her one time during one of their trips to the mall to wear a nice shirt if she will continued wearing jeans but she ignored her. She got a nice lecture when they got home that day.

"so dear what were you doing" asked her aunt curiously, wanting to know what Hermione would say.

"I was reading in the library...you got some great books there" answered Hermione.

"Oh they are all your uncles books...he's just like you...he loves reading" Lucy replied.

"yes I remember him reading sometimes but I was never interested to asked him about the name or story of the books he was reading"

"oh that's because you were busy running around and breaking my mother's favourite vase" Lucy answered back

Hermione quickly looked down at her plate of food trying to eat but her cheeks were turning red.

" so Hermione do you know anything about the S.K companies" asked her aunt changing the topic of the conversation completely.

Hermione looked up from the plate of food which was in front of her and stared at her aunt. Why was her aunt asking her about the S.K companies. S.K. companies is owned by a wizard, she knows about the many businesses that go by that name; hotels, restaurants, book shops, flying broom shops and a lot of other shops, factories, industries and properties you named them all, she also remembered that it bought the Daily Prophet, it probably owned every business in Hogsmade and other places of the wizardry world...well beside from Malfoys businesses.,. She heard that the man died years ago leaving his companies to some people he trusted because he'd never married.

"what about them?" she asked

"I'm giving them all to you" answered her aunt, like saying that was a normal thing.

"what?...I don't think I'm getting this conversation aunty" replied Hermione.

"I said I'm signing the S.K companies over to you" her aunt was cutting a piece of stake on her plate, she was eating normally, but Hermione's stares was larger than before. She was looking confused too.

"Aunty I'm confuse...what things are you signing over to me?"

"oh love you can't be that stupid...I'm signing your uncles companies over to you...you belong in his world and I don't...you can go there and I can't" said Lucy, while putting down her fork and knife and looked at the girl.

"Whose world?...and what companies?" Hermione questioned back

"oh dear...what is wrong with you...am I speaking in another language...S.K companies is owned by your uncle...S.K stands for Sherman Kent...get it...he was a wizard and he married me so I owned everything now but since I'm no witch I'm giving them all to you"

"what?...you a witch?...wizard?"Hermione have her confused face on again.

"Paul!" called her aunt

"yes madame" answered Paul who was standing there the whole time watching and listening to the conversation.

"what did you put in the food...my niece is losing her mind" Lucy snapped back at the butler

The butler turned to Lucy then to Hermione who was still staring at her aunt, he then made up his mind to settle everything.

"Miss Granger we know you are a witch...I saw you in the library flying books around...your uncle was a wizard too... even my wife is a witch...S.K companies is owned by your uncle he gave it all to your aunt...but you know your aunt is not a witch and you are...so she is giving it all to you...you see...you belong in the magical world...you can go there anytime without feeling out of place to check how the companies are going...so Miss is that a better explanation or do you need another one" finished the butler

Hermione just shook her head, oh she definitely get it this time.

"thank you Paul...so Hermione what do you say" her aunt asked her smilingly.

After sometime Hermione finally answered

"I..I can't go back" she said

"What?...Why?" Lucy shouted back

"Its a long story...can I be excuse...I have to think...but thank you Paul for the great dinner" Hermione stood up and walked herself out of the dining room.

She can't go back, she's a disgrace to the wizardry world, no one wants to see her back except her friends... well she can always go back and say hey Ginny guess what I'm rich, I own all the S.K companies and I'm renaming it H.G companies... Then I'll go meet Malfoy and say hey Malfoy I got enough money to send you to prison... I got enough to prove my innocence now...oh I can fired Rita Skeeter too since my uncle owns the Daily Prophet...hehehe...but I can't I'm a coward..I can't just showed up and get on with my plan...people will get suspicious...they'll think I used the money to bribe people to think I'm the good guy...hellllllllllooooooooo I'm the good guy...AHHHHHHH...

Its been a week since the conversation between her and her niece. Hermione still haven't answered her request and she was getting impatient, its a great offer, her niece was a bit stubborn sometimes. She wondered what happened in the magical world to make her leave, its a wonderful place if you are a magical person. Humans or muggles or whatever they called us in their world are not fit to be in that place, Hermione will be the perfect owner, she's a witch and she's smart. So she decided to take matters to her own hands.

"Paul come here" called Lucy

"yes madame" answered Paul

"Is your wife busy this week...I need a favour from her"

"Oh anything for you madame" replied back the man

"I heard from my husband that magical people can make truth potions...can Rachel make me one...I want to know what Hermione is hiding inside that head of hers" Lucy answered back

"are you sure madame...shouldn't we give her some more time" the man suggested back to the sitting woman.

"how much time does she need...its been months Paul...and I'm getting impatient...and I'm not usually like this...but she's a stubborn girl...just like her father...there is something she's hiding...and I want to know it...so can you please tell your wife to meet me"

Later that day, Rachel Biskettle walked into the living room of the Kent mansion lead by her husband.

"Mrs Kent...its a pleasure meeting you." the woman said and held out her hands to Lucy. Hermione's aunt took it and smiled up to the woman. She lead her to one of the chairs in the room while Paul remained standing.

"its a pleasure meeting you too again" Lucy finally answered to the woman's greetings. Then she continued.

"I am sorry for disturbing you on this fine day...but I really need help right now"

"oh no...you didn't disturb me from anything...I was just inventing some other potion...you see I'm creating this potion tha..."

"oh that's nice" Lucy interrupted.

"my husband said you needed a favour from me" said the woman getting straight to the point because she can see the impatient look on the other woman's face.

"oh yes yes...can you make a truth potion" Lucy asked

"a truth potion...oh that is easy...actually I have a lot at home" answered the woman

"oh that is fantastic!...can you bring one today" Lucy excitedly asked back to the woman

"oh sure...I'll just go pick it up and I'll be back in a minute...so who's it for?"

Paul who was quiet the whole time finally speaks up.

"its for her niece woman...Madame wants to know what she's hiding inside that head of hers " he repeated the words Lucy said before.

"oh..ok...Ill be back in a minute."

"that's wonderful...I'll be in Hermione's room...Paul will show you to her room when you come back" said Lucy happily

"Hermione?...that's your niece's name right" asked Rachel suspiciously, the name sounded familiar to her.

"yes that's her name...oh you should know her...she's a witch too" Lucy hurriedly answered back

"I don't think so... there are a lot of Hermione's in my world...its just that name is quite famous there...that's the name of one of the chosen one's best friend" Rachel answered back

"oh...then forget about that...I'll meet you again in Hermione's room then"

" yes I'll meet you there" replied back the woman, then she left with her husband, going to the meeting room to use the fireplace there to floo home to get the potion.

Lucy went up to Hermione's room, her niece had avoided her for a whole week now, even though she was there during meal times, she quickly excused herself every time she started talking to her.

She knocked her door and after some seconds she opened it.

"Hi dear can I come in" she asked the girl who was in her pyjamas already even though its not yet time for sleep actually it was only 5.30p.m, man damn her niece, those pyjamas looks like they were in some horror movie. Bugs bunny pyjamas, my goodness I need to knock some sense of style into this girls head.

Hermione widened the opening of the door to let her aunt in. She returned to her bed and sit herself down while her aunt sit herself in one of the chairs in the room.

"Dear I am sorry for pressuring you in the last few days..but you have to understand...you are the answer to my wishes...I've been thinking of a plan for your uncles companies for years darling...and finally everything is turning out perfect...you being a witch solves everything...you belong to his world...you can look after his companies...I'm not asking you to work day and night...you just need to do what I do...talk to the representatives, they will do all the work...you just approve it...sign stuffs and other business things...you are a smart girl you can easily understand everything...you can even live here but go there sometimes just to check things...because I can't I'm not comfortable at being around magical people in their world...so how's that"

Hermione looked up at her aunt after she finished her little speech ready to answer back when a knock was heard at the door. Lucy immediately stood up and walked towards the door and opened it. There stood in the doorway was Paul and his wife she was holding a glass with water already in it. She looked at Lucy then she winked at her like she was telling her that this is the potion.

"Oh Rachel...come in... come in" Lucy quickly ushered the woman in, ignoring Paul who was also standing there, he turned to leave but Lucy called out to him.

"you too Paul"

"this is it...I mixed it with some orange juice...will tell her its a special potion for headaches...it will only take a few minutes then you can asked her anything you want and she'll tell you" the woman whispered softly to Lucy

"oh that's wonderful"

Hermione who was still sitting on her bed looked at the group of people talking secretly at the door way.

"Umm is there something wrong" she asked interrupting the secret conversation of the two woman.

They all turned their heads towards her and then the two woman smiled back at her. Her aunt walked towards her.

"Hermione this is Rachel Biskettle ...she's a witch...Paul's wife" Lucy said, introducing the other woman in the room.

The woman walked towards Hermione, before she reached the young brunette sitting on the bed she stopped she recognised who she is immediat.

"Hermione...its a pleasure meeting you...I'm Rachel Biskettle" the woman hurriedly said and then neared herself to the sitting girl and shake hands with her.

"Rachel Biskettle...your name sounded familiar...but I don't remember exactly where I heard it before" replied Hermione still shaking the woman's hand

The woman laughed. Oh she read about the scandal the little brunette was involved in. She thought well this is a nice opportunity to know what exactly happened. She won't tell her aunt what she knows, she'll just find out the truth when they give her the truth potion. So she handed her the glass she was holding in her other hand.

"Oh dear..I hope you don't remember...but here's something to clear that head of yours"

Hermione looked up at her suspiciously, so the woman quickly added.

"your aunt is really worried about you...so I brew that potion for your headaches"

Hermione took the glass and drink it .hmmm...taste like orange juice...delicious...hmmm...

The two woman in the room both turned to look at each other then smiled. Paul was still standing not liking a single second.

Suddenly the glass which Hermione was holding falls down from her hand creating a cracking noise. The three people in the room quickly turned their heads to look at her. Hermione stared back at them, then her eyeballs started to roll back making her eyes white in colour instead of brown, she then falls down on the floor shaking.

"what's happening...is this suppose to happen" her aunt worriedly asked the woman while running towards Hermione. Paul neared himself towards Hermione, his face showing worried, he looked at his wife.

"woman what did you do to her" he yelled at her

"don't yell at me...I don't know whats happening." she answered back. Whats happening, she definitely don't know. Damn even truth potion can't be created by her correctly.

"Rachel...do something...she's still shaking...Hermione...I'm sorry dear...please forgive me" Lucy softly said to the girl while caressing her head, she was shaking heavily, and there was saliva foam starting to form on her mouth. She used her hand to wipe it off.

Rachel pulled out her wand and said some spell and Hermione immediately stopped shaking, her breathing returned to normal too. Paul lifted her up and lay her on the bed.

"what did you do to her" shouted Lucy to Rachel.

"I don't know...I need a blood sample to check what's wrong" she replied calmly back to the shouting lady.

"you are not going anywhere near her again Rachel...you've done enough" said Paul to his wife.

"I can cure her...all I need is a blood sample...I have a lot of potions back home that will cure her" she quickly answered back.

"Its all right Paul...she's a witch we can trust her...o.k. Rachel make it quick"

Rachel repaired the broken glass first then she said some other spell while holding Hermione's hand, a tiny drop of blood dropped itself into the glass Rachel was holding. She said some other spell while pointing her wand to the glass. It created some kind of light inside the glass which changes its colour from red to blue then to green.

"what is it?" asked Lucy eagerly

The short woman looked up, she swallowed hard creating a gulping sound even though nothing was in her mouth.

"it looks like I have given her the wrong potion" she said softly

"WHAT!...no you can't do that what potion did you give her...and please don't say its a wrinkling potion because I will...I will...will...fired Paul" Lucy yelled.

Paul just stared at the mentioned of his name. Sure he was angry at his wife for making a huge mistake but firing him is so not fair.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am Mrs Kent...I must've picked up the wrong potion " Rachel stuttered back to the woman who's face was showing anger now.

"what potion did you give her then" she snapped back

"its one of my new invention...I called it 'Emotiliones'...I created it for people who'd can't take life anymore"

"what's that?" Lucy yelled back again

"it takes away her emotions...you know her feelings...I thought it won't work since all my invention don't... but the green light shows that it works" explained the short woman.

"what emotions?" Lucy lowered her voice but it was still a yell.

"It takes away her feelings it makes her feel no fear, anger, happiness or love...I'm extremely sorry madame but it was an accident I didn't mean for this to happen" she apologised her eyes turned slowly towards the sleeping girl.

"oh no you didn't you can't do that...no you just can't do that...but you have a cure right...you can cure her right" Lucy asked Rachel again.

"Yes and No...you see there is another potion already in her system...that's why there was a red and blue light which appeared during the spell I cast...and I don't know what this potion is...I have to know the ingredients or the purpose of that potion before I give her the cure...because the cure can't work when there's another factor conflicting with the potion I gave her."

"can't you just cast another spell to see what the ingredients or whatever of the other potion" Hermione's aunt asked

"I'm sorry Mrs Kent but I can't do that...this potion is too strong...its like its blocking the light in her system...and there's something else...the cure won't work after three months the potion is given to the person" the short woman admitted.

"oh this is great...what now...I don't think I know what to do now with an emotionless niece...oh her parents will probably strangle me to death...well congratulation Rachel...you've finally invented something" Lucy chuckled angrily.

"she needs to go back to the wizardry world...I think she knows the people who gave her that potion..she needs to convince them to give her the ingredients before the three months is up" advised Rachel

"she won't go back...there's something there that made her come back here" replied Lucy, her face not showing anger anymore.

"oh she will go...she won't feel whatever she felt before...she would still remembers everything but she will not have any feelings towards anything...but this other potion in her system could be a problem...it might caused some unexpected behaviour from her" Rachel answered back.

"ok then when she wakes up I'll talked to her about that plan so we can cure her before the time is up...but excuse me I have to call her parents that their daughter is going back to school...Paul please bring some food for your wife...and Rachel please don't sell that potion whatever its name is...what it does is not nice"

"I won't madame" the woman answered honestly back.

Next Chapter...Hermione is going back to Hogwarts...yipee...


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello yall again...I'm really sorry for the late update but I was actually waiting for my 30****th**** review...I waited for a month and still the reviews stuck at 28...eeekkkk...is the story that bad...hahahaha...well here is chapter seven dedicated to my 30****th**** reviewer even though I can't see you...hahaha...joks...this chapter is for my lovely 28 reviewers...**

**CHAPTER 7**

"Oh she's waking up...Paul get a glass of water" Lucy said as she watched Hermione stirred from her ten hour sleep.

Paul hurriedly went downstairs to get a glass of water while Lucy and Rachel stayed in the room. Hermione opened her eyes slowly, her head hurts but it feels like it doesn't matter. She looked up and her aunt and the woman who gave her the orange juice were staring at her. She started to sit up but falls back down.

"Hermione dear..are you alright?" asked Lucy, then she hurriedly neared herself to the bed, she bended down and helped her niece sit up, while Rachel was continuing her staring.

"yes..aunty...I'm alright...but my head hurts a little bit" Hermione answered back.

As soon as the hurt part was heard by Lucy she turned her head quickly and stared back at the staring woman, her eyes demanding an answer to why her niece's head hurts.

"Its the po...potion" stuttered the staring woman. Like saying that will answered everything.

Hermione turned her head to look at Rachel too, wanting to ask her why the heck a headache potion gives a person a headache, when the door was opened and in walked Paul, he was holding a glass. He walked towards Hermione and handed it to her.

"Hmmmm...another headache potion?" Hermione questioned the butler.

"oh..no Miss Granger...this time its just water" Paul hurriedly answered back then he smiled at her.

The three standing people all turned their heads to look at Hermione as she gulped down all the liquid inside the glass. She handed the empty glass back to Paul.

"So why are you all in my room?.." asked Hermione, trying to break the staring competition of the three.

"oh..Hermione it's because we were so worried when you fainted after drinking the potion Rachel gave you." replied Lucy, then she sit herself on the bed and give Hermione a peck on the cheek.

Then the silence started again, no one in the room seemed to know what to ask or say. So Rachel stepped a little further to the girl on the bed and asked her question.

"so... what do you remember Miss Granger?.." she asked, feeling uncomfortable at her own question.

"what do you mean?.." Hermione questioned back the woman while her aunt was rubbing her back up and down with her left hand.

"I mean what do you remember after drinking the potion I gave you" Rachel rephrased her question.

Hermione put on a thinking expression on her face and tried to recollect her memory of the given event.

"Hmm..well I remember you giving it to me...and I also remember myself drinking it...then I fall into a dreamless sleep...hmmmm...I think that's all I remember... I think the next thing I remember is waking up to find you and aunty staring at me...like I'm back from the dead or something" Hermione finished her story about her memory recollection of the previous episode.

"well I guess that's all...so how are you feeling sweetheart?" Rachel asked again changing the subject, she was relieved to know that everything was fine, the girl is not hurt that badly, just a headache and she is awake again.

"I feel fine thank you" replied back Hermione, the answer everyone gives to that question.

Lucy smiled at her nieces answer, then she hurriedly stood up and clapped her hands together loudly which makes Paul and his wife jumped a little from surprise while Hermione was still sitting quietly on her bed, like she didn't hear a single thing.

"ok Hermione...you do know you are going back to school...right?" Lucy asked her niece, she was so excited about her niece waking up that she forgot the real question she wanted to ask and that is if she was hungry, the girl had been sleeping for ten hours, she must be terribly hungry, but too late now she asked a different question.

"Which school?...my old school or a new school" replied Hermione.

"your old school dear...you know the one you left without a reason" her aunt answered back.

"oh you mean Hogwarts.." Hermione said.

"Hogwarts?" repeated her aunt.

"Oh that's the name of the boarding school I attend...and I didn't leave without a reason" answered Hermione openly to her aunt.

"then why did you leave dear...were you bullied there?.." Lucy asked hurriedly, she was starting to get impatient, she wanted to know the answer now, she's been waiting for weeks ,and it looks like her nieces lack of feelings is an advantage after all, maybe she won't be afraid to tell her what happened that makes her so stressed out in the past few months ; but she was not the only one, the other two people in the room were waiting too for Hermione's answer.

"oh I got married there...and.."Hermione started, but was interrupted quickly by her aunt.

"MARRIED!...oh you cheeky cheeky girl...how could you be married at 18...did your parents know about this...where's your husband now...did he cheat on you...young girl you have a lot of explaining to do" Lucy finished her shouting.

Paul and his wife both jumped a little at Lucy's outburst but Hermione was still sitting boringly on her bed, she turned her head slowly to look at her aunt who was staring angrily at her.

"don't get angry aunty it was not a real marriage...actually.." Hermione started to continue her story but was again interrupted by her aunt.

"Not a real marriage? ...and you think that's better...you think worrying your parents all this past weeks is right.." Lucy shouted again, she just cant control her anger at the moment, she never thought Hermione was this stupid to marry at a young age. Rachel moved towards Lucy to calm her down and Paul excused himself, saying that if he's needed please call. He'll learn the truth from his wife, he didn't want to be in the room anymore, he can feel some drama starting to happen.

"aunty don't be angry and please listen...I'm trying to tell you what happened and you keep interrupting me" Hermione answered back to her aunts second outburst.

"ok dear I'm sorry...but your story better be good...or else I'll send you back to your parents and tell them everything" Lucy calmly replied back to her niece.

Rachel removed herself from beside Hermione's aunt and then went and sit herself in one of the chairs in the room facing the girl on the bed while Lucy remained standing.

Hermione started her story right from the start, about the deal, the contract, the scandal, the mess, the memory and the running away. Lucy listened carefully to her nieces story, she was surprised at what happened to her niece in the magical world. She thought that criminals are the only kind of people that could be called very bad people but it looks like Hermione's husband and his parents are the worst people she had ever heard about. She was really angry now, she wanted to do the revenge herself, she was also a little bit disappointed with Hermione because of her weakness, she should have fight for her innocence to the end, but she knows Hermione is very bad when it comes to revenge, the love in her is too much, even enemies she can't hate. Well she hoped the lack of emotions in her will changed her behaviour a little bit.

"oh dear that is terrible" Lucy gasped after hearing Hermione's story.

"I know...they should pay for what they have done to you dear" added Rachel.

"well..what's in the past is in the past" answered Hermione to the two woman.

"what do you mean dear...you can't just forgive them...they should pay for their sins" Lucy said, her eyes showing confusion at her nieces answer.

"I think your aunt is right Miss...I'm not trying to be a bad person here...but its kind of a right thing to do...you should let them pay for what they have done to you...dear they ruined your reputation in the wizardry world" Rachel advised.

"Listen to yourselves... advising me to do wrong ...revenge is what weak people do...I had thought of nothing else but revenge when the scandal happened...but now I don't feel any anger towards them...its like my mind is free...and I think I can even face them without shame cause I know I'm right...but yes I'll go back...I have to prove my innocence...I'll clear my name...so please aunty and Mrs Biskettle don't advise me to do such things" said Hermione.

Both of the woman turned to look at each other, their mouths opened.

"what did you do to her?...I thought you said she will have no more emotions...now the girl is a saint" Lucy shouted for the third time that day, but this time it was towards Rachel.

Rachel quickly stood up and walked closer to the woman and her niece.

"well...no emotions means no more feelings...so she doesn't care about what happened...its like when you slap her.. she'll feel only the pain but won't do anything back to you... or she'll either advise you that's its wrong or ignore the slap all together" Rachel explained quickly, because the look on Hermione's aunts face was quite scary.

The results was not what she expected, she never thought that she will be making people turned into saints. She then made up her mind that she will have to stop making potions , non is turning out the way she planned.

"what emotions are you two talking about?" asked Hermione while she looked at the two woman and interrupting their conversation..

Both woman then turned their heads to look at Hermione, each waiting for each other to answer the girl on the bed. Lucy then turned her head again to stare back at Rachel.

" Rachel will answer that dear" said Lucy smilingly while facing Rachel.

Rachel was shocked at what Hermione's aunt said, so she cut her staring and started her explanation.

"well dear the potion I gave you yesterday was not a headache potion...ummm...its a truth potion"

"a truth potion?" asked Hermione, not understanding a single thing the woman was saying.

"yes dear...we wanted to know what you were hiding inside your head...we wanted to know what happened to you in the wizardry world that made you come back...you know your parents were very worried about you and the way you were acting" Lucy said, clearing the confusion Rachel was making.

"oh ok...so what does that have to do with emotions" asked Hermione again, not completely satisfied with the answer she was given.

"well it was not a truth potion...it was actually one of my inventions...I thought it was the truth potion but it was not...it was a potion I created for people who can't take life any longer...so instead of you telling us what happened...we removed your emotions" finished Rachel, then she turned her eyes to look at the painting hanging behind Hermione avoiding the young girls eyes.

"is that all...I thought you two killed someone" said Hermione, not understanding why the two woman was avoiding eye contact with her, cause even her aunt was looking at the painting behind her.

"so you don't hate us dear?" asked Lucy, turning her eyes slowly to look at her niece.

"hmmmm... considering that I'm out of emotions...I don't think I do...actually I feel nothing" answered Hermione, she was trying her best to get a reaction from herself to the situation the two woman in the room had put her into but she can't. Its like her insides was empty. She remembered everything but the feeling to perform what was needed wasn't there.

"ok then dear..now that's settle...there's something else you need to know" said Lucy.

"what?...did you two remove my legs too" asked Hermione, understanding what she was saying but not getting the feeling why she said it.

The two woman in the room laughed at that.

"well I guess there's still some you left in there" answered Lucy smilingly at her niece. Then she continued what she wanted to say before.

"the potion Rachel gave you have a cure...but it can't work right now because there's another potion already in your system that's conflicting with the potion you took yesterday...in order for the cure to work...the ingredients and purpose of the other potion must be known...Rachel here will brew a potion to remove it from your system...but that's not all dear...you only have three months to look for these information...if the three months is over...you'll be emotionless forever"

One minute passed and Hermione finally answered.

"I don't think its that bad...I can always use my common sense to make up actions to the different types of situation I'll be thrown into...ill smile when I'm happy...ill laugh when its funny...ill have tears in my eyes when its sad and I can even put on an angry face when someone says something that will make me mad."

"but dear don't you want to have feelings towards things...you know real feelings instead of fake ones" her aunt tried again with the emotions topic.

"well those feelings made me weak...so I don't think ill need them" answered back Hermione.

"Miss Granger you need to have your emotions back...you see...the other potion in you will cause some problems...I don't know what it will be... but I'm telling you it wont be good...from my understanding this potion is very strong it might cause you to lose your mind ...and if that happens...I don't think I'll be able to help you.." Rachel advised the young girl again.

"well ok...I'll do what you two wants me to do...Ill go back...convince whoever gave me that potion to give me its information before the time is up...then I'll come back give it to you and then you'll brew me a potion to clear it from my system... then I'll be happy again when my emotions comes back" Hermione said, she understands that the two woman were concerned about her, so she uses her common sense to do what is right and that is answered them with the answer they needed to hear.

"oh thank you dear that means so much to me" said her aunt happily.

Then she added "but that's not all I need...I want you to let the Macoy's pay for what they have done to you..."

"hmm still on about the revenge..well... what do you want me to do...kill them all...cause that won't be a problem I won't feel a thing for them if I'm done...and aunty its Malfoy not Macoy's" said Hermione and correcting her aunt's mistake.

"oh dear that is a very bad idea...I don't want you to go to jail...but ill say... do to them what they did to you...go back...make your ex husband fall for you...when he's madly in love with you... hire a hooker or whatever you call your prostitutes in your world to act as his lover...take pictures like what they did to you and publish it in the media...your uncles businesses will pay for everything..." Lucy finished with an evil smile on her face.

Rachel and Hermione who was watching her during the explanation of her evil plan turned to look at each other.

"well I don't know... your plan sounds hard aunty...you know I can always pay the people who can help me regain my true memory...Dumbledore said they are expensive but I'm sure uncle's companies can afford it..." said Hermione, trying to change her aunts mind.

"don't you dare say that old mans name again dear...he's the one who put you in this situation in the first place...you listen to my plan and everything will go accordingly...OK" Lucy scolded back Hermione.

"your aunt is right dear...they should learn their lesson...I have always hated the Malfoys...they kicked me out when I applied for a job at their Potions Company" Rachel added.

"well I can see why" Lucy replied back.

Rachel ignored the other woman's words and continued her tale to Hermione.

"anyways Miss Granger...you cannot recover your true memory from those memory retriever people...its too late...the time limit should not be over a month and if I'm right its being more than a month since the incident...so the only way for you to prove your innocence is to find out information about the other potion I told you...and I'm sure it was your husbands...oh I mean your ex husbands family who gave it to you...do whatever you can to get the information needed...and don't worry... I'm good at brewing potions to remove the effects of other potions as long as I know the ingredients and its purpose.."

"do we have to do all this...I'm telling you two...I'm perfectly fine" Hermione said.

"well.. would you be fine if someone just come up to you and slap you on the cheek without a reason" said Lucy.

".well...why don't one of you slap me if I feel anything...I'm sure I know how to use my common sense to figure out the action I need to do" answered Hermione to her aunt.

" then slap her Rachel" Lucy ordered the other woman.

"me?" asked the woman.

"yes you...do it now...lets see what my smart niece will do when someone suddenly slaps her" Lucy said, she was starting to get angry again at what Hermione was suggesting.

Rachel walked towards Hermione, the young girl was looking at her, her face showing no expressions, it was like she was waiting boringly for her death to come. Rachel tried and put a smile on her face to show the young girl that she was sorry for what she was about to do.

"oh come on...we don't have all day Rachel...on with it" Lucy impatiently scolded the poor woman.

Rachel raised her hand and slapped Hermione on the cheek, it wasn't a hard one but it wasn't a soft one either. The moment the slap was done, the poor short woman went flying backwards. She looked up and Hermione was standing on the floor now. Her eyes showing anger, she moved herself near to the woman who was laying on the floor, Rachel was trying to lift herself up when Hermione got her by the neck, the poor woman's breathing started to fade as the grip of Hermione's hand started to get tighter on her throat but luckily Hermione was suddenly pulled back by someone, it was Lucy she was holding on to Hermione's hips very tightly.

"dear stop it...I didn't tell you to do that much" cried Lucy while holding Hermione.

Rachel was trying to calm her breathing at that time, she was shocked at what just happened. She knew their will be side effects but she never thought she'll be the one to experience it first. She looks towards aunt and niece and she finds herself staring at Hermione's angry eyes, but suddenly it went blank, her facial expression turned emotionless again.

"I'm sorry about that madame" said Hermione soflty while she straightened her wrinkled pyjamas from her struggling with her aunt.

Lucy turned her head and looked at Rachel who was still on the floor.

"what's wrong with her...she's turned into a saint and a maniac" Lucy yelled to the woman who was by now trying to stand up.

"I think what just happen is one of the side effects of the other potion...its like... when she gets angry... that's the only emotion she will concentrate on...and judging by at what just happened I can see that she can't control it...I'm afraid we have to act fast... she should leave for school today or tomorrow morning...I don't know what will happen if she stays like this for too long.." Rachel explained. She walked towards Hermione, who was standing beside her aunt still smoothing her pyjamas like what just happened was not a big deal.

"aunty I'm hungry...I need to eat... I've been sleeping for hours" Hermione said, her face started to show anger again.

"umm..ok dear why don't you go tidied yourself up then come downstairs...I'm sure Paul has prepared us breakfast..now run along dear will be waiting downstairs for you" her aunt cheeringly said to Hermione. She looked at her nieces face and Hermione was glaring at her.

"ok dear why don't you come downstairs now..." Lucy added quickly.

Hermione's face suddenly returned to normal. She looked at the two woman and they were staring at her so she turned her lips into a smile and nod her head at her aunt.

"thank you aunt" answered Hermione.

The two woman quickly made their way to the door while Hermione was looking in her closet to find something to wear. The moment they were out, Lucy quickly pulled Rachel towards her and questioned her.

"what's happening to her...you said she will not be feeling anything"

"well as I said before its the other potion that's doing all this to her, its kind of mixing up all her emotions, its like she's focusing on one emotion at a time then emotionless again or gets angry at something very quickly...and I'm quite sure it will be like this to all her other feelings" Rachel explained again.

"what do you mean by...all her other feelings" questioned Lucy again.

"I mean... it won't be anger she'll be concentrating on when the effects shows up again...she might feel happiness, sadness or even love by just someone's actions...but it will go away after some minute...that's what I think..so we need to start preparing for her return to Hogwarts...I think its better to tell the headmaster about all this.." explained Rachel again.

"no we are not telling that headmaster anything...my niece got everything she needed right here..she'll go back and do what I told her to do then she'll come back with what we needed and everything will go back to normal...so if you will excuse me Rachel I have some guests downstairs that needed my presence..." said Lucy to the other woman she turned to leave when Rachel called out to her.

"what guests?...I thought we are going to have breakfast"

"well that's what you and Hermione needed to do I've already have mines...I think Paul is waiting with breakfast in the dining room...and the guests are my husbands companies representatives...I need to sign some papers to hand the companies over to Hermione...the Macoys will pay for what they have done to my poor niece.." finished Lucy, then she hurriedly walked herself down the stairs towards the meeting room.

Lucy entered the room and instead of the usual six their were only five people dressed in robes sitting behind the meeting table, one of the woman representative was not present due to some illness.

"Hello Mrs Kent...How are you?..."greeted one of the man of the group of five..

"Hello to you all...and I'm fine thank you...so did you bring the papers I asked you...I want to get this done today...sorry for the late notice..."answered Lucy.

"No problem madame...it is our job to do what you want.." answered back the man who greeted Lucy.

"yes thank you again...it's my niece Hermione Granger that I'm signing the companies over to...she's a magical human being too... like you people..." said Lucy proudly.

"Hermione Granger?..." all the five of them said at the same time.

"yes...what's wrong?... is she too young?..I'm telling you my niece is really smart...she can look after my husbands companies without any help..."Lucy quickly answered back to the curious look of the five people.

"oh no madame its not that..its just... that's the name of the young girl who helped the boy who lived to defeat the Dark Lord..."said the only woman of the group.

"oh I don't think thats my niece...my niece is the one who got herself married to one of the most self centred people in your world" relplied back Lucy.

"then it is her...she's the one who married Draco Malfoy son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy..." answered back the woman of the group.

Lucy looked at them confusingly, she was not getting the names the witch woman had just mentioned.

"so are you cancelling the signing of the magical contracts?.." asked one of the men.

"and why would I do that.." answered Lucy.

"sorry madame...I just thought that you won't be signing the contracts considering what they have done to your niece" explained the man who asked the question.

"what are you talking about...and why are you bringing that up...I'm talking about my niece here not the magical contract people" said Lucy starting to get frustrated at what the man was suggesting...she always hated people who get off point when having an important conversation.

"Malfoy's are the magical contract people madame... and your niece married their son...we just thought you won't be giving them back their lands due to what they have done to your niece.." said the woman to Lucy, she hoped that will clear some confusion which was starting to happen.

"what!...you me..mean...those idiots who begged me for their lands is my nieces ex family..oh my..what a fantastic turn of events" exclaimed Hermione's aunt.

The five people in the room looked nervously at Lucy, because she was grinning at herself. One of the men got the courage to ask her that time.

"Mrs Kent...so are you signing the contracts or not"

Lucy looked at them and stop her grinning. She was grinning because she got the perfect revenge for the Malfoy's. She'll tell her niece after the meeting.

"hand me the ownership contracts...I need to get this done immediately...I have to join my niece to explain some stuffs before she returned to school.." commanded Lucy.

The only woman of the group stood up and walked around the table towards Lucy and dropped the contracts on the table in front of her. She pointed her finger to where Lucy should sign and Hermione's aunt scribbled her signature quickly to where the woman was pointing. Five minutes passed and the signing up was done. Lucy stood up said her goodbyes and head for the door but before she exit the man who greeted her at the beginning called out to her.

"Mrs Kent I know its not any of my business...but are you going to sign the Malfoy's magical contracts.."

Lucy turned her head to look at them then she smiled at them before answering the mans question.

"Ah...you are right there Mr Decker...its not any of your business...I have something much better for them...thank you again for coming...Ill see you all later.." then she exit.

Lucy found Rachel and Hermione eating quietly in the dining room while Paul was nowhere in site, she sits herself down in one of the chairs near Rachel which was facing Hermione. Her niece turned her head and looked at her then they both smiled at each other. Before Lucy could ask her question to her niece Rachel beat her to it.

"so how was the meeting Mrs Kent" she asked.

"oh it went well, everything is now settle, the companies are now Hermione's, she just need to sign some papers..."answered Lucy, she then turned her head to look at Hermione and added quickly.

"dear ...can I talk to you after your meal"

Hermione didn't answer she just nod her head. Lucy looked around to see if Paul was there but he was not, so she called out to him. Paul hurriedly entered the dining room after some minutes and leave again after getting his orders to pack and prepare Hermione's stuff, Lucy told him that her niece will be leaving tonight for Hogwarts.

After breakfast Rachel says her goodbyes and said she'll return tonight to take Hermione back to Hogwarts.

Lucy took Hermione to one of the many rooms of the house and explained to her the best revenge plan she had come up with. Hermione listened, she didn't interrupt she was taking in all the details of her aunts evil plan. After that Hermione went upstairs to check and pack some more school stuffs cause the workers have already packed everything she needed. She decided to read a book to pass some time but a knock was heard on her door, she opened it expecting her aunt but nope, three pretty ladies were standing outside her door, they were all wearing pink high heels with matching pink outfits and they were all holding big bags in their arms.

"Hello darling...I'm Tisha...this is Tamika and her twin Tammy...we are here to clean you up.." said the pink outfit lady who was standing in the middle. Hermione looked at them ready to answer them back with a no but she was pushed back forcefully when they entered her room without her permission.

"looks like we have a lot of cleaning up to do.." said one of the twin after scanning Hermione with her eyes.

"oh I love cleaning up..." squealed the other twin.

"stop it you two...get the stuff ready...lets get this heiress cleaned up.." ordered Tisha.

Hermione can see that she got no say in the situation decided to get it over with.

Lucy and Paul waited for hours before Hermione finally showed up, they were both speechless when Hermione entered the room followed by the three pink outfit ladies they were smiling proudly at their work. Hermione was beautiful that was the only word in Paul and Lucy's mind, everything about her was brighten up, her brown eyes were shining brightly together with her silky smooth long curls. The outfit she was wearing match every little detail of her body. Hermione looked at Lucy and the butler then she smiled at the two.

"Hermione you look beautiful...oh thank you girls.." Lucy finally said something.

"Thank you aunt" answered Hermione, while the three pink outfit ladies just smiled.

After some more thank yous the three pink outfit ladies finally left leaving Hermione, Lucy and Paul.

"oh dear...you look fantastic...oh Rachel will be here soon...so did you prepare everything I told you..." asked Lucy to Hermione.

"yes aunty...everything will go according to plan...so don't worry...I won't fail you.." answered Hermione.

Paul looked at the two suspiciously wondering what they were talking about, he just hoped that its something good.

Three hours passed and finally Rachel showed up, she was in a matching yellow skirt and blouse with green piping's at the collar. She found the three people in the sitting room talking about this and that and she was greeted by a disgusted look by Hermione's aunty saying her outfit looks like a banana but she ignored it, and like Paul and Lucy she was surprised too when she saw Hermione, she was out of words for some minutes before she said her praises to how beautiful Miss Granger was.

Everyone said their goodbyes after dinner, Paul was getting everything in the car while Rachel and Lucy were whispering some stuffs near the entrance door and Hermione was already in the car. They were going to see her parents first before she leaves for Hogwarts. She was thinking of her aunts plan, she decided she will go on with it. Her aunt was probably right, they should not be forgiven, she was feeling no anger towards them but she knows in her mind that what they did to her was wrong.

Hours passed and finally Rachel and Hermione were ready to go to Hogwarts, the Grangers were very happy to see their daughter going back to school they gave her some more books they bought during their trips to the book store in town to take with her.

Rachel took Hermione to her house to use the fireplace at her home to floo to the wizardry world. Rachel shrink all of Hermione's belongings so she'll be able to carry it. She told her of the directions to take when she landed into the place she was ordered her to say. Hermione just nod her head at everything Rachel was telling her. They say their goodbyes and Hermione then disappeared leaving Rachel alone in her house.

. .

Dumbledore was finishing some paperwork in his office when a knock was heard at his door.

"come in.." he called out.

The door opened and in walked Hermione. The professor was speechless when he saw who it was.

"Hello Headmaster..." said Hermione while walking in, she then sit herself in one of the chairs facing the headmaster.

"well hello there Miss Granger..its been a long time." answered back the surprised professor.

"yes a very long time indeed...I'm back to finish my final year" said Hermione.

"that is a wonderful news child...but I'm sorry to say that I still haven't found any evidence regarding the dreadful scandal the Malfoy's put you into.." said Dumbledore and then he looked worriedly at Hermione's face to see her reaction to his revelation, but nothing happened she just sat there waiting for him to tell her that she can leave if she wants to.

"that is all right Professor...I will only be focusing on my school works...so there's no need for you to worry about all that anymore..." replied back Hermione with a big smile on her face. She was following her aunts plan, first part of the plan is to lie to the Headmaster.

"looks like your rest did you some good Miss Granger.." said Professor Dumbledore.

"oh yes...I'm perfectly fine now...thanks to you for accepting me back...so am I still Head Girl Professor?.." questioned Hermione.

"of course you are child...the Deputy Head Girl refused to take the Head Girl position so I left it empty...I was going to have an election to choose a new one but many prefects refused to do it ...well not many just Harry and Ron..." said Dumbledore.

"ill call your friends to tell them that you are back...I'm sure they will be very happy to know that you're back.." added the Headmaster with a smile.

"oh...I'll surprise them later Professor..may I go to my room first...I need to unpack some stuffs..." Hermione quickly answered back. Surprising her friends was number five on her aunts revenge plan. She had to complete stage number two and that is meeting Draco Malfoy.

"its ok child...you may leave now...I'm just finishing some paperwork...and by the way Miss Granger you look wonderful..."answered back the Professor.

"thank you Professor...I'll see you later" replied Hermione.

She turned and exit the room but she didn't see the suspicious look the Headmaster was giving her, he can see their was something different about this Hermione, the moment she entered the room he knew their was something about her that was not the same beside from her looks. He sits back down on his chair and continuing his paperwork hoping to Merlin that Hermione was changed in a good way.

..

Hermione made it to her common room door without encountering any students on the way.

"Hello Miss Granger you're back..its nice to see you again" exclaimed the man in the painting.

"Hello...its good to see you too" answered Hermione. She stood still for a moment to think of the password.

"Unity" she finally said.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger...Unity is not the password anymore Mr Malfoy changed it.." said the man in the painting.

"then... can you please open the door cause I don't know what the new password is.." she said.

"I'm sorry again Miss Granger but I can't do that...no password..no entering"

"no worries... I hope you wont mind me knocking really hard on this door..." smiled Hermione.

"why don't you go ask the Headmaster for it Miss Granger..." the man quickly added, he had enough knocking, Malfoy's friends always knocked so hard that it almost melt the paint on the his painting.

"I'm sorry...but I can't do that...I've just came from the Headmasters office so I'm pretty tired.." Hermione said.

She ignored the man and ready her hand and then she knocked on the door. It started as a soft knock then the pressure started to build up on the knock, next minute the man in the painting was holding his ears tightly cause the knocks were louder than a screaming banshee.

After four minutes of knocking the door was opened slowly, not by Malfoy but Blaise Zabini. He looked confusingly at Hermione he looked her up and down and smiled seductively at her. Hermione was looking disgustedly at him, anger emotions were starting to build up in her.

"hmmm Zabini what are you doing in the Heads common room.." Hermione asked.

"well well well the pretty lady talks...hmmm so what is your name love" said Zabini and taking a step towards her.

"Zabini if I asked you a question you answer..what are you doing here.." Hermione asked again.

"they are having a party Miss Granger...the Slytherins won Quidditch against Ravenclaw yesterday.." the man in the painting said.

Hermione turned to look at the man in the painting and nod her head. She tried to walk in but Blaise stopped her by blocking the doorway.

"Zabini remove yourself from my way or you will be sorry" advised Hermione to the dark skinned boy, she finally conclude in her mind that the boy was drunk, his breathe stinks and smelled of alcohol.

"call me Blaise love...you know your face looks familiar.." said Blaise ignoring what Hermione was saying.

"Stupefy!.." Hermione said pointing her wand at Blaise freezing him at the doorway. Hermione then pushed him out of her man in the painting was staring nervously at Hermione and he quickly turned his head away when Hermione looked his way. She smiled at him and said.

"this will be our secret...don't tell the Headmaster..."

"of course Miss Granger..I won't speak a word of this...anyways what your doing is not wrong...what those Slytherins are doing is against school rules.." answered back the painting man.

"of course...I'm just doing my head girl duties.." said Hermione, then she walked in the common room. The site she was greeted with when she entered the room was not what she expected, the students in the room were all drunk, some were jumping up and down the sofas while others were having dirty dancing in the kitchen knocking everything down, the room was a total mess, and the blonde she wanted to see was nowhere in site. She walked towards where the music was coming from and used her wand to break it into pieces surprising everyone in the room. They all turned their heads to look at her.

"since all of you have broken school rules...I now put you all on a week long detention" said Hermione confidently to all the Slytherins staring angrily at her. She was not a bit scared at any of them.

"and who the heck are you...the Headmaster.." said one Slytherin boy. All the students in the room laughed.

"no I'm not the headmaster I'm the head girl..." said Hermione.

The Slytherins laughed again at that.

"when I count to three...all of you better leave this room... if not ...I'll make it a two week long detention for all of you...and by the way I'm taking away two points from each of you..." Hermione said.

They all stared at her like she was crazy or something. Hermione stared back and lift up her hand and count, she reached three and non moved.

"hmmm looks like I have to do this the hard way..." she said

"and how are you going to do that...carry us.." the boy who talked first said, and they all laughed again.

"of course...Stupefy!.." yelled Hermione and everyone in the room freezes. She smiled at her own accomplishment then she levitate them all outside, dropping them in front of the man in the painting, he looked at Hermione and she was smiling at him again, he made a gulping sound and smiled back at the pretty brunette. Hermione cast a spell on one of the Slytherins and he was immediately mobilize again, he looked at Hermione nervously, he was a fifth year and thats why Hermione chooses him for her next task cause he was the youngest of the partying students.

"this is the list of the people who partied inside the common room today...you take it to the Headmaster so he can arranged your detentions...if this list doesn't reach him...you'll be sorry.." threatened Hermione to the fifth year Slytherin boy, he nod his head and quickly made his way to the Headmasters office.

She decided to mobilize the partying students but changed her mind, she'll let them lie down in the hallway for some hours, she smiled again at the man in the painting then she entered the common room again and closed the door. She looked around to check the mess the Slytherins had made and it was bloody big, everything in the room was broken, the chairs the tables the windows and everything. She went in her room and smiled to herself when she realised that not a soul had entered her room, everything was just the way she left it, looks like no one knows her password. She unpacked her stuffs then came back outside to the living room to fix the mess, she took out her wand and fixed everything. Thirty minutes passed and Malfoy's bedroom door was flung open and out walked a very angry looking Pansy.

"I can't believe you cheated on me Draco...I love you.." she was yelling at the blond standing at the doorway of his room. Draco was scratching his head, he was wearing his boxers and no shirt.

"Pansy's you are over reacting... it was nothing..it didn't mean anything.." drawled Draco.

"you liar...she told me...I thought she was lying...but you mentioned her name when we were kissing..." Pansy yelled again.

"Pansy I didn't sleep with her...she's the one who forced herself on me..." said Draco while walking towards Pansy, Hermione was standing in the kitchen by that time she was watching boringly to the drama happening.

"Pansy you are the only one...you are the one I want.." said Draco and then pulled Pansy towards him.

"then say you love me...say it" Pansy said

"you know I do pansy.." Draco answered.

"then say it..." she repeated.

One minute passed and Malfoy still haven't said a thing.

"I knew it...you don't love me...take your hands off me..." she cried and then she removed Dracos hands from around her. She looked around and noticed something.

"where is everyone..?.." she said.

Draco then looked around too and noticed that the partying people where nowhere to be seen. Then he looked at the angry girl in front of him and he answered her.

"I don't know...Pansy listen to me...love doesn't have anything to do with our relationship... I want you not her.."

"shut up Draco...you cheated on me...s o its over..." Pansy said and headed for the exit.

"I didn't Pans...but you'll come back...I know you will...you always do...so why don't you make it easier for the two of us and come back now...you know I'm not a patient man.." said Malfoy but Pansy was already opening the door and exit.

Hermione took Pansy's exit to make her appearance, she walked slowly towards where Malfoy was standing .

"so you are not a patient man aye Malfoy.." said Hermione.

Draco quickly turned his head to look at Hermione, he was surprised to see someone was in the room and also a little bit embarrassed cause that means someone heard their little argument a minute ago.

"who are you?...and what are you doing here" he asked quickly.

"ah you don't remember me...well that's sad..cause I remember you..." Hermione answered back.

Draco looked at her again, she looked quite familiar, her features reminded him of someone, but this girl was more beautiful than the person he was thinking about. He started to asked her again but was interrupted by Pansy's screams. She was running back inside the common room with a horrify look on her face.

"Draco...everyone is dead.." she screamed, looking at Draco and then she turned her head to look at the other person in the room. She was breathing heavily from her discoveries of the bunch of people laying outside. She stared at the other girl and recognised her immediately.

"Granger?..." she exclaimed.

"Ah good Parkinson...you guess my name right..." said Hermione and then she smiled at the two.

Malfoy was now staring at Hermione again, he can't believe this was Granger, she was damn beautiful. He put on his famous smirk and replied back at Hermione.

"Granger you're back...well this is a surprise"

**Next Chapter**...EVERYONE IS DEAD...hahahaha...kidding...


	9. Chapter 10

**Hello again my lovely readers…thank you to all the people who reviewed…and also a special thank you to dear Sakura Lisel for adding me to her community…to the people who added my story to their favs and alerts…thank you very much….**

**Chapter 8**

"Granger you're back…..well this is a surprise" said Malfoy

"why are you back?.." asked Pansy, not understanding why she asked but seeing Granger again sure does make people asked weird questions.

"well… its not like its any of your business…but since you asked…I'm back to finish my final year…and if I'm lucky…to marry Malfoy again.." Hermione answered back with a smile.

Pansy and Malfoy both held in their breathes and turned their heads to look at each other, not believing what they've just heard.

"he's…he's not going to marry you again…we all know it was a fake marriage.." Pansy answered back quickly and at the same time breathe out the air she was holding in, while Malfoy stared at Hermione not knowing what to say.

Hermione laughed at Pansy's answer.

"well…I don't mind another fake marriage.." Hermione replied back with another smile.

"Dra…Draco is not going to marry a mudblood like you ….ever again..….tell her Draco…tell her you love me.." Pansy answered back while looking at Malfoy, her eyes commanding him to give Hermione his answer; anything regarding Malfoy and some girl always flared her up. Hearing what Granger said hurts her, she may be called stupid by many but she's human too, with feelings. Feelings of love that goes all to the blonde boy standing beside her. She was always there for Draco, she was the one that Draco always called to keep him company when Lucius left to accomplish whatever mission the Dark Lord ordered him to do while Narcissa floo off to some fancy store to buy expensive clothes and jewelleries. She knows many things about Draco because everytime she stayed over, they make out and played drinking games and Draco always loses; so he ends up getting way intoxicated than her, so he babbled about his problems to her, he even revealed his secrets to her. She knows most of them and she's been keeping them from everyone, she loves him too much to blackmail him with it, she wants him to love her because he does, not because she forced him to. It was one of those drinking nights that Draco revealed to her what his parents, him and Blaise did to Granger; glad that happened to her she thought, she knows why he married her, the agreement and everything but no one knows the other part of the story. No one knows why Draco hated Granger more when she married him, even his parents, they just thought, Draco always hated Granger that much because she's a mudblood, Potter's friend and the one who beats his high grades but that was not why Draco wanted to ruin Grangers reputation, it was the night of the Malfoy's betrayal of the Dark Lord that Draco revealed why Granger marrying him was the worst thing any human being had ever done to him, and he hated her for it, he hated her for agreeing to marrying him; Granger saying yes to the agreement took away the only thing that made Draco human in this world; that was also the day she gave him her heart, her love and her whole world, and she promised herself that what she heard that night will not passed from her lips to any living soul.

Hermione smiles turned into a grin when she noticed Pansy's face getting red with anger.

"you mean..the boring break up drama was a fake.." asked Hermione with a fake confused expression on her face.

Pansy nearly exploded with anger when Hermione reminded her of what just happened minutes ago.

"well…well..that was…just a…" stuttered Pansy, not knowing how to answer back to the brunette who was grinning evilly at her.

"shut up Granger..that's not any of your business…and I would rather die than marrying you again.." said Malfoy finally saying something and coming to Pansy's rescue.

Pansy smiled at Draco and then looked at Hermione with her smile still intact.

"hmmm….that's what I told my aunt…but she doesn't want you to die…she wants you to suffer…" said Hermione, with a pretend thinking expression on her face.

The two Slytherins looked at her with confused look on their faces, because what she had just said doesn't make any sense at all.

"well…okay…but now I've met Malfoy…and there's nothing new…I better be on my way then….I've got to get on with stage three…" added Hermione, making the two blonde's confused even more.

"what are you talking about Granger…did you lose your mind during your leave…" said Malfoy in a mocking voice to the brunette who was talking nonsense. Maybe Granger had gone crazy, well that would be fantastic news for him, she deserves it. He then smirked at her.

"oh no Malfoy…but its part of my revenge plan…well not mines but my aunts…so I better go and get stage three done….great meeting you again…" answered back Hermione to Malfoy and then gave him a smile, like talking to him was a normal thing to her.

Dear Merlin thought Malfoy, this is freaken creepy, Granger not flaring up when her intelligence is being mocked is so not Granger. Something is totally wrong, maybe he was right, Granger had gone crazy and what is with all this stages she's talking about.

"you're crazy mudblood.." exclaimed Pansy, putting Malfoy's thinking into words.

"no Parkinson…you silly girl….but no worries…you are also included in my revenge plan…after stage three I'll catch you up for stage number four…" replied back Hermione, and then she quickly exited herself from the room leaving the two behind.

Malfoy by that time was speechless again, Granger talking nonsense was so not her. He thought, that he better tell his parents that Granger is back and she's planning some kind of revenge. Who the heck talked about their revenge plans out loudly, certainly not him.

"what is wrong with her.." asked Pansy looking at Draco and interrupting him from his thoughts.

"why are you looking at me…I don't know anything…all I did was change her memories..I certainly didn't make her go crazy.." answered back Malfoy to his on and off girlfriend.

"but…but she killed everyone outside…come look.." said Pansy ignoring what Malfoy had just said and finally remembered why she came back into the room.

Malfoy looked at her, then they both rushed towards the exit to have a look, but when they reached the hallway, not a single person was there. Malfoy then turned his head and give his almost ex girlfriend a curious look, Pansy stared back at him with an angry face.

"I'm not crazy like Granger…I swear they were here….Granger must have removed them from here when she left.." Pansy answered back.

"I'm sure she did.." replied back Malfoy, still having a curious look on his face. He turned his head to see if the man in the painting could confirmed Pansy's story but the man was not there either. He turned his head to look back at Pansy and she was staring at him with an angry face.

"you don't believe me.." she yelled.

"now..who said that…of course I believe you.." Malfoy quickly answered back, he noticed Pansy was not going to go back with him into the Heads common room, so he tried to grab her hand to pull her towards him but he was too late, she had stomped away from him, probably heading for the Slytherins common room, but he didn't miss her last words saying that she will asked Blaise herself..if he's still alive.

He chuckled and went back into his common room. Great he thought, Granger is back and looks like there's something wrong with her and now his almost ex girlfriend is seeing dead people. Well he better go get some sleep before he goes crazy too. Granger is doing stage three of whatever revenge plan of hers, like he gives a damn, she won't discovered a thing, even him had drank the "Memois Arteris" potion, so no truth potion can bring out the truth. He smiled at his own thoughts, then he went into his room and laid down on his bed thinking about his beautiful ex wife who is back. Maybe he can play along to whatever revenge plan the mudblood is planning. Screwing Granger for the second time is a nice idea, especially now, since Granger is going crazy. He chuckled at his own thoughts again then he fell asleep dreaming of his own plan.

Hermione returned after two hours. She entered her room and then pulled out a parchment from one of her bags and took out a pen from her school bag then she sat herself on her bed. She scanned the parchment up and down and then she smiled to herself. She had completed stage three of her plan, and she knows that she had accomplished stage two too, and that is getting Malfoy to play along. Him knowing that she is planning a revenge will probably make him want to investigate her or even come close to her which is what she wanted. Her aunts plan was weird but the results kind of satisfy her. She ticked the small box at the top of the parchment, then the second box then the one below.

"well I got ten more to go and I'm done.." she said before she prepared herself for bed.

"I got a letter from Draco,…. saying the Granger girl is back and she's planning some kind of revenge plan" said Lucius to his wife while he reads the letter sent from his son.

Narcissa was drinking a cup of tea while sitting on one of the chairs in the lounge room of their mansion. She looked up at her husband and smiled at what he had just said.

"tell my darling son that there's nothing to fear about that girls revenge plan…I got everything covered…she won't find a thing..and the cure to the potion I gave her will never land in her hands.." said Narcissa, smiling at the thought of everything she had done.

Lucius looked at his wife suspiciously and then he asked her.

"yes… I remember you told me there's a cure…what it is..?..."

"oh you see, the potion was made by my father,… so the cure to it is quite simple…. you just have to…." but before Narcissa could finished what she was saying a knock was heard at the door. Her and her husband both turned their heads towards the door but it was Mr. Malfoy that called out to whoever was on the other side of the door to come in, it was an elf with a tray and a letter on it. Lucius took the letter opened it and then he grinned after reading it. He looked at his wife and she was staring at him, waiting impatiently to know what her husband was grinning about.

"its from the S.K companies….it says that the signing over will be done after two weeks…we will meet with the owner to discuss arrangements…" said Lucius.

Narcissa laughed.

"so they speed things up…magical contracts usually take months before they can be dissolved…we definitely fooled the owner for sure with that offer…" Narcissa said excitedly, everything was turning out the way they planned. Her and her husband decided to fool the owner with the billion dollar offer, the owner will sign over the Malfoys companies back to them and her husband will sign over nothing. They can't force him after they handed over the Malfoy lands, everyone will believe them when they tell them their story, the wizardry world nowadays believe everything the Malfoys says. So no matter how expensive the S.K companies lawyer will be, there's nothing they can do, that's what they get for messing with the Malfoys.

"did you send the devils the letter…" asked Lucy to Rachel, the poor woman was now working for her since she quits her job as a failed potion inventor.

"oh yes I did Mrs Kent…I wrote down everything you said…so no need to worry…they will get to meet Miss Granger on the day you told me to write down…." answered back Rachel.

"great…they think they can just ruined my niece like that and get away with it…oh they got so much more coming their way…" said Lucy with an angry look on her face.

"um Mrs Kent…what is Miss Granger going to do when she meet them.." asked Lucy, curious to know the answer.

"you just stick to your job Rachel…..I've told Hermione everything to do…and if she wants to add more to the plan then I'm fine with it…everything will go perfectly…I can feel it…" said Lucy then she smiled at her words, knowing that everything will be alright.

"Mrs Kent can I asked you something…" asked Rachel again nervously.

"sure Rachel..what is it.." answered back Lucy with a smile.

"it's about your revenge plan…I was.." started Rachel but was immediately interrupted by Lucy.

"how did you know about that…did Hermione tell you…you have no business to.." Lucy didn't get to finish because Rachel had stood up from the chair she was sitting on and shouted out to the scolding woman.

"Miss Granger didn't tell me anything…I was cleaning your desk yesterday and found a copy of it….and I think its my business since I'm the one making the cure for her…you know what you're doing will waste time…I'm not telling you to stop but I'm telling you to be quite so I can asked you my question.."

Lucy's mouth was opened by the time Rachel finished her shouting with a shocked expression on her face, she was staring at Rachel angrily, disbelieving what had just happened; one minute passed and she finally closed her opened mouth. She turned to look at some of the paintings on the wall then she turned back her head to look at Rachel and said.

"what did you want to ask me?..."

"it's about the last part of your plan..isn't it a bit too much…you know Miss Granger is not in her right mind…it might not end up as the way you planned…she might end up…"Rachel said but she didn't get to finish what she was saying because Lucy's right hand was lifted in front of her, the sign everyone knows, which meant stop.

"nothing like that will ever happen Rachel…Hermione will do what I told her to do…so number thirteen will go the way I planned it to go…" finished Lucy then she left the room leaving Rachel to finish some of her works.

Hermione woke up at about ten minutes to five, she went straight to the bathroom to have a shower, she have a lot to do, she needs to catch up with Pansy, Blaise, Goyle and Grabbe before classes so she can get stage four over with. After putting on her school uniform and making herself look beautiful she exited her room, but she didn't make it to the exit door of the common room because someone stopped her in her tracks.

"Granger where are you going in the early hours of the morning.." asked Malfoy from the doorway of his room, he was wearing a white plain shirt with his silky green boxers.

"Ah dear..good morning to you too…but I'm going for a walk…I'm sure that's allowed here in Hogwarts…"answered Hermione with a smile.

"a walk..?...with your school uniform..?...you can do better than that mudblood…so is it number seven of your revenge plan that you're going to do at this time.." asked Malfoy again but this time he finished his question with a smirk.

Hermione still had her smile on her face, her aunt told her to act nice and sweet, she doesn't understand why she's going through all this stuff to get even with Malfoy, she just need her wand and some proper pain spells and Malfoy will be begging for his life, but this is not only about the Malfoys, that's what her aunt told her, this is about everyone who had participated in the Malfoys evil plan. So her aunts lucky thirteen steps will accomplished that. Each one of them will pay, they will pay heavily, especially the leader, whoever that person is.

Malfoy's smirked disappeared slowly and he was looking at Hermione weirdly because she was smiling at him, and then she walked towards him and stand right in front of him, damn he thought, Granger was hot, but her being good looking will not changed a thing, she ruined his life and he will continued ruining hers.

"aww good guess Malfoy…but its actually number four…don't you worry dear…stage six upwards is all yours…and we will have so much fun together…"said Hermone.

"you think I want to spend a minute of my time with you…..…you mudblood… you got that wrong…I will not touch you or even look at you…you low life piece of…" he didn't get to finish because Hermione shush him up.

"shhhh…Malfoy…calm down…your turn will come…so be patient…and we are not going to do any touching or looking ….just some jumping and falling…which I'm sure will be done mostly by you…" said Hermione with a cheering sound in her voice.

"Mudblood you're crazy..I don't know what spell you're under but it doesn't scare me at all.." said Draco while he stared back at the brunette.

Suddenly something happened, Hermione froze, like a statue, even her eyes weren't blinking. Malfoy continued staring at her not understanding what was happening.

"mudblood….what's wrong with you…" asked Malfoy again, not knowing what else to say. After three minutes and still no movements from the brunette he walked closer to her then stood there looking at her, her face was expressionless, she was frozen with her eyes opened and her mouth closed. He lift up his right hand slowly to touch her forehead and the moment it made contact with her skin she moved and she was back to normal, she looked up at him and he was staring at her, her facial expression suddenly turned into a sad expression.

"what did I do to you…?" she asked softly, bringing Malfoy back to reality. He blinked his eyes, like he's trying to wake up from a dream.

"what..?.." he asked back a bit loud, totally confused at Hermione's words.

Hermione looked at him then she blinked her eyes, like she was awaken from one of her dreams too.

"well see you again then Malfoy…I got to go and get number four of my revenge plan over with…bye" she answered back, then she smiled at him before she left.

What the heck was that, why the heck is Granger talking normally to him. This is by far the worst revenged someone had ever done to him. People getting back at him usually involved pain and money. Grangers revenged plan involved smiling and acting weird, which is working at creeping him out. He got to find Blaise, if he stills alive he thought, to talk about what is going on with Granger. Something is not right, he better find out, who knows maybe behind all her weirdness she planning something far more worst than the one they put her into. He then went back into his room to have a little more sleep before he gets ready for his classes.

Hermione made her way to the classroom she told the four to meet up. When she got to the room only Grabbe and Goyle were there. They looked up from whatever they were looking at when she opened the door to the room.

"what are you doing here mudblood.." asked Goyle.

"I'm here to meet you" answered back Hermione.

Goyle stood up and pulled out his wand and then walked towards Hermione and pointed it at her face.

"we are here to see Professor Snape not a mudblood.." said Goyle boldly while he stared at Hermione.

"hey Goyle lets have some fun with the mudblood.." called out Grabbe who was still sitting on the chair Hermione found him and Goyle sitting on.

Goyle who was still pointing his wand at Hermione grinned and said.

"do you want to have fun with us mudblood.."

"of course I want to have fun…but lets get what I'm here for done first.." then she quickly got hold of Goyles wand and snatched it from his grip. He was shocked at her actions that he didn't get to change his face expression when Hermione freezes him with the stupefy spell. Grabbe quickly stood up when Goyle was frozen by Hermione, he run towards her but quickly stopped a metre away from her because Hermione was pointing her wand at him and was smiling at him.

"now now…we all know I'm quick…so why don't you make it easier for us and sit down and answer some questions.." Hermione said.

Grabbe looked at his friend who was lying on the floor like a dead person first then he sits himself to the nearest chairs beside him before he looked up to face the brunette.

"good boy…I'm pretty tired of freezing people.." said Hermione to the sitting boy while he was staring angrily at her.

"you'll pay for this mudblood.." he gritted his teeth while saying it.

"my parents said gritting your teeth like that will make them weak" said Hermione.

"why don't you hurry up and asked what you want to ask us…I mean me.." said Grabbe trying to act brave, but actually he was so scared, he heard from some of the Slytherins who partied at the Heads common room last night since they were not invited about what the Head Girl did to them. He was pretending to be brave but looking at his friend who was lying on the floor like a dead person together with a smiling Head Girl sure creeps people out.

"you see…In my hand I'm holding two vile…" said Hermione holding one in her left hand which contains a green liquid inside and another one in her right hand which contains red liquid.

"one will kill you and the other one is just a harmless liquid….but since I was so busy packing for my return to school I forgot which one is which…so if you don't answer truthfully I'll just choose one and give it to you to drink.." added Hermione.

Grabbe gulped whatever was inside his mouth when Hermione finished what she was saying.

"so are you going to answer my questions or not….and don't worry you won't feel any pain if I choose the wrong one" said Hermione then she smiled at the nervous boy.

"ye..yes…I will.." stuttered Grabbe.

Hermione's smile widened.

"okay…were you involved in Malfoy's plan.." asked Hermione.

"what plan..?" asked back Grabbe with a confused look.

Hermione looked at him with a judging look on her face then she said.

"hmmm looks like you weren't involved….okay…you pass…I have to ask your dead friend here if he was involved too…"

Hermione stood up and pointed her wand at Goyle, she was ready to unfreeze the boy but a noise from outside froze her, she turned her head to look at Grabbe and he was still staring at her.

"It must be Blaise or Pansy…we all got letters from Professor Snape to meet him here." Said Grabbe.

"hmmm probably" said Hermione, but before she can get back to what she was trying to do, the noises outside started to talk, and it was not either Blaise or Pansy's voice. Hermione straightened her back and then she looked again at Grabbe and he was still staring at her, but there was a confused expression on his face, because he was also wondering who the voices outside belong to. Hermione throw the red liquid vile at Grabbe and he caught it.

"Drink it.." commanded Hermione to the poor boy, who was now staring nervously at her.

"I said drink it…hurry up…" commanded Hermione again.

The poor boy opened the vile, he looked at it then turned his head to look at the brunette again and her eyes were filled with anger, he made a gulping sound then he drank it. He closed his eyes and waited for the result.

Hermione pointed her wand again at Goyle but before she unfreezes him she pour the green liquid vile inside his mouth. She straightened her back again and looked towards the door, she can still hear the voices outside. She turned her head towards Grabbe and he still had his eyes closed.

Goyle blinked his eyes when he was mobilize again, he stood up and looked at the two people who was in the room, one was standing still like a pole with his eyes closed but the other one was neared the door, with her ear leaning towards it, like she was trying to eavesdropping to the voices outside. He walked towards his friend and shake him.

Grabbe opened his eyes which were tightly shut, he blinked many times when found out who was shaking him.

"I'm not dead.." Grabbe said cheering but he was a little bit too loud, which makes Hermione looked their way with an angry look on her face.

"shhh you two.." she called back in a whisper, but it was no use the people talking outside seemed to stop talking. Their footsteps were the next thing that was heard by the three people in the room and it looks like they were coming exactly to where they were.

Damn thought Hermione, stupid Slytherins always ruining things, she walked towards the two Slytherins who were both looking at her nervously. She stood beside them for a minute and waited for the time the door will be opened by whoever was outside. Five minutes passed and no one came, Hermione tired of waiting turned to look at the two boys one more time then she head for the door. She opened it and then walked herself outside.

"where do you think you're going.." called someone from behind Hermione, she turned around to face the voice.

"ah hello Professor Snape…I'm sorry I was going to the Headmasters office but voices from this room stopped me.." answered back Hermione, she smiled at Professor Snape who was standing beside another man.

"who are you..?." asked the professor.

"I'm the Head Girl sir.." replied Hermione.

Snape looked at her confusedly then he finally recognized who the girl was, but before he can confirmed it, two people came running from another side of the hallway. It was Blaise and Pansy.

"sorry Professor for not coming earlier we woke up late.." confessed Pansy to the Slytherin professor.

"coming earlier for what…what are you all doing here in the early hours of the morning" asked the Professor.

Damn again thought Hermione, the plan didn't go the way she planned, silly Slytherins always ruined things. Aghhh. She sighed.

"yes what are you all doing here…" Hermione said trying to act like she doesn't know a thing.

Everyone looked at Hermione, because she was the only non Slytherin there.

"Granger..?.." asked Blaise not believing what he was seeing.

Hermione turned to him and smiled a fake smile at him.

"Granger..?.." asked the Professor Snape too.

"yes its me…and I was on my way to see the headmaster but two Slytherins were in that room…so I checked it out to see what they were doing…that's why I'm here.." answered back Hermione, tired of people mentioning her surname.

Blaise was still staring at her while Pansy took that time to tell why they were here.

"we are here because Professor Snape told us to be here.." said Pansy.

Professor Snape looked at them confusingly again.

"I didn't ask any of you to be here…I'm here to escort professor Taylor…he's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher…since professor Keith quits.."

The three people all turned their heads to look at the young man beside Professor Snape who was silent the whole time when everyone was accusing each one.

"Hello.." he said.

Hermione finally got a cleared view of the man standing beside Snape, and she nearly screamed her head out, not because she was scared but because she was surprised.

"you…you're real..?.." asked Blaise not believing what he was seeing.

The young man looked at them all with a confused look on his face while Snape was staring angrily to all of them because they were talking to them like they were not teachers.

"of course I'm real…I got an offer from Hogwarts to come teach Defense Against the Dark Arts…and as professor Snape said…I'm professor Taylor….but you can all call me Mike.."

Blaise gulped and Hermione put a smiled on her face. She nod her head towards the two Professors then she left, but before she turned towards the way to the Headmasters office a loud scream was heard from where she was a minute before. Oops she thought, she nearly forgot about the vile she gave Grabbe and Goyle. She smiled again as she continued her way to the Headmasters office and also thinking of a thing to say when she reached Dumbledore, because seeing Dumbledore again was not part of the plan. Looks like aunty Lucy got a lot of explaining to do. She got a letter from her last night saying that she added something to make their revenged plan a little bit more fun. Aghhh bringing Taylor back is not fun at all. She reached the Headmasters office ready to knock but someone behind her stopped her.

"Granger…you have a lot of explaining to do.."

She turned around and it was Malfoy standing there.

Shoot she thought, what now.

**Next Chapter**... **there's going to be a lot of stuff happening in the next chapter…**

**I hope you guys understand this chapter…hope its not confusing anyone….I'm telling you all that I have a wonderful ending for you guys…well its wonderful to me…hehehe…If you don't understand people then please said so..I'll explain….Review please readers….**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello again deary dears...now look how good I am...I updated faster...hahaha...well its because I got a review from a very nice reader name "adalis" saying that I don't have to be a mean author and make her wait for weeks...hehehe...sorry dear...thank you "loli" for the review...I noticed you reviewed every chapter of my story...so thank you dear...I love reviews...the "mean author" review got me laughing all day...don't know why..(ok shush lina that's enough talking)..hehehe...yeah I talked to myself sometimes. To the people who added me to their favs and alerts thanks dear...hope you don't leave me after reading this chappy...hehehe...**

**P.S. many of the Dramione fanfics I read have this saying; so I'm writing it down too.**

"**The character of this story belonged to me...oh I mean J.K. Rowling...cheers...**

**Chapter 9 **(this chapter have been rewritten...I've corrected some mistakes in it...because many readers are probably confused with it...so take your time and read it again..if you are still confused then tell me...I'll list down the characters and write their roles the next time...cheers..)

**(day 2 )**

"Did you get a letter from Hermione?..." asked Lucy to her new secretary; Mrs Rachel Biskettle.

"no madame..." answered back Rachel, then she continued on with what she was doing before Lucy entered the room.

"hmm maybe your owl didn't reach her...did you feed that thing before you sent it to wherever that school is.." asked Lucy again, quite annoyed with Rachel's answer.

"Madame...I'm sure Hermione had already read the letter..maybe she's too busy to answer back...and of course..I did feed THE THING before it left on its long journey.." Rachel responded, also quite annoyed with Lucy's obsession in completing Hermione's revenged to the Malfoys. Their conversation about her revenged plan yesterday put some more crazy ideas into the mad widows head. After she stormed out of the room yesterday she came back to her after ten minutes with a new idea. Last night she sent her poor owl with a letter to Miss Granger with her crazy aunts words on it.

_Dear Hermione_

_Rachel found out about our revenged plan, and she wanted to help. I'm sending you a gift that will make our plan a little bit more fun._

_Love Lucy_

_(write back to tell me how's it going)_

Crazy woman, Rachel thought, she didn't even suggest such a silly idea, but she's the boss. Poor Paul, being throw into this mess, thank goodness for all those failed potions she invented, she never thought it will come in handy one of these days.

"Goodmorning again Malfoy.." said Hermione with a smile when Draco stopped her from knocking the Headmasters door.

"stop smiling at me.." yelled back Draco, with an unpleasant look on his face.

"oh I'm sorry...but you look angry all the time...so I was trying to cheer you up.." answered back Hermione, she finished her words without a smile.

"I'm always angry when I talked to you...I hate you...actually I want to kill you whenever you talked to me...so stop smiling at me.." he shouted back to the brunette; he then glared at her angrily and at that time she was staring at him.

Hermione was staring at him, because her heart seemed to hear what the angry blonde was saying, her heart and that weird feeling inside her seemed to take over her thinking and mind when Malfoy yelled at her. It caused a tickling feeling of pain inside her. Why is this happening, she thought she was emotionless, so what is this feeling.

"Mudblood are you listening..?.." asked back Malfoy with his angry face still intact.

"what did you want to talk to me about...I need to see the Headmaster..so hurry up.." answered back Hermione in a commanding tone, ignoring the blondes question.

"you know damn well what I want to talk to you about.." Malfoy responded back quite upset with the Head Girls bossy attitude.

"No I don't...so why don't you hurry up and enlighten me.." answered back Hermione, the tickling feeling of pain inside her seemed to disappear slowly as her mood changes from teasing Malfoy to being annoying at him.

"you took away fifty points from my house.." he replied back loudly.

Hermione looked at him for a moment with an annoyed expression on her face.

"for your information...I only took two points from each... and there were only twenty four people in the room last night who were breaking school rules and school properties...so two times twenty four equals to forty eight..but if you want a fifty I can always take away two points from Parkinson since I didn't take any points from her.." Hermione responded back, she then decided to end her words with a smile but changed her mind so she just grinned at him.

"you have no right to do that.." yelled Malfoy, getting frustrated at the brunettes answer.

"are you done..?.. this is my second day back...and your constant yelling is causing my ears to go deaf.." said Hermione, rolling her eyes at the yelling blonde.

"I don't give a damn about your ears...or anything regarding you...and I'm not done..." Malfoy yelled back, he decided to make his yelling a little bit more louder just to annoy the brunette,

"you know very well that I have a right..I'm the Head Girl.." answered back Hermione, she then decided to end the nonsense conversation by turning away from the blonde and faced the Headmasters door again, she was about to knock on it but Malfoy, probably from frustration at her ignoring him, grabbed her left hand and pulled her towards him but since he was doing it at a faster speed and stronger force, Hermione went flying towards him, that in a split second she collided with him so hard which causes him to lose his balance and fall backwards onto the floor together with the brunette, laying on top of him.

It was like an electric shock Hermione felt when her body collided with Malfoy, so by the time they were both on the floor, Hermione can't seemed to remove herself away from him, her body feels a sort of 'connection', that was the word that came to her mind at that time, because she understands the situation she was in and the possible thing to do which is to remove herself from on top of him but there was a sort of force that holds her there.

Luckily, Malfoy hit his head on the hard floor so hard that it took him some time to recover his thinking senses, so the brunette laying on top of him at that moment was not a problem at all.

"Is that really Granger..." asked Blaise for the hundredth time to a very unhappy looking Pansy.

"are you listening to what I'm saying.." replied back Pansy.

"of course I am..its just that Granger girl look so different...she's hot...oh and her new attitude is hot too...you know she smiled at me..." said Blaise, totally lost in his thoughts about a certain pretty brunette, too bad he was one of the bad guys involved in the Malfoy's masterplan, so Hermione getting hooked up with him will be the last thing on her mind.

"Blaise are you there..?...please tell me who that new teacher is.." Pansy tried her question again to the dark skinned Slytherin boy but he seemed to be in his own world. He won't stopped mentioning that mudblood's name. They had just came back from the Infirmary, they went there to drop Grabbe and Goyle, the two boys cannot looked at each other without screaming. Professor Snape ordered her and Blaise to take the two boys to the hospital after they witnessed their screaming scenario . Snape also ordered them to go and look for Granger; which makes Blaise very excited; to come see him so he can asked her if she knows anything about the two boys weird behaviour.

"Blaise are you going to answer me or not.." Pansy said, stomping her foot which then stopped them both in the hallway.

"I told you...he's the one I polyjuiced myself to look like...that's all...what else do you want to know..." Blaise answered back angrily to the blonde girl.

"then why did you say that "you're real" to him.." replied back Pansy with a challenged tone in her voice.

"well...I was just surprised...just like I was when I saw Granger.." answered back Blaise, quite upset to where the conversation was heading, he then changed the subject.

"we have to find Granger...professor Snape is waiting.." he added.

Pansy realised that Blaise had changed the subject of the conversation stomped her foot again then she continued walking, heading to the Headmasters offices direction, where Granger mentioned she was heading.

"so what do you think of the Head Girls new look..." asked Blaise, trying to make conversation again.

Pansy turned her head and glared at him

"are you crazy...stop talking about her...you've been talking about her since we left the hospital...I don't care about what she looks like...she's still a mudblood...she ruined Draco's life...she shouldn't have married him.." yelled Pansy, exhausted at Blaise for mentioning Granger a thousandth time. She continued her glaring at the dark skinned boy but he was not looking at her anymore, he wasn't even listening to what she had just said.

"Blaise...look at me when I'm talking.." commanded Pansy, but he was still ignoring her, she turned her head to look at what the Slytherin boy was focusing on and found herself staring too. Right in front of the Headmasters offices door was Granger laying on top of Malfoy and to top it all, she was looking down at him with that look, like she cared. That look from her is forbidden Pansy thought, and what's wrong with Draco, why isn't he pushing her away. She turned towards Blaise and he was still staring, what's wrong with him either. Looks like she was the one to settle what was going on.

Hermione looked up when she heard footsteps, she found herself looking at Pansy's angry eyes. She quickly removed herself from Malfoys body and then she stood up and pretended to dust off imaginary dirt from her school uniform.

Pansy kneeled down and tapped her hand lightly on Draco's cheek ignoring Hermione.

"Draco...Draco...are you all right...what did she do to you..." said Pansy softly to the blonde boy. She pushed back some of Draco's hair which was covering his eyes.

"I didn't do anything to him Parkinson..." Hermione said, not caring if the blonde girl was not asking her.

"I wasn't talking to you...you've done enough...you ruined his life...so stay away from him..." replied back Pansy.

Hermione laughed in a mocking tone.

"ruined his life?...I saved the bloody bastards life...him and his damn selfish family...he is the one that ruined mines...my perfect life...so shut your mouth...and by the way...I need you and Zabini so I can complete number four.." said Hermione.

Blaise finally stopped his staring when he heard his surname mentioned. He walked towards the three. He looked at Hermione and she was still looking at the two blondes.

"Hey Granger...when did you come back..." he asked, catching the brunettes' attention. She turned her head and looked at him.

" hello Zabini...how can you forget...you're the first one I've met yesterday...you should thank Merlin that I didn't kill you..." answered back Hermione to the boy with a smile.

Blaise didn't answer back he just smiled back at her.

Malfoy blinked his eyes many times to confirm his mind that its actually Pansy rubbing his forehead.

"where did you come from...?.." he asked, a little bit lost to what that had just happened. He remembered falling but he certainly doesn't remembered any Pansy there.

"Draco are you all right...what did Granger do to you..." Pansy asked, with a concerned look on her face.

Granger?...oh yes..He pulled Granger too hard, that made them fell to the floor.

"where is she?.." he asked, he didn't know why he asked that, but it just came out.

Pansy gave him a suspicious look first but before she could answer someone interrupted their conversation.

"I'm here...what do you want?...another fall?.." responded Hermione to the blonde boys question even though she was not the one the question was asked to.

Draco didn't reply back, he took that moment to try and stand up with Pansy's help.

"Ummm Granger Professor Snape wants to see you.." said Blaise, which makes everyone turned their heads to look at him.

"why?..." asked Hermione.

"Just go see him mudblood...stop asking questions..." Pansy yelled back, making Blaise glared at her, he was actually enjoying talking to the brunette.

"oh shush Parkinson...you Slytherins yelled alot...I wasn't even asking you..." replied back Hermione. She turned her head and looked at Malfoy again and he was like in his own world. She then turned her head and looked at Blaise again.

"where is he?..." she asked him.

"who?.." Blaise asked back.

"Goodness...Professor Snape?..." Hermione answered back, she rolled her eyes, then she left after Blaise said that he was in the Dungeons in his classroom, leaving the three Slytherins in the hallways.

"what did she do to you mate..." asked Blaise to his blonde haired friend, Draco still look like a lost person, like he was not yet familiar with his surroundings.

Draco turned his head and looked at him for a moment before he answered.

"there is something wrong with Granger..."

"yeah...she's hot now..." replied back Blaise with a chuckled.

"beside from that..." said Draco with a smirked.

"are you two out of your minds...she's a mudblood..." exclaimed Pansy, interrupting the conversation of the two Slytherins boys.

Both boys turned their heads to look at a furious looking Pansy.

"she ruined your life Draco...thinking of her...is ...is...wrong..." she added.

"ruined his life?...what do you mean Pansy...Granger didn't do anything to Draco...she just married him...that affair was a fake...we all know that..." answered Blaise, quite confused to what the blonde girl was saying.

Damn, thought Pansy, Blaise does not know about Draco's secret.

Malfoy was also looking at Pansy confusingly. He raised his eyebrows for a second then he said.

"lets go get some breakfast.." changing the subject of the conversation completely.

Then they left, heading for the Great Hall completely unawared that a certain white bearded man who was behind the door of his office heard everything. Dumbledore's mind started spinning with questions when the voices stopped. He was thinking about all the information he got from the conversations a minute ago. He concluded in his mind that Miss Granger is planning some sort of revenged, that's probably the reason she's back, Mr Malfoy is hiding something which Miss Parkinson knows and Mr Zabini...well Dumbledore thought for a second...what is wrong with the dark skinned boy...looks like he's interested in Hermione. Interesting he thought.

Hermione returned from her meeting with Professor Snape after half an hour of questions. Goodness she thought, what a lie she had just told the potions professor. Thank goodness she was not feeling any guilt to what she had just did. Number four of her plan wasn't finished yet, but getting Blaise and Pansy now is kind of hard, Hermione then decided to go meet her friends. Number five as her aunt clearly wrote down. '_find your friends...surprise them...and remember to lie if they_ _ask any suspicious questions..."_

She made her way to the Great hall and then she stopped at the huge doorway, many of the students were already there. She looked towards the Gryffindor table and found out that Harry and Ron weren't there, just Ginny, she was talking nonstop to Neville Longbottom who seemed to be listening more to the bacon and egg in front of him. She smiled at the actions of the two. She started walking towards them when somebody bumped into her.

"oh sorry...didn't see you there..." apologised the careless person.

"Just a sorry..." Hermione said, when she realised who it was.

"Ah?.." he asked, he looked up and realised how beautiful the person he had just bumped into.

"I'm...re..really really sorry..." he answered honestly back.

Hermione smiled at her red haired best friend. He smiled back at her with a red face, quite embarrassed at his stuttering.

Ron looked at her again, he scanned her up and down with his eyes. His eyes then rested on the badge she was wearing, it was the Head girl badge.

"where did you get that..." he asked her while his index finger was pointed towards her badge.

Before Hermione could answer someone called Ron's name.

"hey Ron!...did you finish your Transfiguration homework..." called Harry while he ran towards the red haired boy. Harry looked at Hermione and then smiled at her.

"Hello...are you new...? I'm Harry..." he said.

"Harry...she's wearing the Head Girls badge..." said Ron in a whisper as he leaned near towards Harry's ear.

Hermione smiled because she can hear him perfectly well. She then answered back in a whisper too.

"I'm not new...and I'm wearing this badge because I'm the Head Girl.." then she smiled again at her two friends.

"Hermione.?.." Harry said, also in a whisper finally realising that it was Hermione they were talking to.

Hermione's smile widened.

Ron's eyes nearly popped out when he realise it was Hermione.

"HERMIONE!" he shouted.

Everyone in the Great Hall turned their heads to look at the three people standing in the doorway.

Great, thought Hermione, she was planning on surprising Ginny, but too late now, Ginny was already running towards them when she heard her brother shouting her name.

"Hermione" she squealed happily. She hugged Hermione tightly when she reached her.

"you look beautiful" added Ginny.

"thank you..." answered back Hermione with a smile.

"when did you come back...oh I'm so happy you're back...come have breakfast..." said Ginny then she got hold of Hermione's hand and pulled her to where the Gryffindor table was.

"hey we didn't get to hug Hermione..." called Ron to his sister, but she ignored him.

Every students in the Great Hall was staring at Hermione, some have smiles on their faces others have surprised looks while some were completely expressionless. Hermione sits herself beside Ginny and then she helped herself to the food on the table not giving a damn thought about the people giving her weird looks. Some Gryffindors came up to greet her while others choose to ignore the brunette.

After breakfast, Hermione got stuck at the Gryffindor table for an hour due to Ginny's non ending stories. The red haired girl can't seemed to stop.

It was Harry that came to the rescue. He suggested to the red haired girl that Hermione can come tonight to the Gryffindor common room and then she can continued her stories to her there. Harry even told her that their first class is at nine o'clock. He explained to the red haired girl that Hermione needs to go get her books and stuff to use for their lesson.

Ginny thought for a moment then she agreed with Harry's idea so she let Hermione go.

Harry and Ron left for the Gryffindor common room to get their books while Hermione made her way to her common room.

Hermione continued walking for about five minutes when she bumped into another person..

"sorry.." said Hermione, she looked up to see who it was and it was the last person she wanted to see.

"Hello..you must be Hermione Granger..." professor Taylor said with a smile, he was a very handsome young man thought Hermione, he's probably twenty four or twenty five she wondered, he's probably smart too, being a professor at such a young age.

"stop with the act...so why did my aunt send you...I have no idea what I'm suppose to do with you..." she said with an angry tone in her voice.

"what are you talking about Miss Granger..." the young professor asked.

"I said cut the act...how did that Rachel women get you..." Hermione demanded.

"Miss Granger are you all right...I don't know any of the people you are talking about..." said Taylor with a confused look.

"Aren't you the gift my aunt sent me?..." asked Hermione.

"gift..?.." he asked back then he laughed.

"oh...I'm certainly not a gift...I'm a transferred teacher...my aunt suggested that I come teach here at Hogwarts..." he added.

"well your aunt is right...Hogwarts is a great school...welcome...hope you have a great time while teaching here..." said Hermione trying to changed the conversation from gifts to how lovely Hogwarts is.

"Oh I will...with my lover by my side...I'm sure I'll have a great time..." he replied back with a smirk.

"what did you say...?.." Hermione asked, a little bit confused to what the professor had just said. She knows Professor Taylor perfectly well. He was the one claimed to be her lover during the Malfoy scandal.

He laughed again.

"now don't pretend like you don't know...you think where I come from doesn't have newspapers...oh we do...and according to a certain reporter...I'm your lover..." he finished with another smirk.

"who send you..?.." shouted Hermione, she doesn't give a damn about anything the young professor was saying but her brain wants to know the answers, that's why she questioned back the man.

"my aunt called me here...I have to say...you're way beautiful than what she had described you..." he said, then he laughed at his own words.

"oh shut up...you...you...you pig.." replied Hermione, ARGHHH, she got a problem, why is there always something ruining her plans. She ignored the laughing man and walked away from him and continued her way to her common room. The painting man didn't wait for the password he just opened the door. The look on the brunettes face was all the password he needed.

"hello Granger..." said Malfoy when Hermione entered the common room, making her looked up at him.

"so did you meet Professor Taylor today...?.." asked Malfoy with a smirk.

"so it was you who sent him here..." said Hermione, coming to a conclusion of her own.

"good guess..but it's actually my mother who sent him...cousin Mike is already inlove with you...so why don't you ask him to marry you..." chuckled Malfoy.

Damn Damn Damn thought Hermione, if professor Taylor was sent by damn Narcissa, then what the heck did her aunt send her.

A knock was heard at the door.

Malfoy turned his head and looked at her and said.

"your friends are not allow to come here..."

"it's not my friends...you idiot...it must be yours.." answered back Hermione.

Malfoy glared at her then he walked towards the door and opened it, standing outside was a young man, same height as him, he had blond hair, young as him but he was not pale, overall the man standing outside was quite handsome. He was staring at Malfoy.

"who are you..?.." commanded Malfoy.

"I'm Richard sir..?.." answered the young man.

"Is this the heads common room...?.." he asked after saying who he was.

"yeah...what about it...?..." said Malfoy, annoyed with the boy.

"I'm here to see Miss Granger...is she here sir..?.." Richard asked again.

"yeah...the mudblood is here...what do you want from her." Malfoy questioned the blonde boy again.

"she's my fiancée sir...I want to see her..." said Richard without any actions or reactions.

"what?.." asked Malfoy, completely lost with the last words of the stranger.

Hermione was listening to the conversation going on at the doorway, she heard the voice of the stranger and she can see that it's a boy, she can hear Malfoy asking him some questions but what made her rushed towards the door was when the stranger mentioned her as his fiancée.

"Miss Granger...may I talk to you..." the young boy said when he saw Hermione standing in the doorway beside Malfoy.

Shoot! Hermione thought, what kind of gift is this, ARGHHH, she will definitely fired her aunt from her revenged plan organisation, a FIANCEE, her aunt got to be kidding.

"yes...yes...come in..." said Hermione while she tried to remember the boys name again.

"Richard.." said Malfoy, raising one eyebrow and giving Hermione a suspicious look.

What..?.." asked Hermione as she pulled Richard inside, she went straight into her room with the silent young man and closed it.

What was that, thought Malfoy, Granger have a fiancée.

**Next Chapter: I forgot...hehehehe...**

**Wah lah..I know know...lots of stuff is happening but everything that is happening is all connected in some ways...oh I mean my way...hehehe...please review...tell me what you think people,,I want to know if you like it or not...suggest an idea and I'll try and tugged it in...hehehe...but I still love the ending I planned..ah ha...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again my lovely readers, thank you to all the lovely people who reviewed, this chapter is for you guys. Also a special thank you to the people who add me to their favs and alerts, it's really nice to open your email and you got mail...hehehe..just a reminder...don't read this chapter without reading chapter 9 again. I have rewrite chapter 9 to clear up some confusion and if you are still confused don't be afraid to tell me. I'll try my best to clear it up. Because chapter nine actually make some readers dizzy, confused and go blondie...gosh "adalis" is my English that bad...hahaha..thank you dears for the reviews...I love you all..**

**Chapter 10**

Hermione sat herself on the bed and shakes her head.

"a fiancée.." she said, then she looked up to the young man who was standing closer to the door of her room.

"Mrs Kent said that completing the final stages of the revenged plan you need someone to help you.." the young blonde boy responded to the sitting brunette.

"but a fiancée..?.. can't she see I'm already an ex wife...I'm only eighteen for goodness sake.." said Hermione shaking her head again.

"I am sorry Miss Granger, but Mrs Kent is going mad back home, my wife didn't even suggest this idea.." said Richard.

"your wife?...you're married and you're my fiancée..?...how is that possible.." asked Hermione, quite confused with what the young man had just said.

"It's me Paul Miss Granger...didn't the letter explained that.." replied the blond boy.

"what..?...Paul?..the letter just mentioned some gift..that's all...goodness no wonder you keep calling me Miss Granger.." said Hermione, then she laughed which she thought was the right thing to do.

"it's no laughing matter Miss Granger..my wife gave me all this potions to drink...and to tell you the truth...none of it tastes nice.." scowled back Paul to the brunette.

"why changed your name to Richard..?...Paul is quite a nice name.." said Hermione then she stood up and walked to where Paul was standing.

"Mrs Kent was always fond of the name Richard...she actually want to name her first born son Richard.." replied back Paul to Hermione, then he gave her a sad smile.

"oh!...really?..so what should I call you...Paul or Richard..?.." asked Hermione.

"you can call me Paul when it's just us Miss Granger...and Richard when we are in public.." replied back Paul.

"okay..now that's settle...so was it polyjuiced you drank..." asked Hermione again, thinking that she had to know everything.

"I don't know Miss Granger...I have this potion in my pocket given to me by my wife...she said that I have to drink it in order to turn back into me.." the young looking Paul responded.

"hmmm..that's better...because a polyjuiced potion only takes an hour for you to be another person...so does my aunt know she created a Malfoy look alike.." asked Hermione.

"Malfoy?.." asked back Paul.

"the blond who opened the door for you...that's Malfoy...my handsome ex husband.." replied Hermione in a mocking tone then she turned away from Paul and went and opened one of her bags and took out some books, she went over to the other side of her bed and pulled out her school bag which was rested at the corner and put the books inside. She looked up at Paul and said.

"so tell me Paul...why does my aunt want me to have a fiancée.."

Paul didn't answer he just pulled out an envelope from his pants pocket and hold it out. Hermione walked back to where Paul was standing and took it. She quickly opened it and read it. After a minute, Hermione slowly turned her eyes away from the letter and looked back at the young looking Paul.

"Is this from Lucy..?.." she asked.

"yes Miss Granger.." he answered.

"you sure are right...the woman had gone mad...I can't do this...its so wrong...by the way I need to talk to your wife...there's something I need to tell her.." said Hermione.

"whatever it is Miss Granger, I know nothing about it...I'm just here on Mrs Kent's orders...you know I'll do anything for the woman...and you can write a letter to my wife if you need her help.." replied Paul.

"oh I will...so do you have magic because this is a magic school...you can't just come here without magic.." said Hermione with a smile.

"there is nothing to worry about that Miss Granger...my wife had taken care of everything...well I hope she did..." he grinned at his own answer.

Hermione kept her eyes on Paul's face for a moment then she lifted up the letter and hold it out to him.

"read it.." she said, her voice in a commanding tone but her face still had her smile on it.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, Mrs Kent clearly told me not to read it...so I won't..." answered Paul with a sorry look on his face.

"fine.." she sighed and then she walked back to the nearest closet and pulled the top drawer and put the letter inside. She walked towards her bag and picked it up and then she walked herself neared the door and said.

"it's class time...so do we have the same classes?.."

"yes we do Miss Granger...I have to be wherever you'll be..." he said.

"may I ask you something Miss Granger.." he added.

"yes...go on.." she answered back.

"my tie is green...what does it mean?.." he asked.

Hermione just smiled at him and then she grabbed his hand and walked out of her room with him.

* * *

Malfoy left the Heads common room after encountering Grangers blonde fiancée. He went straight to the Slytherin common room to find Blaise, he found him sitting on one of the sofas in the living room of their common room.

"hey man...how's Granger?.." greeted Blaise, when he saw Malfoy coming.

"Granger is getting married again.." Malfoy replied back from where he was standing then he walked neared the sofa and sat himself next to Blaise.

"what!" Blaise shrieked in response and then covered his mouth with his hand.

"are you okay man..." Malfoy asked back quickly, feeling weird at his friends reaction, he then raised his eyebrow in a suspicious way.

"yeah...just surprised...so how did you know..I'm sure she didn't tell you...or are you having secret talks with your ex wife.." asked Blaise with a grinned.

"shut up man...I don't find that funny...I met the guy...his name's Ricky or something...but there's something odd about him.." replied Malfoy.

Blaise grinned again and said. "man are you getting jealous already.."

"I said I don't find that kind of jokes funny man...as I was saying there's something weird going on.." answered back Malfoy.

Blaise looked blanked, so Malfoy added.

"when Granger told him to come in...she tried to think of his name...and the guy call her Miss Granger...what kind of couple is that.."

"well you called her Granger when you guys were married.." Blaise replied.

"man are you listening..that's not the point...I'm talking about the mudbloods new fiancée...don't you think its part of that revenged plan of hers.." said Malfoy, annoyed at his friend for not concentrating to what he was saying.

"the lucky bastard...getting to be her fiancée.." said Blaise.

"Blaise can you like listen to what I'm saying..." said Malfoy.

Blaise scratched his head thoughtfully. "well Granger left for a long time...and with that look she'll easily get a fiancée in a second...what's so odd about it..." he said.

"that's not the point here man.." Malfoy muttered.

Blaise started to laugh. ". man...whats your point.."

"what's wrong with you..you're like siding with the mudblood now.." muttered Malfoy again, he had enough of Blaise's lack of concentration to what he was trying to say. He stood up and prepared to leave when Blaise stopped him.

"oh come on man...I was just messing with you...what about that professor Taylor...you brought him here...Granger did the same thing she brought her fiancée..." Blaise said in an annoyed tone.

Malfoy glared at him and then he sat himself back down.

"It wasn't me who brought him here...it was mother...she called him to come...she said if Granger is planning a revenged then lets see how she will deal with her so call lover...as you know Mike... he was really excited about it...he came straight away.." Malfoy replied.

There was a moment's pause.

Malfoy continued, "I got to find out what's wrong with Granger...and I need your help man..so are you in.."

"yeah yeah I'm in.." replied Blaise.

" I need you to go in her room and look for anything suspicious..."said Malfoy to his dark skinned friend.

"why me?..."he asked, not liking the blonde boys plan.

"I don't want to touch her stuff...I'll look out..Ill warn you when Granger comes back..." replied Malfoy.

"so do you know her password..cause I'm sure that door won't just open.." said Blaise.

"all that's been taken care of...I'll find out if Granger is doing anything tonight..then will go..I'll stand in the doorway outside...so it will be easy for me to know Granger is coming..."Malfoy said.

After they talked for another half an hour before they left together for their class.

...Hermione made her way to Transfiguration class with the young looking Paul by her side. Harry and Ron were already there sitting way at the front. Professor Magonacall wasn't there yet and so as many of the students. Many of the Gryffindors were there, which makes Paul the only Slytherin to arrive when they reached Magonacall's classroom.

"hey Hermione...come sit with us.." called Harry when he saw Hermione arrived, completely unawared that the Slytherin blonde boy beside her was with her.

"Hi guys..." greeted Hermione, then she sat herself next to Ron. Ron just smiled at her, because he can't seemed to say anything because his mouth was full of the biscuits he was eating.

"Miss Granger aren't you going to introduce me..." said someone behind Hermione and her friends.

Both Harry and Ron turned their heads quickly to look at the voice. Hermione was leaning down to pull out her books, rapidly leaned back up when she heard Paul, she had completely forgotten about him.

"do you know him Hermione.." asked Ron while he continued looking at Paul, his food filled mouth was empty now.

"who are you..? asked Harry.

Hermione took Harry's question as the perfect opportunity to introduce Paul. She stood quickly up and walked towards Paul. She put her hand under Paul's right elbow and pushed him lightly forward towards her friends.

"this guys...is Richard...my fiancée.." Hermione said rather cheerfully which earned her weird looks from her two friends.

Every students who was in the room turned towards Hermione not believing what they're hearing. Hermione never looked at any of them she just concentrated all her attention to the two surprised boys in front of her.

"fiancée..?..as in getting married fiancée..?.." asked Ron, completely surprised.

"is there another type of fiancée out there Ron...of course its getting married fiancée.." answered back Hermione then she smiled.

"um congratulations.." said Harry, finally saying something. The last time he heard this kind of conversation was when Hermione introduced Malfoy to them as her husband, and to tell the truth he wanted to punch the young man standing in front of them at that time just like he wanted to punch Malfoy when Hermione introduced him.

"thank you Harry...okay Richard...go sit at the back because there's no spare chair here.." said Hermione.

"yes Miss Granger.." replied Paul, then he nodded his head at the two boys before he made his way to the chair at the back and sat himself down, his back in a completely straight position.

Hermione sat herself back down, she continued with her previous task of pulling out her school books not giving a slight attention to the suspicious looks her two friends were giving her.

"this is a joke right.." chuckled Ron while Harry continued with the look.

Hermione turned her head and looked at the two boys. She then leaned very close to Ron's face. "It's not a joke.." she said it quite loudly which makes Ron gulped. Hermione smiled and then leaned away from him.

"Hermione is there something you want to tell us...do you even know the guy..he's new for goodness sake..." said Harry, quite unhappy with his brunette friends latest news.

Hermione lifted her eyebrows in a knowing way, "of course I know him..that's why I'm marrying him.."

Harry looked unconvinced with her answer but Magonacall took that time to make her appearance so Harry didn't get to answer back.

Malfoy entered the room with Blaise the same time Magonacall appeared, actually most of the Slytherins came into the classroom together with the professor.

"hey man..that's him.." said Malfoy to Blaise while nodding his head towards where Paul was sitting.

"who..?.." asked Blaise.

"the mudbloods fiancée.." said Malfoy in serious annoyance to his friends' lack of concentration to what he was saying.

Blaise looked towards the guy Malfoy was talking about.

"hey...the guy looks like you...well minus the pale skin.." replied Blaise as he walked neared Paul.

"hey you..can I sit here.." asked Blaise to the blond boy sitting at the back by himself. He just looked up at him and nod his head. Blaise took it as a yes and sat down.

Malfoy looked at his friend for a moment, then he walked to another desk at the back of the classroom, Pansy joined him a second later, and the next thing he knows she was telling him the same story he heard a thousandth time.

After their classes, Hermione and Paul made their way to their other class while Ron and Harry went to see professor Dumbledore. They got a message from the Headmaster to see him after their classes, which makes Ron really scared because he thinks that it was his skipping of class yesterday that required them to see Dumbledore. Hermione assured him over and over again that it's probably some prefect task.

...

* * *

"hello professor.." greeted Harry when he and Ron arrived at the Headmasters office.

"hello Harry..Ron..you must be wondering why I've sent you two to see me.." said Dumbledore while he pulled off his glasses and put it on his office desk.

"yes we are sir.." answered Harry while Ron just continued standing and biting his lower lip.

"sit down boys.." suggested the Headmaster.

Harry and Ron sat themselves down and turned their heads to look at the headmaster.

There was a long look between them. Finally, Dumbledore spoke. "Miss Granger is not the same as you two thinks.."

"what..?.." both boys said at the same time.

"haven't you boys noticed something different about your friend.."

Both boys turned their heads to look at each other.

"beside from the way she looks.." added the Headmaster, just in case the boys answered his question with that answer.

"well she's kind of bossy now.." Ron answered, then he shrugged his shoulders when he looked up and saw Harry and the Headmaster looking at him, expecting another answer from the one he had given.

"Hermione is always bossy.." said Harry.

Dumbledore smiled at Harry's answer.

"Indeed she is..but I think it's time for the two of you to know the truth.." he said.

Dumbledore started his story about Hermione's marriage to Malfoy. Her sacrifice, the agreement and everything. The boys never interrupted the Headmaster as he admitted all the wrongdoings he did to Hermione. How he encouraged and advised her that marrying Malfoy will be the best thing she had ever done. Harry and Ron were utterly surprised about all the stuff the Headmaster was telling them so by the end of his story the boys were completely speechless.

"wow..I knew it was a fake marriage.." exclaimed Ron after some minutes of silence.

"yeah right...no wonder you were the first one to congratulate Hermione when she introduced Malfoy.." teased Harry with a mocking tone in his voice.

Dumbledore smiled again.

"so is the second fiancée a fake too.." asked Harry.

Ron quickly looked at the professor with an impatient look, wanting to know his answer to Harry's question.

"second fiancée..?.." asked back the professor.

"Richard..the new Slytherin blonde guy..Hermione introduced him as her fiancée.." replied Harry, quite disappointed that the professor doesn't know about it.

"Ah...you mean Richard Kent...well he did mentioned that he had a fiancée here..but I've never expected it to be Miss Grangers .." said Dumbledore.

"who is he..?.." asked Harry again.

"He comes from a rich family...he didn't say much about his parents and where he comes from but that's all I know.." answered Dumbledore.

"so he's really her fiancée.." asked Ron, wanting to know the answer.

"I believe so.." answered Dumbledore, he looked at the two boys and their faces showed concerned looks on it.

"have you two met professor Taylor.." asked Dumbledore, changing the subject.

"Is that the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher..?." harry remarked.

"yes he is..he's a transferred teacher from America...he's actually Mrs Malfoy's nephew.." said Dumledore, making the boys jumped up in surprise.

Harry thought for a moment about what Dumbledore said then he stared back at him when he realised something.

"I remember him...Mike Taylor..the one claimed to be Hermione's lover.." exclaimed Harry.

"so that means Hermione is in love with Malfoy's cousin...no wonder he divorced her.." said Ron which makes Harry glared at him.

"no man...what planet are you on...it means the affair was a set up...he's Malfoy's cousin so they probably told him to go into her room and then they took photos of her with him.." said Harry.

"but Hermione was smiling in those pictures...how would you explained that.." challenged Ron.

"everything is possible in magic son...I've heard something interesting about young Malfoy but I'd believe I should keep it to myself for now because I may be wrong.." Dumbledore said.

"It's O.K professor..I think we had enough..." said Harry.

"then I believe that's all for today boys...keep an eye on Miss Granger...I think she's not in her right mind.." finished the Headmaster.

The two boys nodded at him then they left.

* * *

Draco and Blaise left the Great Hall after lunch together with Pansy.

"so did you ask the guy anything?.." asked Malfoy when they made their way to the Slytherin common room.

"the guy doesn't talk much...he said he met Granger at some dance..all the other stuff he said was not that important.." answered back Blaise.

"so Granger have a fiancée..she sure does like getting married aye.." Pansy said, not liking the two for ignoring her.

"yeah to blondes.." chuckled Blaise.

Pansy looked at him for a moment then they both laughed.

"why are you two laughing.." asked someone from behind them.

The three Slytherins turned their heads around to see who it was.

Harry and Ron were glaring at them while Hermione and Paul were standing behind them.

"we can laugh whenever we want losers.." answered Pansy.

Malfoy looked at Hermione and she was talking to her fiancée, he was about to turned his head to look at her two furious looking friends when she turned her head and caught him looking at her. She smiled at him then she turned back to her fiancée and continued talking.

Hermione knows exactly when Malfoy looked at her, she can actually feel his gazed on her face. She smiled at him because she knows it will annoyed him. Why can she feel him, that is the question she wanted to ask Rachel about. She doesn't want to feel Malfoy. He's a criminal, well he is to her she thought.

"you are the losers Parkinson.." called out Ron not knowing what else to say.

"shut up weasel...why don't you, Potty and the mudblood go cleaned the toilets..because that's were all of you belonged.." Malfoy said.

Pansy and Blaise laughed out loud.

"Harry lets go...leave them.." said Hermione softly. She neared herself to Harry and gently placed her hand on his arm.

"looks like the mudblood is moving on to scarface.." teased Pansy, then they laughed again.

Hermione smiled at them and said.

"oh I hope you will still have your laughing spirits when I'm done with you.."

The three Slytherins looked at her confusingly but all they get was another big smile from Hermione.

Paul watched everything with excitement, it was fun being young again he thought, he then walked together with the three Gryffindors when they started moving towards the direction of the room of their next class.

"so Hermione are you coming tonight...Ginny is waiting with tons of stories to tell you.." said Harry.

"oh yes I'll be there...can I bring Richard.." she said.

"sure.." answered back Harry then they continued on to their next class.

* * *

"did you hear that...she's going to the Gryffindor common room tonight...so getting caught will not be a problem.." said Malfoy after he heard what the Gryffindors said.

"yeah..but I still need you to watch my back man..."replied Blaise.

"what are two talking about..." asked Pansy not happy with what the boys are doing again which is ignoring her.

They just looked at her without answering so she left them in the hallway and walked in a fast paced speed to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

Paul waited for Hermione in the Heads living room while she went to get ready, they were going to the Gryffindor common room to continue their stories. After an hour of waiting Hermione finally came out, she was wearing a dark blue skinny jeans with a black fitted top, her hair was clipped back at one side with a diamond flower pin. Paul smiled at her when she appeared. She always looked like a pretty angel Paul thought. They left after she grabbed a book which was lying on the table in the living room.

"I thought they will never leave.." Malfoy said coming out of his room, Blaise right behind him.

They walked towards Hermione's bedroom. Malfoy said some spell and Hermione's bedroom door flung opened.

"wow...how did you do that man..." asked Blaise completely amazed at what his friend did.

Malfoy just smirked at him without answering, Blaise rolled his eyes at him.

"o.k man...I'll go outside and watch out...I'll run back in when I see her coming..ok..." explained Malfoy.

"yeah yeah...I got It now...we've been talking about it in the room for hours..." said Blaise, then he went inside Hermione's room to start his investigation job.

Malfoy went outside to do his job. The man in the painting looked at him for a moment then it asked him.

"what are you doing out here Mr Malfoy..."

"what?...you got a problem with my standing out here.." answered Malfoy.

"oh no no Mr Malfoy...I was just asking.." the painting man quickly said.

"now don't be mean to the man dear cousin.." said someone, which makes Malfoy quickly looked up towards the voice.

"what do you want Mike...?'' asked Malfoy with a sarcasm in his voice.

Mike laughed at Draco.

"oh don't tell me you still hate me for doing what I did to you..." chuckled Mike.

"I said what do you want...I don't have time for your games.." said Malfoy with an unpleasant tone in his voice.

Mike laughed again.

"no wonder your wife chooses me..." he said in a mocking tone.

"Granger didn't choose you...it was Blaise that polyjuiced himself into you.." replied back Malfoy, not understanding why he was defending Granger but he just hate his cousin so much. He actually want to slap his mother on the face for sending Mike here.

"I'm asking you again...what do you want.." he added.

He grinned at him then he said "professor Snape wants to see you immediately...something about potion or whatever.."

Mike then smirked at him but before he left he called out.

"A reporter from the Daily Prophet is coming tomorrow...so prepared yourself..."

Malfoy wanted to bite off his cousins head as he walked away, he then left to go see professor Snape.

* * *

Hermione and Paul reached the Gryffindor common room after five minutes of walking.

"this is it..." she said.

"this is such an amazing school Miss Granger.." said Paul then he smiled at her.

"I know..I've always love Hogwarts...oh I just remembered..I bought something for Ginny during my trips to the mall with Lucy...I got to run back to the Heads common room to get it..." sighed Hermione.

"I'll go with you.." said Paul.

"oh no need...I'll be back in a minute...just wait here..." answered Hermione, then she rushed back towards the way they've just passed.

When Hermione reached her common room and entered, she noticed something completely odd, her bedroom door was opened which she was sure she closed it. She took some steps closer when she heard some noise coming from her room. She stopped and waited. After ten minutes the person who was making all the noise walked out.

"did you find what you were looking for.." she asked while she looked at her right hands nails.

Blaise looked up and nearly screamed when he saw who it was. Where was Draco he thought, he can't believe his friend will betrayed him like this. Blaise was utterly speechless when he saw that it was Granger standing in the living room.

"Hi Granger..didn't see you there.." he said then he smiled at her but inside him his heart was actually pounding very quickly.

"I said did you find what you were looking for.." asked Hermione again, anger emotions was starting to build up inside her.

"I'd just looked around...the door was open so I checked it out.." replied Blaise.

Hermione walked towards Blaise quite quickly that in a spilt second she was facing him, her eyes were glaring at him with anger. Her breathing was starting to get louder and faster, Blaise swallowed the remaining saliva inside his mouth and the next thing he knows his mouth was completely dry.

"Granger..I'm so..sorry...but...yo...your..door..was..ope..opened...so.." stuttered Blaise, he didn't get to finish what he was trying to say because in an instant he went flying towards the other side of the room.

He looked up and Granger was walking towards him, her face with a completely unpleasant look.

He tried to stand up but he went flying again but this time he hit his face against the wall which causes his nose to bleed.

"what are you doing Granger.." he said, he tried to pull out his wand but it was not in his pockets.

"looking for this..."called Hermione.

He looked up and she was holding his wand, the next thing he knows he was flying again and he hit himself so hard against the brick wall side of the room. His nose bleed some more, he reached up to touch his forehead and there was a bump already, he tried again to stand up but did not succeed, he looked up and the brunette was standing right in front of him.

"please.." he cried.

He went flying again and hit another brick wall side of the room.

"please.." he cried again.

He went flying again and this time he landed neared the table which was in the middle of the sitting room.

Hermione walked towards Blaise again, the only emotion inside her was anger, all it said was kill him kill him, so that was what she was doing, she had no control over it. She lifted up her wand to continued her work when someone removed it quickly from her grasped.

"Miss Granger...calm down.." said Paul softly, he neared himself towards Hermione and he placed his hand gently on her back and rubbed it up and down.

Hermione's breathing started to slow down then she was back to normal again.

"are you all right Miss Granger.." asked Paul, concerned for the brunette.

"yes I'm fine...what did I do?.. "she asked back.

"you nearly killed this young man Miss Granger...thank goodness I came to check you...you said you will be back in a minute but its nearly twenty minutes since you've left.." answered back Paul in a scolding tone.

Hermione looked down at Blaise and he seemed to be unconscious, his face was covered in blood and it was bruised all over. She smiled at him.

"well he was in my room...give me my wand Paul.." ordered Hermione.

Paul gave her a curious look first then he handed the wand back to her.

Hermione took it and pointed it at Blaise again.

"what are you doing Miss Granger.." asked Paul quickly when he saw Hermione pointing her wand at the young man again. Rachel had explained to him some effects the potion will do to Hermione. He understands a little bit about what Hermione is going through.

"Its o.k Paul...I'm just going to obliviate some memory from his mind...I can't let him spread gossip about me beating him to death...It will be bad for my reputation.." said Hermione.

Paul didn't answer back, he just let the girl go on with the task she wanted to do.

Hermione erased Blaise memory starting from the time he exit her room.

"lets go Paul...my friends are waiting..." she said, not giving the slightest thought to help a bloody Blaise lying on the floor. She turned her head towards her bedroom and muttered some spells and the door closed itself.

"aren't you going to help him.." asked Paul, concerned for the poor boy lying on the floor.

"nope.." she said then she walked towards the door, Paul looked at the boy again then he followed Hermione. When he catches up with her she was chatting to the man in the painting.

"just don't tell okay.." that was all Paul heard of the conversation. Then they made their way back to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Malfoy was completely angry when he came back to the Heads common room, professor Snape didn't have anything to say to him. His bloody cousin lied to him. He can't believed he went all the way down to the dungeons for nothing.

He said the password to the painting man and entered the room. He noticed Hermione's bedroom door was closed. He walked towards it when he heard someone moaning. He listened again and the moaning continued. He followed it and the next thing he knows he was standing in front of a bloody looking Blaise.

"what happened man?.." asked Malfoy quickly as he kneeled down to look at his bleeding friend. His face was bruised all over, his nose by the look of it seemed to be broken.

"Blaise can you hear me..what happened..." asked Malfoy again, Blaise didn't answer, in the next second he was unconscious again.

Malfoy took his friend to the Infirmary and stayed there with him for two hours, he left because Madame Promfrey told him to leave.

He arrived at the Heads common room, his mind full of questions, he wants to know who did this to his friend. He tried asking the painting man but he said no one came into the room the time he left. He can't even report to Dumbledore because he will have to tell him that Blaise was snooping around Grangers stuff. He told Madame Promfrey that Blaise had a great fall.

* * *

**(day 3)**

Malfoy woke up at quarter to seven, he showered and put on his school uniform, his first class starts at ten so he made his way to the Infirmary to see his friend.

When he arrived at the hospital, Blaise was already up, he was eating breakfast with a bruised lip and a plastered nose. He looked up and smiled at his friend.

"goodmorning man..."he said.

"so do you recall what happened.." asked Malfoy without giving him a goodmorning greeting.

"no..I was snooping around Grangers room and then I came out and then my memory is just blanked...I guess you were right...I must've fell.." replied Blaise

"that's not possible man...how can one fall produce a broken nose a bruised face and body.." said Malfoy.

"well I don't care about that...but I got something for you.." grinned Blaise.

"if it's a joke then forget it man..." said Malfoy.

"no man...not a joke...it's a letter I found in Grangers room..I found it in her drawer...read it..you won't believe it..." exclaimed Blaise, utterly proud at his accomplishment.

Malfoy took the letter from his friends hand and opened it but before he could read it, Pansy came running towards them with the Daily Prophet in her hand.

"Draco I've been looking for you for hours...some kids said you came this way..." gasped Pansy.

"what's wrong Pansy.." asked Draco quite annoyed with Pansy's disturbance.

Pansy shoved the Daily Prophet at him and said, "read it.."

Malfoy took it and scanned it with his eyes, after some minutes he stared back at Pansy.

"is this true.?..." he asked her.

Pansy just shrugged her shoulders.

Blaise who was watching from his bed reached out and grabbed the Daily Prophet from Draco's hand and read it.

"hey... my father used to do business with the owner of the S.K companies when he was alive.." said Blaise.

Malfoy looked at him for a moment then he said, "got something I need to do.."

Then he left leaving the two behind with concerned looks on their faces.

"I thought the owner of the S.K companies was dead.." said Blaise.

"he is...but some people said his wife is still alive...poor Draco...whoever printed this news will be in big trouble..." said Pansy then she left too, leaving Blaise to continued his breakfast.

**Next Chapter..yey yey yey..I think the yey means party...hahaha..**

**I hope no one is confused this time.**

**Sorry readers for this but my net is kind of off so can someone please answer this questions for me..**

**1.)what is Grabbe and Goyle's first names.?**

**2.)what is asap?**

**3.)what month does Hogwarts starts?**

**4.)what are some unforgivable spells?**

**5.)True or false..there will be a course called "harry Potter and the age of Illusion", which focuses on the book series. It's purpose is to examine prejudice, citizenship, bullying in society and how to make polyjuice potion.**

**If number five is true I will definitely take that course..hehehe...cheers...**


End file.
